Doren En Ind
by Anarane Narmolanya
Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Thel, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor wants Fin. Fin talks his father into an arranged marriage with Thel. Thel, aware of Erestor's feelings, convinces him to trade places at the bonding. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however, does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses. Ecthelion aware of Erestor's feelings, convinces him to trade places with him at the bonding and Glorfindel doesn't realise until the wedding night.

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~

Long-ago

It was the year 1700 of the second age, three years after the establishment of Rivendell, refuge to the elves, just South of Rhudaur and west of the Misty Mountains.

Lord Elrond Peredhil's sanctuary was running well, trade was continuous, construction was constant and the daily runnings were smooth. The number of elves and men seeking refuge from the war's of Lindon and Eriador were numerous.

One dark figure slowly paced the soft wood beneath the window pane, one arm crossed over his chest and the fingers of his other hand squeezing his lower lip. Black robes hugged a slender frame snugly, and long, raven hair trailed to firm buttocks, a single braid at his right temple keeping it back from his eyes.

Something was happening, the figure thought uneasily. He could feel it, electricity, excitement, suspense hung heavily in the air and it was not only the storm that had hung heavily over the Last Homely House for days. Nay, it was something far more magical... something that involved him, for none other could feel it.

Slender fingers rose to the collar of his robe and dipped inside to the metal against his skin. He removed the delicate mithril chain from his robes and wrapped his hand around the gold band that hung from the bottom. Usually cold, it now laid warm in his palm, almost burning with its intensity.

The councillor sighed as he drew the band to his lips, caressing it briefly and allowing his mind to trickle back to when it all began.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Year 200 of the First Age

Erestor sighed as his brother's voice echoed through the halls of his father's house, his shrill, drunken song disrupting and bothersome to those wishing to rest. He closed his book and quickly trotted to his door; he peered out into the darkness of the hall and found his warrior brother stumbling up the hall.

"Ecthelion," he hissed.

Bleary, silver eyes turned towards him and Ecthelion's face split into a huge grin as he straightened and swung out his arms. "Ah! Craban!" he cried.

"Shh," Erestor glanced around before grasping his brother's arm and hauling him into his chambers. "Are you mad, gwanunig? Do you wish to rouse ada, he will thrash you?" he hissed, shoving him towards the bed.

Ecthelion stumbled back until his knees struck the mattress and he fell back, laughing almost hysterically. Erestor locked the door and turned to glare at his brother, his hands upon his hips. The older twin looked at his younger brother before falling into another fit of giggles.

"You should slip out with us one night gwanunig, you are too..." he hiccupped, "uptight."

Erestor scowled as he walked forwards, helping his brother remove his clothes. "And *you* are not uptight enough," he grumbled, roughly pulling his twin's tunic over his head. "You are becoming more reckless, Thel; Glorfindel is a terrible influence on you. You are already in ada's bad graces; do not test him with open defiance, lest you wish to be forbidden from the summer solstice festival,"

"Yes, but you love him," Ecthelion chirped happily as he tapped his brother's nose.

Erestor paused, blinking in confusion. "Who? Ada?"

Ecthelion rolled his eyes. "No silly..." he drawled. "Glorfindel, of course." He grinned as his brother stiffened, "And don't you dare deny it, we are twins... I know your mind and I have seen the way you look at him, Craban,"

"Nonsense Thel, all of this wine is corrupting your mind with poisoned thoughts. Glorfindel is *your* friend, he does not speak to me and I return the sentiment. Do not confuse your own judgment with mine," he grumbled.

Finally stripped to his loincloth, Ecthelion was forced to swallow a goblet of water before Erestor swathed him in blankets. He made to step away when a strong hand caught his wrist.

"Craban," he whispered. Erestor looked back at his twin, whose eyes seemed suddenly clear of influence, "I do not mock you, approach him, baby brother. You would be beautiful together," he pulled Erestor down until he could stroke his brother's cheek. "You have always been far more beautiful, far more graceful... far more greater an elf than me. You deserve only the greatest, my heart," he pressed a kiss to his brow and Erestor shook his head, but could not help smiling.

"Go to sleep, you fiend," he crooned with affection. He brushed his hand over his twin's mane, before leaning down to kiss his brow in return.

Ecthelion yawned, "Night Craban,"

"Good night, Bellas."

Erestor sighed as he watched his brother sleep. He was lying to himself and his brother. He should have known he would fail to hide his fascination and affection for the youngest Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Erestor returned to the window seat, yet instead of reading his book, he looked up at the sky, his silver gaze reflecting the full moon. He knew, unmistakably, who was more suited to Glorfindel and it was certainly not him.

Like the sun and the moon, Ecthelion and Glorfindel were made for one another. Opposites in physicality, but parallel in personality. Both were mischievous, outgoing and boisterous. Always competing, always striving to outdo the other, from swordplay to wine play.

Erestor rubbed his neck with a soft whimper, glancing at his brother. Glorfindel practically ignored him, he was too 'bookish' for his liking, as he had heard the Vanya describe him. Warriors very rarely associated with scribes and councillors unless it was a romantic rendezvous or council conference. Both groups considered themselves above the other and a healthy, yet snobbish, rivalry was common and accepted.

Ecthelion suddenly shifted in his sleep, mumbling incoherently before drifting back into deep reverie, his soft snores drifting across the large chamber. Erestor smiled with affection; despite their differences they had never clashed, except for their occasional brotherly bickering, but never issues of a serious substance.

Their parents had often told them that they were two halves to one coin, two entirely dissimilar personalities contributing to one entire being. Were Ecthelion was boisterous, hot-tempered, bold and powerful, Erestor was quiet, timid, calm and expressive; the perfect balm to his twin's untamed soul.

With a sigh, Erestor rose, placed aside his book, and made his way over to the bed, removing his breeches until he rested in just his nightshirt. He managed to pry the blankets from beneath his brother's heavy weight and slipped in beside him, nestling into his pillow with a soft sigh.

He would need a good night's rest if he were to be prepared with his moody, hung-over brother in the morning. Ecthelion shifted and Erestor grunted as his brother's arm slapped heavily around his waist, pulling him uncomfortably close.

"Tor," he mumbled against his neck. Erestor managed to loosen his brother's tight grip a little, casting an exasperated look over his shoulder before settling, an affectionate smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Goodnight Thel,"

TBC

Translation:

Craban: Crow

Gwanunig: Twin

Ada: Dad

Bellas: Body strength


	2. Mischief

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants  
Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want  
Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~

Mischief

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Erestor was sipping tea, his gaze settled far out of the window, when he heard his twin groan in discomfort. He looked over at his brother; who had, for some reason or another, removed his loincloth during the night and now lay sprawled across his bed.

"Old habits expire hard do they not gwador?" he asked with amusement, his answer in the form of a pained groan and further shifting. "I took the liberty of retrieving a healing draught for you, although you do not deserve it. It is beside you, so be careful you do not spill it,"

Ecthelion lifted his head with an aggrieved grimace, before hauling himself up against the headboard. He cradled the mug, and with one eye shut he took a tentative sip, immediately feeling its effects.

"Ai, pen neth you are truly amazing," he whispered with a relieved sigh.

"I know," Erestor replied smugly, grinning as his brother rolled his eyes, "awe... feeling sorry for oneself are we?" He teased, as his brother winced in pain.

"Shut up," Ecthelion replied, throwing a pillow at his brother.

"Now Ecthelion," Erestor scolded playfully, "That is most unbecoming behaviour of a young Lord of one of the great houses. But then, so is all of your behaviour,"

"Erestor," he grunted warningly. "I may be suffering, but I can still, without difficulty, pummel you into the ground."

The young apprentice grinned as he returned his silver stare to the outdoors, "It is raining heavily outside and this storm is vicious, It will not relent until the morrow I think. What are your plans today?"

Ecthelion flopped down onto the bed, with a great sigh. "Absolutely naught,"

Erestor smiled. He enjoyed these long, stormy days when his brother remained indoors and they sipped wine and exchanged hearsay from each side of their sectors.

There was a soft rap to the door, a second before it opened and their father entered, a scowl contorting his handsome face. His eyes settled on Erestor.

"Where is your brother?" he questioned sternly.

"I am here adar," the young elf grumbled as he left the bathing chamber and returned to his brother's plush bed.

Hathel's eyes narrowed as he looked over his oldest son's bedraggled countenance, before glancing at his youngest child.

"You slept in here?"

"Aye ada, 'Thel and I were sharing wine and memories before the hearth last night," Erestor answered smoothly.

Hathel's brow rose, "Then why is your brother suffering from overindulgence and you are not? And *why* is he completely unclothed?"

Ecthelion glared at his father.

"I am present adar,"

Before Hathel could respond to the barb, Erestor spoke. "I ceased drinking ada; you know what 'Thel is like,"

The young warrior winced before cradling his head within his hands.

"Hmm," Hathel pulled Erestor against his side, holding his son close, "Take example from your brother Ecthelion, I am proud of your skills and talents, but Erestor's obedience and control is one to be reckoned with,"

Ecthelion barely refrained from rolling his eyes. He had received this lecture more times than he could remember. "Yes adar," he murmured.

Hathel opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it and took his leave, mumbling about errant sons and shaking his head in exasperation.

The twins stared at one another until their father's footsteps had faded and then began to laugh, falling into one another's arms. "Ai, it is true you are a bad influence on me gwanunig," Erestor whispered as they finally faced one another upon his bed.

"I can be even worse," he whispered with mischief.

Erestor looked at his impish brother, his eyes narrowed in distrust. "What do you mean?"

Ecthelion wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Come with Glorfindel and I tomorrow evening,"

"Ecthelion!" Erestor exclaimed as he shoved at his twin's chest. "You have just now, received a rebuke from ada, barely a moment ago and already you seek to push the boat over the falls?"

"Aye, we are young Erestor. Tis our duty to aggravate our parents," Ecthelion gave him a roguish grin.

"If nanneth was here she would string you up by your-"

Ecthelion quickly covered his little brother's mouth.

"Do not use such profanity baby brother; it is immoral slipping from your innocent lips,"

Erestor scowled and pulled his hand away, "I am not a baby Ecthelion," he argued feebly.

"Come with me gwanunig, I wish to boast of my beautiful brother to my associates. You should not be so reclusive, it is unhealthy. Even adar agrees, come now. We will only drink a few; return together and adar will be none the wiser. What say you?"

Erestor bit his lip adorably, his expression wavering with his desire to obey his father, but also his desire to satisfy his demanding, other half. "I do not know 'Thel,"

"Well, if we are caught, adar will accuse me anyhow, so what does it matter?"

Erestor suddenly grinned. "Then we will just have to be certain we are not caught,"

Ecthelion clapped his brother on the back with an exclamation of joy, before clutching his head and leaning against his brother for sympathy. Erestor chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his twin.

"What am I going to do with you troublemaker?"

TBC

Translation:

Adar: father

Ada: dad

Gwador: brother

Gwanunig: twin

Nanneth: mother

Pen neth: little one


	3. Evening Meal

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants  
Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor wants Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses. Ecthelion aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~

Evening meal

~~~ The next sunset ~~~

It was evening meal and Erestor was nervous. He had *never* outright disobeyed his father, and the idea frightened him half out of his wits.

"Erestor?" the young elf started at the sound of his mother's soft voice; blushing as he he found his family studying him.

"Yes nanneth?" he asked softly.

"I asked you how your studies were progressing ion nin?"

"Oh, very well nanneth," he lowered his eyes back to his untouched plate.

"Is something wrong pen neth?" Hathel asked softly.

"Actually, I feel a little unwell ada,"

"Hmm, you should take yourself to the healers before bed, guren nin," Meren crooned to her son, reaching out to brush at his cheek.

"I will nana," he smiled reassuringly at his gentle mother.

"What of you ion? How goes your training?" Hathel asked Ecthelion as he sipped his wine.

Ecthelion reached for his goblet, and whilst doing so, he lashed out at his brother beneath the table. Erestor barely refrained from yelping as his brother's heavy boot made sharp contact with his shin. "It is going very well adar," accustomed to lying, he fell into a recent training-ground account, which had the Lord ensnared, the Lady rolling her eyes and Erestor glaring darkly.

The remainder of evening meal was uneventful and once ended the twins bid their parents a good evening before taking their leave. Once out of range of their parent's hearing, Ecthelion threw his arm around his brother's lean shoulders.

"Bravo gwanunig, you did well for your first approach to lying. You are a natural," he pressed a proud kiss to his brother's cheek and Erestor shoved him away.

"I have no wish to be a natural Ecthelion; I do not want to lie to our parents,"

"Aiya, stop being so uptight gwador, relax and enjoy your time with me,"

Erestor rolled his eyes as his twin's arm returned to his shoulders. "What now?"

"Go and change into something..." he picked at Erestor's black robe with distaste, "comfortable. I will come to you on the second chime. Oh and fluff your bed and pillows,"

Erestor nodded, "Oh," Ecthelion doubled over with an 'oof' as Erestor drove his fist into his abdomen. "And that is for kicking me." He thrust up his nose, squared his shoulders and entered his rooms.

Ecthelion suddenly chuckled, "I think adar gives you little credit gwanunig,"

Twas on the second chime when the twins found themselves scurrying across the gardens and over the wall to where Glorfindel already awaited them, grinning proudly. His eyebrows rose and his smile faded at the sight of Erestor, who was panting with exhilaration.

He made no comment, however, until they had moved a fair distance away from the House of the Fountain.

"I see you brought your bookworm then," Glorfindel teased and Erestor glared at the warrior.

"Enough 'Fin, I am proud of my little brother," Ecthelion wrapped his arm around Erestor's shoulders and the younger twin smiled. "He has taken this well,"

"Unless he is a spy for your father,"

Ecthelion rolled his eyes whilst Erestor scowled at the older warrior, stung by his mockery.

They walked for part of an hour until they reached the inner city. They made their way between tall buildings and market stalls until a rowdy tavern came into view named... The Tavern. Erestor's brow rose, it was such things as these that he wondered if he truly did live among the elegant, creative Eldar or scraggly, common humans he had learned of in Turgon's library.

Upon entering, Erestor barely refrained from covering his ears as the shouts of inebriated and unruly warriors almost deafened him.

"Worry not baby brother," Ecthelion chuckled down his ear, "You will become accustomed to it!"

"Too what? Deafness or being surrounded by drunken fools?" he called over the noise, grimacing in disgust as two warriors fell to the ground beside him, laughing hysterically.

"Both," Ecthelion chuckled before turning to face Glorfindel, "We will locate a bench," the older warrior nodded before turning towards the serving counter. "Come gwador,"

They wound their way through the crowded, rather dark chamber, with Ecthelion accepting and giving greetings too fellow trainees or warriors. It did not take them long, but eventually they stood before an empty table in a shadowed corner.

"Here is perfect," Ecthelion instructed.

He sat beside his twin, facing the room and an eyebrow rose sceptically as one warrior stumbled past the table, raising a hand with an apology. He glanced dryly at his brother and found his twin watching him with a knowing grin.

"Ever the scribe I see," he mumbled. "Glaring along your nose at us warriors,"

Erestor started, hurt by his brother's words. "'Thel I have never-"

Ecthelion wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I know sweet brother, I merely tease you. But truly, many of these warriors have served and protected us and our ancestors for millennia. If the only way they find peace and rest, free of nightmares and shadow, is too drink themselves into oblivion then allow them that. For instance, do you see that elf over there?" Erestor followed his brother's finger to where an old warrior stood at the counter, looking overly intoxicated, yet still standing.

A scar ran from his brow, across his left eye, to the centre of his cheek. His right eye remained dark blue of colour, yet the other had lightened and glistened a brilliant silver. A leather glove covered his left hand and Erestor could see that the last two fingers of the glove were unfilled.

"That elf, is very old Erestor, he lost his entire family during the Seige of Angband and received his wounds, saving King Turgon himself. Do you not feel compassion for an elder who is left with nothing, but gave everything?"

"Of course I do," Erestor whispered, overcome with sympathy. "I have never scorned a warrior, they are admirable. You are a warrior 'Thel and I admire and love you. Surely you know that?"

Ecthelion smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his twin's temple. "I know, I just hope your thoughts are never swayed by the other bookworms,"

"You know... that is not a polite name," he grumbled sternly.

"What has you both melancholy?" Glorfindel asked cheerfully as he sat opposite the twins.

"Your hideous countenance of course," Ecthelion grinned as he sipped his wine, "how melancholy must it be to be so unattractive Glorfindel? Tell us, for we have no idea,"

Glorfindel glared at his friend and Erestor chuckled, before accepting his goblet of wine. It seemed the evening could be enjoyable after all.

TBC

Translation:

Gwanunig: twin

Nana: mum

Ada: dad

Adar: father

Nanneth: mother

Gwador: brother

Ion nin: my son


	4. Brotherly Concern

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~

Brotherly concern

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

"Come on bookworm, keep up!"

Erestor glared at the Vanya: Glorfindel's mockery was beginning to irritate him and he found the more the warrior teased, the more he swallowed his sorrows amidst his wine.

"More wine?" The slightly intoxicated warrior asked the twins.

"Aye and quickly!" Ecthelion exclaimed cheerfully.

The young warrior swiftly rose to his feet, stumbling only slightly and calling out a boisterous greeting to a fellow warrior as he made his way to the serving counter.

"Relax 'Tor," Ecthelion crooned softly to his brother.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed with indignation.

Ecthelion looked him over with sympathy.

"Oh shut up Ecthelion," he snapped before tilting back his head and gulping the remainder of his wine. Ecthelion looked him over with concern and surprise before taking a small sip of his own wine.

Glorfindel returned with three large goblets, each filled to the brim, and released a triumphant cry as he placed them upon the bench without spilling a drop.

"To fine health!" he exclaimed.

"To fine health!" the twins echoed.

Ecthelion took a small sip of his wine, watching with trepidation as Erestor took four hefty gulps.

"Slow down Erestor, you are unaccustomed to such quantities," he warned, but his brother moodily ignored him, "Erestor-"

Ecthelion reached out to grasp his brother's arm when Erestor shook off his hold. With a great sigh of distress, Ecthelion turned back to his awaiting friend, vowing to keep a close eye on his younger brother.

TBC

Author's note: Apologies for such a short chapter, they will become longer, that I promise you.


	5. Inebriation

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~

Inebriation

~~~ A short while later ~~~

Glorfindel glanced at Erestor who had been silent for some time, staring sullenly into the depths of his goblet.

"What of you bookworm? Who is your beloved?"

"Stop calling him that Glorfindel," Ecthelion warned darkly.

"You do not understand," Erestor almost sobbed, his large silver eyes lining with tears as he weakly thumped his fist against Glorfindel's bulging bicep. "You just do not understand how I feel,"

Ecthelion's eyes widened.

"Is Erestor well?" Glorfindel asked with concern.

The young warrior blinked as Erestor suddenly stroked his arm, an odd look passing through his unusual eyes. "I must tell you something Glor... fin'el," he hiccupped.

Glorfindel leant towards the younger elf, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

Ecthelion abruptly rose to his feet, pulling his brother with him, "Come gwanunig, I believe it is time for us to return home,"

"But... but I have not finished t-"

"You have dear brother, you are far from clear-headed. Besides we must return before adar discovers we are gone,"

Erestor reached for his goblet, but Ecthelion pulled him away. Glorfindel gulped his own wine before rising to his feet, steadying himself with a chuckle before following the brothers to the door.

"Erestor take control of yourself," Ecthelion hissed as they stepped into the cool air.

Ecthelion wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, stabling him, as they made their way home.

The journey home took much longer than necessary as Ecthelion spent a great effort keeping his brother on his feet and his mouth closed.

"Erestor be silent!" he hissed as his twin thought it spectacular to ungracefully howl a rowdy chant.

"How does he know such a chant?" Glorfindel chuckled as Ecthelion pressed his brother onto a low wall to rest. "Erestor seems a little... inebriated," he commented with amusement.

"You think?" the older twin grumbled as he brushed back his brother's hair.

"It is unusual to see a bookworm so-"

"Enough Glorfindel!" he snapped with irritation, turning to face his friend. "Do you not think your teasing may have contributed to this overindulgence?"

Glorfindel looked taken aback. "I-"

Ecthelion sighed and ran a hand through his dark mane. "I beg your pardon mellon nin, I cannot help but think what my father would do if he discovered Erestor in such a state... it is... nerve-wracking to say the least,"

Glorfindel nodded hesitantly, but seemed unimpressed at his justification.

"I will visit you tomorrow. Come Erestor," he grasped Erestor's arm, guiding him along the path that led to their home.

How they returned to their father's house without someone hearing or detecting them was beyond Ecthelion. They had almost returned when Erestor had fallen over the wall and into a plant pan, shattering the delicate glass as he did so and then sniggering hysterically as he pulled himself to his feet.

Ecthelion had leapt atop him, jerked his brother behind a pillar and clamped a hand over his mouth as a sentinel hurried over to investigate the commotion. Summoning all of his stealth and strength as a warrior, he had crept through the shadows, practically hauling his brother towards their chambers.

"Shh," Erestor giggled as they stumbled through the halls, "ada will hear us,"

"You are the one creating the entire racket Erestor," Ecthelion grunted, struggling to keep his brother upright and his own steps direct, "If adar ever finds out about this, he will castrate me," he whispered as he assisted his twin into his chambers.

"Indeed Ecthelion," a deep, familiar voice grumbled from the shadows of the chamber, "yet I can think of greater torturous punishments than removing your masculinity... my son,"

TBC

Mellon nin: my friend

Adar: father

Ada: dad


	6. Announcement

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~

Announcement

The echo of their father's firm, deep voice reverberating off of the walls of Erestor's chambers forced all that identified them as male to shrivel and jump.

The twins swallowed thickly and Erestor's knees almost buckled. There was a long, uncomfortable stillness as they stared, wide-eyed, at the old Lord; seated in a rocking chair before Erestor's window, the moonlight illuminating his bulky form.

The silence was filled, however, when Erestor said the first thing that came to mind. "Shit,"

Ecthelion winced at his brother's profanity; his father did not take compassionately to cursing and that his innocent *baby* -he inwardly rolled his eyes- was emitting such foul language could only mean chastisement for him.

"Adar-"

"What Ecthelion?" the great Lord asked darkly as he turned slowly towards his errant sons. "Did you truly presume I did not know of your late night escapades? You insult my intelligence ion nin,"

"Then why say nothing?" he argued.

"Ecthelion," Erestor gasped softly, they were in enough trouble as it was.

"Yet on this occasion you took Erestor with you, have you no sense Ecthelion? Erestor is not a warrior and yet you took him to a warrior's tavern no less," Hathel continued as if neither had spoken, his gaze returning to the moon. He suddenly rose to his feet and walked towards his son's.

"Ada," Erestor whimpered, his eyes glimmering with tears.

Hathel sighed, "It was my intention to inform you gently, but considering you persist in expressing your desire to become an adult, yet formulate rash, foolish decisions I will inform you now. Your first duty, as citizens of Gondolin, is to serve your King," the twins frowned in confusion, "Your second is to serve me and this house. Your obedience is indispensable." He turned away and paced towards the window once more, his strong hands clasped behind his back, his broad shoulders almost filling the frame. "Lord Glorfael has set forth a proposal, one which I will not refuse," he turned towards them once more, this time his jaw set and eyes hard. "As the oldest son of the house Ecthelion, you will be bound to Glorfindel next spring. You will then live in Glorfindel's quarters until you reach your first century and then you may build a house of your own,"

TBC

Translation:

Adar:father

Ada: dad

Ion nin: my son

**Author's Note: I repeat, these chapters will get longer, keep reading and please review**


	7. The Question of Obedience

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~

The Question of Obedience

"What?" the twins cried with outrage.

"Ada you cannot-"

"It is complete, Erestor,"

"Then undo it!" he cried.

Hathel raised his hand and Erestor recoiled in fear: his father had never punished him, he was the obedient one. Hathel observed Erestor's response before slowly lowering his hand. He turned towards Ecthelion, whose expression was frozen in impassivity.

"This is the penalty I receive for leading my brother to a tavern for one evening," he whispered.

Hathel rubbed his brow, "Tis not a punishment ion nin-"

"My life is taken out of my hands and you name this a reward? Arranged marriages are needless in our generation!"

"I will not dispute the issue Ecthelion, I expect you to do as I command," he looked over both, "without question," with that he swept from the chambers. The echo of his swishing robes the only noise in the now silent chambers.

Erestor, now clear-headed, stared at the door, his mouth agape and eyes wide. The stillness in the chamber was disconcerting and Erestor suddenly felt the need to heave. A soft sniff reached his ears and Erestor spun, gaping at the sight before him.

Erestor had always been the pathetic twin, the more vulnerable, more emotional, more needy. Whilst Ecthelion was the opposite: powerful, unyielding and stoic. To witness his open misery and disorder, tore at his heart.

"Oh 'Thel," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. He made to approach his distraught double, when there was a rap against the door, "enter!"

Their mother swept into the chambers; tall, beautiful and yet seething with fury. "Ai my darling," she crooned, sweeping forwards to pull her grieving child to her bosom, "I am so sorry my heart,"

"Can you not prevent this nana?" Erestor asked desperately. "This is immoral,"

Meren sighed, her eyes edifying her suffering and rage as she raised her head. "I have tried my love, but we *all* owe obedience to your father. It is his word that rules in the end,"

Erestor shook his head in denial and glanced at his silent sibling, as he was rocked in their mother's embrace. "What if I speak with ada?"

Meren smiled sadly, "Nay my heart, do not distress or anger your father further this night. You were both rather disobedient," Erestor lowered his eyes, a light blush tinting his fair cheeks. "I recall when you were just elf lings," she began softly, "Barely out of swaddling, your aunts and cousins were visiting and your cousins were not much older than you. One day, we were inside the private sitting room, enjoying wine before evening meal," her smile widened, "when one of your cousins snatched a doll from Ecthelion rather roughly, 'Thel was truly upset. Before we could reprimand the youngling, Erestor came to your defence," Meren stroked Ecthelion's hair and kissed his temple, "He was so passionate and angry," she chuckled suddenly, "a feisty little ball of fire you were meleth. You frightened your older cousin into tears,"

Erestor sat beside his mother and Ecthelion raised his head; Meren looked them both over and brushed a hand over both of their dark heads, "And I knew then that you would always be well, as long as you both had each other. You are strong, my children, you have no input in this matter and for that, I can barely express my sorrow. Yet still you breathe my hearts, still you have one another and there is nothing, nothing that can shatter the link that exists between you if you do not allow it. You are the sons of a powerful line, those of the Fountain have valour and honour; show this my children. Remain unified, demonstrate control and obedience and in this, you will receive undying loyalty and respect," she pressed another soft kiss to their crests, "I love you my children," she rose to her feet and gracefully left the chamber.

"Did that help?" Erestor whispered, staring at the door.

"No."

TBC

Translation:

Ion nin: my son

Nana: mum

Meleth: love


	8. Confrontation

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants  
Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want  
Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~

AN: Glorfael is the father of Glorfindel to avoid confusion, Glorfael is not another name for Glorfindel

Confrontation

~~~ The next day ~~~

The following morning meal was a tense and quiet affair, conversation was sparse and glowers aplenty, until Hathel slowly lowered his knife and fork, "If either of you raise your eyes to me in anger again I will tan your backsides," he grumbled and the twins turned their gazes towards their plates.

Meren raised her hand and rested it atop her husband's. Their eyes met and the great Lord's depths flickered with an unnameable emotion, before returning to his plate.

Erestor suddenly sighed and lowered his cutlery, "May I be excused adar?" he asked, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Hathel looked over his son and felt a flicker of pain in his heart; his youngest son, his baby, who had always valued and admired him now loathed him, was disappointed in him. "Aye, you may go... both of you, but return by midday. As your punishment you are to help with the management of the house: cleaning, cooking, stable work, gardening etcetera,"

"Do you not suppose I am being punished enough?" Ecthelion sneered between clenched teeth, his eyes upon the table and his fist clamped tightly around his cutlery.

"Excuse me?" Hathel asked dangerously.

"Until when adar?" Erestor asked abruptly, hoping to decease the current tension before it escalated.

"Until I say so Erestor," he hissed, "Now leave here!"

The twins rose, bowed their heads to their parents before wordlessly taking their leave. They stepped out of the private hall and walked along the corridors.

"Come gwador, tis a beautiful day, let us walk through the city for a while," Erestor crooned before taking his brother's arm and guiding him from their home.

Their stroll led them through the wide streets of Gondolin and Ecthelion remained broodingly silent, whilst Erestor called out greetings and spoke softly with those that rushed forth to speak with them.

They eventually reached the training grounds and Erestor looked out over the many warriors, both young and experienced alike. He rarely visited the training fields, his own sector in the city driving him towards its opposite ends. He occasionally visited, to watch his brother train during free time or to share a picnic on a hot day.

The twins stiffened as they spotted Glorfindel on the training fields, standing alone and swinging his sword in graceful arcs and sweep.

Erestor started as Ecthelion growled and stormed towards the field.

"Thel wait!" Erestor cried.

Glorfindel looked up, an odd expression contorting his angelic face as he placed aside his sword.

"Thel I-" his practiced speech was shockingly interrupted as Ecthelion's large fist made powerful impact with his jaw, tossing him onto his back.

"Give that message to your father!" he growled.

TBC

Translation:

Gwador: brother

Adar: father


	9. Desolation

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~

Desolation

"Nay 'Thel!" Erestor caught up to his brother and jerked him back by the scruff of his tunic.

The younger twin looked over Glorfindel, aching to assist the fallen warrior, but his allegiance lay alongside his brother first and foremost. He lowered his eyes, grasped Ecthelion's arm and began hauling him from the training fields and into the privacy of a small courtyard.

"Thel what are you doing?" he hissed sharply.

"I will not allow this Erestor, I will not allow them to reduce my life to rubble!" he yelled, spinning and thrusting his fist into a glass urn behind him.

"Nay!" Erestor cried, seizing his brother's hand and glancing it over for injuries. Finding none, he pulled Ecthelion's hand to his chest, "Remember what nanneth said Thel, you must remain in control throughout this. You are strong gwanunig... do not allow this to break you, please," he whispered, his eyes lined with tears.

Ecthelion sobered and reached out to trace his twin's cheek, "How could they do this to you?"

"Tis not I they hurt most, gwador... 'tis you," he leant forwards and pressed their brows together, sighing heavily, "I am so sorry gwador,"

"Shh.. nay, 'tis I who should repent gwanunig, this is my fault. I should have listened to you," he pulled back and Erestor was deeply unsettled to see tears in his twin's eyes, "I should have been compliant like you," he sobbed, "I have brought this upon myself,"

"Nay Thel," Erestor whispered with despair, brushing at his soft cheek, "Ai brother, I hate to see you this way. Whether we were obedient or not... this was pre-planned. Tis not a punishment,"

Ecthelion lifted his head abruptly, "Not a punishment?" he exclaimed ardently, "I have no attraction towards ellon Erestor! I am attracted to breasts and curved hips, not musculature and deep voices!"

"I know, I know," he soothed, cupping his brother's face: Ecthelion calmed in his embrace, releasing a heavy sigh of sorrow, "Maybe we could speak with father, perhaps I could bind with Glorfindel?"

Ecthelion shook his head, "The agreement plainly declares that the oldest son of the house of the Fountain be bound to Lord Glorfindel of the Golden Flower," Ecthelion sighed, "I am doomed Erestor,"

Erestor pulled his brother into his embrace, his heart breaking and soul tearing. He held his brother for a long while, before glancing up at the the heavens and pulling back, "Come, my heart," he whispered gently, pressing a kiss to his brother's brow. "We have a penalty to uphold, the last thing we wish to do is stoke adar's fury,"

Their return to the house was slow, each reluctant to enter their father's lands. They arrived at the stables an hour after midday, were Lindilon, the stable-master, awaited them.

"I believe you are tardy young masters," Lindilon grunted, an eyebrow elevated in amusement.

"Forgive us Lin-" Erestor began, blushing lightly.

"What of it Lindilon? What difference would it make to merely maintaining the stables?" Ecthelion snapped.

"Ecthelion," Erestor gasped in astonishment.

Lindilon blinked at such vehemence.

"Well? Creep to adar then, see what I care! He cannot do any worse to me than he already has!"

"Daro 'Thel!"

Erestor's voice finally registered through the fog and he blinked in astonishment, staring at the startled, red-faced stable-master. Disgrace instantly swamped him, Lindilon had been a champion of his since before he could remember; forever remaining quiet of his wild escapades and even discouraging his father in his search for his wayward oldest, and here now, he repaid his debt through aggression and misplaced resentment.

He reached out and brushed his hand along the slender master's arm, "Aiya, forgive my harsh words and manner Lindilon. I never meant them to hurt you personally," he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, "It has been a long morning, can we not just proceed?"

Lindilon relaxed and squeezed the youth's shoulder, "All is forgiven mellon nin. I understand the need to vent, especially for a warrior. Come now, you Ecthelion know by now were the tack and essentials are," Ecthelion winced, he knew very well, "But Erestor does not, show him,"

Ecthelion nodded, and allowed Erestor to take his hand as they made their way to the back of the stables, entering a murky storeroom with a musky scent that made his nose tingle.

"Here is the-" Ecthelion ceased his explanation as Erestor whipped his hand away and he turned to face his irate brother, "What?" he grunted, instantly irritated by the disapproving glare directed his way.

"Would you care to explain your hostile reaction to poor Lindilon?"

Ecthelion scowled, "I need not explain anything Erestor and you know why I behaved so. It was as I reasoned, it has been a long morning. Now I apologised, so let us continue,"

"You cannot continue venting your anger on everyone else 'Thel, will I be next?"

Ecthelion ran a hand over his face in distress, "Erestor just help me with this tack,"

Erestor's eyebrow rose further, if it could, and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands, "I pledge not to vent my anger on another," Erestor nodded, immediately pacified, "except for you," he finished, grinning as his twin's head snapped up and he retained his former posture, "You know... you look a lot like adar when you give me that look... it is eerie,"

The younger twin rolled his eyes before stepping forwards to remove bridles and brushes from tall racks, "Because I am chastising your disapproving behaviour," he grunted cheekily before stepping from the room, grinning as his brother scowled at his back.

Ecthelion stepped up to Erestor and unexpectedly smiled, wrapping an arm about his trim shoulders. "Le hannon gwanunig, you certainly know how to ease my pains... even for a short while,"

Erestor smiled and stroked the arm around him, taking a moment to nuzzle his brother.

"Enough softness elf lings, make a start!" Lindilon boomed, throwing two brushes at them and not pausing to see if they were caught.

"You know," Ecthelion grumbled, "I like Lindilon, he is kind and considerate, but inside the stables, he is detestable,"

TBC


	10. Punishment

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 10 ~~~

Punishment

Ecthelion chuckled as he listened to Erestor's grumbling from the adjacent stall. He was unable to hear every word, yet snippets of 'working at the hottest part of the day', 'darn fool of the Golden Flower' and additional expletives reached his ears.

"Gwador, if you continue to use such profanity I may be forced to strike your bottom," he sniggered.

Erestor straightened and wiped his brow free of sweat, "This is ludicrous 'Thel, tis the hottest part of the day and still we have no reprieve. My back aches, I am sticky, I reek and this mare keeps nipping at me,"

Ecthelion chuckled and straightened his back, looking through the separating-bars at his younger sibling, "Show some vigour gwador and cease complaining, you are no better than an elleth,"

He lowered to continue his work and Erestor scowled, "I. Am. Not. An. Elleth," he growled.

"Then why conduct yourself as one?"

Erestor lowered his rake, "Bellas will you do it for me?" he whined.

Ecthelion straightened yet again and leant against the barrier, fondly looking over his dishevelled brother, "Nay gwador, I am also suffering,"

"But you are accustomed to such physical exertion. I completed your work for you when we were younger," he moaned.

Ecthelion grinned and looked along the stalls, "I suppose you did. Very well, finish that stall and then you may execute the simpler errands, whilst I clean the ground and horses. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Erestor chirped with a dazzling smile.

Suddenly Lindilon's voice broke through their conversation.

"Finish up younglings and then visit with me outside the stables, you have worked well, I will inform your father,"

Relieved, the twins hastily completed their tasks before stepping out of the stables, spotting Lindilon pouring buckets of water into a trough. They waited impatiently for Lindilon to finish before the elderly master straightened, brushing his hands over his breeches.

"May we leave?" Erestor asked edgily.

Ecthelion barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You may leave here yes, but unfortunately your tasks are not yet complete for the day. Ecthelion, your father has ordered that you assist in the loading and rafting of the supplies at the river,"

Ecthelion groaned.

"That is unreasonable!" Erestor exclaimed miserably.

"Tis not my command pen neth, and I would not approach your father on this, for you will only enhance your misery,"

"He is correct Erestor," Ecthelion placated his emotional sibling.

"Erestor, you are to assist in the preparations for evening meal in the kitchens," his eyebrow rose as the younger twin scowled and opened his mouth in dispute, before snapping it close with an audible 'pop'.

Erestor sighed and touched his brother's arm sympathetically, "I will see you this evening then?"

"Yes," he grumbled before taking his leave.

Erestor watched him go; even towards their mutual penalty their father was being unfair. He scowled at the thought of the Lord of his house; he was beginning to despise his father increasingly as of late. He continued to watch his twin until he vanished from view, before turning towards his home, his shoulders hunched in misery.

Ecthelion leisurely made his way along the path, his head lowered and his hands within his pockets, deep in thought. He heard a gasp and raised his head to find Glorfindel stood no more than twenty feet from him, a bruise marring his otherwise perfect features.

The younger warrior took a deep breath before humbly stepping towards his friend.

"I must apologise for striking you mellon nin, you are in the same position as I," Ecthelion whispered, his eyes lowered in disgrace.

Glorfindel stepped forwards, swallowing his guilt. "Worry not mellon, I forgive you,"

An awkward silence, that had never existed previously, suddenly settled between them.

"Perhaps we could go to the tavern tonight?" The blonde questioned softly.

Ecthelion barely refrained from grimacing, "I do not think that is best Glorfindel, my father is on the brink of throttling me at present. Who knows what punishment he will befit me with if I defy him further," he chuckled uneasily, but Glorfindel found no enjoyment in the situation.

"How will we work through this Thel? Either way we are to be bound, we cannot continue to overlook the situation,"

Ecthelion ran a hand over his mane in misery, "I yearn for this no more than you do 'Fin," with his eyes lowered, he missed the flicker of hurt that passed across his friend's face, "But at this moment I cannot discuss it, it is too... new, disconcerting even," he stepped forwards and clasped his friend's arm, "Soon mellon... soon," with that he linked his hand behind his back and continued his stroll, his head lowered, unaware of Glorfindel's anguish as he watched his friend depart.

Glancing up at the sky, Ecthelion cursed and quickened his steps, breaking into a light trot, until he reached the river.

"You are overdue Hathelion!" Gorion snapped.

Ecthelion sighed and barely refrained from rolling his eyes, for the third occasion that day, as he reached the dock-master and his labourers. He would be further punished by Gorion and then the fiend would inform his father. This elf had always detested him, but then, he detested everyone.

"Your father will hear of this!" when Ecthelion finally rolled his eyes, Gorion growled, "Get over to the raft and help pulling it over, now!" he barked.

Ecthelion removed his over tunic and strode over to the line of elves that pulled on the heavy raft. On the opposite bank, elves carefully guided the raft along the river-breadth with large rods and steadying ropes.

He nodded to a familiar rafter and grasped the rope, tugging rhythmically and sighing as, even with his immense strength, the raft unhurriedly sustained its passage.

Erestor made his way back to his father's residence and traipsed through the halls towards the kitchens. Upon entering, he refrained from recoiling as heat and a sudden clamour assaulted him.

He looked about the large chamber, filled with hasty elves, fires, blades and groceries and yet, despite the commotion no elf ran into another, all seemed... systematic.

Cook, spotting him, placed aside her blade and wiped her hands upon her apron, "Come youngling, remove your robe, there are aprons beside the door and then cleanse your hands,"

Erestor did as he was ordered, feeling timid amongst such racket and commotion. He moved to stand beside cook, who held out a leather band.

"Tie back your beautiful locks youngling and roll up your sleeves," she waited patiently for him to do so, before taking a moment to introduce a copious number of elves, who graciously welcomed him.

Overwhelmed by so many names and faces, Erestor was mortified to realise he scarcely knew anyone that laboured in his father's house and served him.

"Come Erestor, you can begin by peeling the vegetables,"

Erestor grasped a short blade and a large potato, reaching up to brush his wrist over his brow, already damp with the heat of the chamber.

~~~ Some hours later ~~~

Exhausted, clammy and in no small amount of soreness, Ecthelion made his way over to Gorion who was still barking orders. Ecthelion wondered how the elderly elf had never lost his voice.

"I have completed my errands,"

Gorion looked him over, "Hmm, very well, you may go," Gorion grunted dismissively, turning away from the young Lord.

Ecthelion pulled a face behind the head-rafter, before snatching up his tunic and making his way along the path.

Erestor blew a section of hair from his eyes yet again, before sighing in frustration. The bread, simply would not take form.

Cook rolled her eyes, this youngling's practicality was non-existent. She had never witnessed such an unpractical elf in all of her lifetime, yet she had to admire his attempts, he *was* unwilling to give up.

"Erestor!"

At her call, the concentrating youth jumped, "Yes?"

"Come, take this bucket and empty its contents in the wolf enclosure, tis leftovers. Then you may take your leave,"

Erestor's countenance brightened, "Thank you cook!" he virtually exclaimed, before grasping the bucket and almost sprinting from the hot, sticky kitchens, oblivious to the smiling elves that watched him.

Upon returning to the great house, Ecthelion found Erestor trudging along the trail carrying a bucket.

"Craban!"

Erestor's identical face lifted and brightened at the spectacle of his beloved image. He stilled, waiting patiently for his brother to join him and they glanced one another over.

"You look dreadful," they both commented, before breaking into sympathetic chuckles.

"Are you not finished?"

"I am now, and I am desperate to bathe,"

They made their way towards the family quarters and Erestor entered his chambers, unconsciously leaving the door open, knowing his brother would follow.

"What of evening meal?" Ecthelion asked as he removed his boots, placing them carefully beside the door.

"I have requested it be brought here for us, adar has permitted it,"

"Adar?"

"What?" Erestor questioned warily.

"Since when do you entitle him adar?"

Erestor lowered his eyes, "Since last night." A short, uncomfortable quietness followed, until the younger twin sighed, "Aiya I am worn out," Erestor moaned, rubbing at the back of his neck, "I am unaccustomed to such arduous exercise. Though I must declare, that I do have a newly found admiration for the kitchen workers,"

Ecthelion chuckled as he dropped his tunic onto his brother's bed, "Erestor, you cleaned the stables and assisted with the cookery and maintenance of the kitchens, what is so arduous about such activities? I was tasked with the hauling and lowering of provisions to our home for three hours, in addition to assisting with the rafting, whilst Gorion barked orders at me,"

The younger twin blew at a lock of dark hair covering his eye, "The heat, heavy-lifting, incessant arm activities... the most I do Bellas is raise a quill,"

Ecthelion wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and kissed his temple, "Ai, you are adorable gwanunig, thank you for making this day endurable,"

"I did?"

Ecthelion kissed his brow once more, smiling affectionately, "Aye, as always, my heart," suddenly his smile faded.

"What is it?"

Ecthelion pulled away and sat upon the edge of the bed, staring at the ground, "I saw Glorfindel today,"

He heard his younger brother swallow, "You were not... hostile were you?"

"Nay Erestor, I vowed to you, did I not?" when his brother nodded he sighed, "It was most uncomfortable. I apologised, we exchanged comforting words and then parted ways,"

Erestor sat alongside his brother, his shoulders hunched.

"This is not going to work gwador," Ecthelion murmured, resting his head upon his twin's shoulder, sighing as Erestor kissed the top of his head.

"Think not of it at present gwador, the only positive thing that has come of today is the distraction of hard work,"

Ecthelion suddenly chuckled, "You were complaining but a moment ago,"

"Hmm, well that is the difficulty with me, I am irregular,"

"That you are gwador, that you are,"

Erestor nudged his brother into a sitting position, "I shall automatically assume you are sleeping in my chambers this eve, but you can bathe in your own facilities,"

"What? In that lonely space, I desire company at the moment gwador,"

"Just to bathe gwador, otherwise we will have to take turns,"

"Well," Ecthelion rose to his feet, "I suppose I shall take the first," he leapt into the bathing chamber before Erestor could stop him and locked the door.

"Thel!" he exclaimed, beating on the wood, "Oh! You great, egotistical oaf you!"

"I adore you also, gwador laes," he called as he twisted the valves, before gradually removing his clothes and rubbing the back of his neck. He chuckled as Erestor's dejected grumbling reached his ears, "that truly is an unpleasant characteristic of yours gwador, grumbling is most unbecoming the son of a Lord of Gondolin!"

Erestor's sharp retort made him laugh aloud.

Once the bathtub had filled with steaming water, he stepped into its depths and settled with a loud sigh of contentment, happy to allow the water to bear away the grime, sweat and worries of the day.

TBC

Translation:

Gwador: brother

Gwador laes: baby brother

Mellon nin: my friend

Elleth: female elf

Pen neth: little one

Bellas: body strength


	11. Identical

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants  
Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want  
Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 11 ~~~

Identical

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Ecthelion silently lay awake, leisurely lounging upon his back and gazing at the tall ceiling, lost in thought. Glorfindel had responded strangely yesterday; indeed, he *had* physically assaulted the warrior, but there had been something unusual in his eye, something unnameable. He was uncertain he could identify it; discomfort and distress aye, he had glimpsed them, but guilt?

Ecthelion was startled out of his thoughts when Erestor moaned beside him. He turned his gaze towards his identical twin and smiled in adoration. His brother had always remained endearing upon awakening, his hair mussed, lips swollen and his silver eyes blinking drowsily.

Yet this morn, they were filled with discomfort and pain. He rolled onto his side, facing his brother, and brushed locks back from his face. "Are you well?"

"Nay, I have never experienced such agony,"

Ecthelion lifted onto his elbow, his eyes wide, "What? What is it that plagues you gwanunig?" he asked with immediate concern.

"Ai, my muscles, they ache so,"

A grin split Ecthelion's face and he lowered back to his pillow, rolling his eyes in amusement, "I thought it was something significant Craban,"

"It is Bellas!" Erestor exclaimed, grimacing as he stretched out his arm.

"Ai, my poor gwador laes," he crooned kissing Erestor's cheek, chuckling as Erestor swatted him and then winced.

"Surely adar cannot expect us to do such chores for a second time,"

"I am uncertain, if you explain your situation, he may give you a day's respite,"

"What of you?"

"I wish for this to be over as soon as possible,"

"So you will simply leave me?" Erestor exclaimed with wide eyes.

Ecthelion rolled his eyes and shifted so their heads touched, as they both looked at the ceiling.

"I was contemplating Glorfindel before you awoke,"

Erestor groaned as he ran a hand over his face and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Thel, must we speak of this now, I have only just awoken,"

Ecthelion sat up, glaring at his brother, "We cannot continue to run from this Erestor!"

Erestor rose to his feet and rubbed his eyes, "Not now Ecthelion, I am in no mood to discuss our future,"

"You mean *my* future," Ecthelion growled bitterly.

Erestor turned to gape at his brother, "How dare you," he snapped, "I am ever loyal to you, I always place you first if I can. Because I wish for a few hours, or even minutes, of peace from this matter, you name me self-centred?"

"I just sought to talk of Glorfindel's response yesterday Erestor,"

"Well I do not!" he yelled passionately, "I care not of this situation any longer!"

"And yet it hurts you!" Ecthelion cried passionately.

Erestor's eyes slid close, "Thel, we cannot continue circling this issue, there is naught that can be done. It is not so difficult for you, a band will be placed upon your finger and you will live beneath the same roof, but that is all. There is no necessity for children, you are both lords within your own right," he turned towards the window, his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"Take my place Erestor,"

Erestor turned towards his brother, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, "W-what?" he gasped after a few attempts.

"Take my place,"

"Have you gone mad?" he whispered breathlessly.

Ecthelion rose to his feet and grasped his brother's hands, "Nay, it makes perfect sense Craban. You love Glorfindel and I do not... we are identical... you can do this! Switch with me on the binding day!"

Erestor stared at him, "You *have* gone mad,"

Ecthelion shook his head, "Understand my words Erestor, what I say makes sense,"

"It certainly does not," he hissed aggressively, "I cannot pretend to be you Ecthelion and there are so many differences between us,"

"For instance?"

"Our personality, our physiques, we look identical in robes, but beneath them we are not..." Erestor suddenly swallowed thickly, "And besides, Glorfindel will know," he whispered.

Ecthelion caught his face, "It is perfect Craban, you could simply say you have lost weight due to your distress over this situation. Erestor this is wonderful,"

"Nay," Erestor growled, shoving at his hands. "We will be discovered before the first week is over, we have completely diverse occupations. I cannot be you and appear on the training grounds! Adar will be furious if we dared such a thing, it will push him over the edge Ecthelion, tis only nanneth now that restrains him from releasing his complete wrath upon us. I will not do it!"

"Erestor you must!" Ecthelion exclaimed, grasping his brother's face once more, "I cannot hurt you this way, you love Glorfindel and I do not! I do this for you,"

Erestor shoved his brother back and Ecthelion stumbled over to the bed, looking up at his usually placid twin in astonishment. "Nay! You do this for yourself! Like everything else, it is all for you! You are a selfish bastard Ecthelion!" with that angry cry, he stormed from the chambers, leaving his stunned twin behind.

TBC

Translation:

Nanneth: mother

Gwanunig: twin

Gwador laes: baby brother

Gwador: brother


	12. Consolation

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 12 ~~~

Consolation

~~~ Hours later ~~~

Ecthelion worried his lip as he stared out of the window, tracking a large raindrop that slid down the pane, before settling at the base.

_Was he being selfish? Did he only wish for Erestor to bind with Glorfindel to save himself?_ The older twin sighed. _It was true, he did wish to save his own skin, but in doing so, his twin benefitted_.

Nay, this benefitted them both. He would never sacrifice his brother for himself.

Ecthelion looked up as the door slowly opened and he watched his brother enter the chamber, shoulders slumped and head lowered in shame.

"Very well, I will do it," he whispered miserably.

"Come here Craban," he crooned softly.

His gentle brother whimpered softly before making his way over to his twin, sinking into his familiar embrace. "I am sorry Bellas; it was not my intention to hurt you earlier. You have always been good to me, always put me first, you are the least selfish elf I know. Forgive me?" He peered up at his brother through his hair, his huge silver eyes glistening in the firelight.

Ecthelion smiled with affection and stroked his cheek, "Of course I forgive you Craban. It is a tense and difficult situation for us both,"

They sat together in silence, their arms wrapped around each other, rocking slightly.

"How will this work 'Thel?"

"I have no idea gwador laes, but... we have one year to produce an arrangement. Surely this is no challenge for a master strategist," he teased with a grin and when Erestor failed to rise to his banter, the older twin sighed and brushed at his cheek. "We will get through this Erestor,"

Identical silver eyes rose to meet his own, "We have to,"

TBC

Translation:

Gwador laes: baby brother

Craban:Crow

Bellas: Body strength 


	13. Building Tensions

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 13 ~~~

Building Tensions

Erestor was working quietly in the library, copying scrolls and completing a lengthy assignment for his tutor, when he heard proverbial laughter from outside of the window.

Curious, he rose to his feet and leant against the windowpane; smiling with amusement as he watched Ecthelion saunter along the garden path, a lady upon his arm. His brother was ever the charmer.

Erestor's grin rapidly faded to a grimace as he spied their father walking towards the couple, his fair features set into an angry scowl. Ecthelion was in trouble, that was apparent.

He watched as words were exchanged and the lady stepped away from the lords, curtseying low, before swiftly taking her leave of the irate warriors.

The young Lord watched her leave, before turning back to his family; further words were evidently exchanged before Ecthelion spun and stormed towards the house, his expression grimly set.

Erestor sighed; he had cautioned his brother previously. Despite Ecthelion's objections and their arrangement, the elder twin still remained the betrothed of Glorfindel, heir of a house of Gondolin: and Ecthelion's dalliances with elleth, none the less, would be viewed as scandalous and would derive much antagonism in a highly moral driven society.

Shaking his head, the darkling returned to his desk, twirling his quill between his fingers; assured it would not be long before his irate twin sought him out and ranted over the unreasonable misconduct of their Lord and father.

Yet instead of returning his attentions to his work, Erestor's mind began to drift.

For the twins, the months had passed far too swiftly and for Glorfindel, far too leisurely. Ecthelion had decisively ceased the majority of battle tuition; instead spending greater periods, in secret, instructing his hopeless brother on fundamental combat training and increasing his fitness, to an appropriate level at least. Whilst Erestor struggled to tutor his brother in his own educational aptitude and mannerisms, for fear that either would be later tested and discovered.

Physically, Erestor was strengthening; psychologically, Ecthelion was succeeding, yet the emotional strain was beginning to take its toll on the pair. Ecthelion fought regularly with their father, both proud, stubborn warrior's opposing over the most insignificant of matters; whilst Erestor became estranged of their father and sour in temperament.

In the last months, Ecthelion seldom conversed or associated with Glorfindel, despite their looming binding ceremony, and it had become awkward for the young friends. Erestor had pleaded with his brother to enlighten Glorfindel on their arrangement, yet Ecthelion had declined. It would cause further complications if Glorfindel knew of Erestor's love he had said, and something, of which he knew not, forced him not to.

All the while a torn, heartbroken mother and wife watched her family deteriorate before her eyes, unable to re-establish harmony and only able to offer individual comfort.

Erestor continued to twirl the quill between his fingers, thinking back to the evening meal two days prior.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

It was a quiet morning in the house of the Fountain and even quieter at morning table.

Yet the silence was broken by its Lord, delivering disturbing news, "This evening we are to dine with Lord Glorfael, Lady Hithlain and Glorfindel, I expect you both to be punctual and courteous."

The twins immediately tensed and exchanged a startled glance before looking sharply at their father.

Erestor turned pleading eyes to his mother, but Meren lowered her guilty gaze to her plate; whilst Ecthelion grumbled something rude beneath his breath that made his brother close his eyes.

"Would you care to repeat that Ecthelion?" Hathel grumbled dangerously.

The young elf glared angrily at his plate, "No my Lord, I apologise for my impertinence,"

Hathel nodded and returned to his attention to his meal, content in the knowledge that his sons would obey him.

When morning meal was over, the twins were dismissed and Erestor watched his brother storm ahead of him, towards his chambers. Stood outside, he took a moment to gather himself before following behind his brother, closing the door quietly and awaiting his twin's outburst.

"How dare he? Ecthelion boomed, throwing his belt onto the bed.

Erestor sat beside the belt, already weary despite the early hour, "Come now, the day and the evening will pass quickly if we remain occupied, gwador. Do not let this plague you overly so, whether you do or do not it will help not, either way we are expected at this meal,"

Ecthelion's eyes widened, "How can you be so calm Erestor?" he exclaimed with frustration.

"In what way will it help if we both lose our tempers 'Thel? And besides," Erestor rose to his feet and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his brother's ear before urging him into a chair and pressing a goblet of wine into his hand, "You know I am not quick to temper, even in these circumstances,"

"But-"

"Now, be silent and drink this,"

Ecthelion grumbled into the goblet as he obediently drank, before staring into its contents, "this is a good idea Craban; maybe I should drown my sorrows into this,"

Erestor chuckled as he sat beside Ecthelion and took the goblet from the miserable elf, "Daro Bellas," he crooned, "everything will be well, I know it. Now, take a few moments and then take yourself off to the stables, lest I drag you by your pointy ear. It will help the day move more quickly if you are busy,"

Ecthelion glared at his twin as he rose to his feet and made his way to the bathing chamber, carrying a change of clothing, "You are very lucky gwador, you have little to complain of; your duty is merely kitchen work, which I believe you enjoy!"

"It is growing on me yes,"

"Then it is not a punishment!" Ecthelion grumbled unhappily, "Tis unfair is what it is, I sweat and suffer in the stables whilst you bake buns and pastries-"

"Thel-" Erestor's voice took on a warning tone.

"Fine!" he growled, rising to his feet and stomping over to his twin's wardrobe, "But I am wearing your clothes. Has anyone ever told you that you are bossy?"

"Nay," Erestor called, "But you do have punishments to attend to, do not anger adar further by not attending, or me through annoyance. Now, move!"

Unfortunately for them both, the day did indeed pass far too quickly and the twins eventually found themselves back in their chambers, exchanging tense looks as they prepared their evening meal wear.

"I do not want to do this Bellas," Ecthelion moaned pitifully as he flopped onto the bed.

For some unexplainable reason, Erestor felt anger settle into the pit of his stomach.

"Neither do I Ecthelion! And yet I do not sit and complain at all times! For Valar's sake, grow a pair and get on with it!"

Ecthelion's eyes widened and he stared at his twin in astonishment, before glaring at him, "Erestor, I tire of your temper as of late,"

"And I tire of your grumbling and moaning Ecthelion!" he snapped in reply, struggling to remove the mithril clasp tangled in his mane.

"What do you expect Erestor?" he yelled, surprising himself and his twin with his hostility.

Erestor ran his hand over his hair, "Forgive me gwador, I did not mean those words," he released a heavy sigh, "I find myself short tempered lately,"

"I have noticed," Ecthelion grumbled clearly unforgiving, "And I tire of being the focus, I am not to blame for all of this you know,"

"I know, I know," Erestor, rose to his feet and made his way over to his twin, taking hold of his hand, "We cannot continue to take our anger and sorrow out on one another Bellas, it will destroy us,"

Ecthelion scratched at his brow, his expression glum as he pulled away and grasped at his clothing. He paused, looked at his twin and opened his mouth to speak; no words came forth and he shook his head with a deep sigh, "I am going to bathe,"

"Very well, do not take too long gwador."

~~~ Some time later ~~~

"Are you ready gwanunig?" Erestor called to his brother whilst adjusting his robes.

"Nay,"

The angry grumble from the bathing chamber made Erestor smile affectionately, "Come now gwador, the longer we delay, the greater is the chance we will anger adar,"

Ecthelion stepped from the bathing chamber, tugging at his tunic. "I do not wish for this meal tonight, this is preposterous! How can adar demand this of us?"

Erestor adjusted his twins tunic collar, refusing to rise to his twins picking: this time his brother was looking for a reason to bicker, "Come Thel, we can do this together... we have no choice," he held out his hand and Ecthelion looked down at the offered limb.

"As is everything in my life nowadays," he grumbled before taking his brother's hand: he could do this with his twin at his side.

They reached the family sitting chamber and settled beside each other on the long sofa before the fire, sharing a few glasses of wine in silence. Meren regarded her sons with sympathy and despair, whilst Hathel ignored the tense situation and uttered useless nonsense of the day's events. The twins suffered through this only through sheer will, exchanging frustrated glances until thankfully, yet also regrettably, a messenger arrived, pronouncing the arrival of the Golden Flower residents.

"Good, they are here," Hathel turned sudden serious eyes towards them, "I expect you both to behave as is befitting of your station this eve, no impudence or disregard. Is that understood?"

Ecthelion, clearly offended, opened his mouth to protest, then glanced at his frowning mother and thought better of it.

"Yes my Lord," they both answered miserably.

There was a soft knock to the door and at Hathel's beckon, a servant pronounced the Glorfael's and those of the Fountain rose to their feet.

"Welcome my friends," Hathel exclaimed, his arms open and smiling with affection.

The families greeted one another gladly whilst the twins awkwardly clasped arms with Glorfindel who bowed his head, a light flush upon his cheeks.

"Glorfindel," Ecthelion grunted, his face impassive and eyes shadowed.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Glorfindel gave a weak smile, "Ecthelion,"

"Come, let us adjourn to the dining hall, my servants are ready to serve a fine meal," Hathel announced, guiding his guests into the dining hall, where they were indeed, immediately served a fine meal.

Throughout dinner, Erestor's eyes remained firmly fixed upon his food, trying to delve into his own thoughts rather than concentrate on the tense situation and elf at his side. Conversation remained fixed between the Lords and ladies, yet an uncomfortable silence remained between the youngest of the elves.

"Ecthelion," Glorfael began as he placed aside his wine and the young elf warily regarded the Lord, "Glorfindel tells me you have not been journeying to the training fields of late,"

Hathel and Meren looked sharply at their oldest son, whose jaw tensed and shoulders stiffened. Erestor reached beneath the table to grasp his brother's arm, providing comfort and strength.

His brother's chin rose proudly and Ecthelion looked Glorfael squarely in the eye, "Yes my Lord, that is true," his eyes refused to settle upon his betrothed, yet he could see Glorfindel's head was lowered.

"Reasoning?"

"I do not have to explain my actions to you my Lord," he hissed.

"Ecthelion!" Hathel snapped and the young Lord gritted his teeth.

"Forgive my outburst my Lord; I have been distracted with other pursuits as of late,"

Glorfael nodded, accepting the answer and Meren regarded her oldest child with despair.

"What of you then Erestor? How comes along your studies?" she asked gently.

"They are well nanneth," he replied loosely, refusing to raise his gaze.

"That is good ion nin," she replied, her voice lowering solemnly.

"Glorfael how goes it with the training of your latest recruits?" Hathel asked, trying to break the sudden oppressing tension and silence.

"Ah, now there is a tale hidden amongst that mellon nin,"

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

Erestor shook his head with a sigh. The remainder of the meal had been tense and uncomfortable, distant and formal. The twins and their parents had only relaxed and breathed sighs of relief when their guests had taken their leave.

Hathel had immediately regarded his sons with disappointment and to their astonishment, Meren had finally lost her usually placid temper.

"Ai Rathelion, the twins have done well this night considering the situation thrust upon them at such short notice. Give them some good will for Valar's sake!" she had snapped before storming from the dining room, leaving three shocked males in her wake.

Hathel had turned back to his son's, his moment of surprise allowing them to glimpse his weakness and true sorrow of their state of affairs, before a guard settled upon him once more. The great Lord then looked them over and bowed his head before following his wife, his hands clasped at the small of his back.

Erestor and Ecthelion exchanged a startled glance before the younger twin wrapped his arm around the other, sighing wearily.

"Come Bellas, it has been a long day,"

They returned to Erestor's rooms, rooms which had become Ecthelion's as of late, and in silence they removed their formal clothing to clad themselves in comfortable night attire.

~~~ A little while later ~~~

"Thel?"

"Hmm?" Ecthelion grunted, distracted by copying Erestor's calligraphy over and over until it was mastered.

"What happens after the binding?"

Ecthelion frowned as he turned his complete attention to his brother, "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly smiling as his twin blushed and lowered his eyes.

"I mean, what of the binding night?... were... you know...as in what is expected of me as his husband. What of our appearances then? Surely Glorfindel will notice that my birthmark is upon the opposite side to yours, he has seen you shirtless many a time,"

Ecthelion gave him a lewd grin as he turned back to his work and dipped the quill into his ink, "then keep him distracted baby brother,"

With a grunt of frustration, Erestor turned back to look out of the window once more. His scowl faded however and he sighed in distress, "That is not all Bellas, we cannot continue this forever. We both have aspirations, opposite aspirations; I cannot be a warrior anymore than you can be a scribe or advisor, tis not in our natures. Glorfindel will know,"

"And by then he would have fallen in love with you Erestor," he turned to face his twin, "True, there will be an uproar, but not so great of an uproar. We are twins, Glorfindel does not love me, he is in exactly the same situation as we are and I know he will not complain. Besides he has Lord Glorfael's ear and you have adar's," he turned back to his work, "You can sweeten adar if he loses his temper,"

"I think this time... I may not Bellas,"

TBC

Translation:

Gwanunig: twin

Gwador: brother

Mellon nin: my friend

Bellas: body strength

Craban: crow

Daro: stop

Ion nin: my son

Nanneth: mother

Adar: Father


	14. Doubt

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 14 ~~~

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Life, work and exams gets in the way at times. Please read and review and enjoy.

Doubt

The remaining months were swift and painful. The bond between father and son's had further disintegrated with many disputes and harsh words. Glorfindel had become estranged, except for when forced to accompany the twins or Erestor, whom he thought to be Ecthelion, under chaperone company.

Finally, the day of their binding arrived.

Erestor lay quietly in his bathing basin, whilst Ecthelion sat at his head, cleansing his hair.

"It has gone so quickly," he whispered, his voice laced with regret and despair, "How did our lives change so quickly 'Thel? When did all of this..." he indicated to his white ceremonial robes which hung upon the door, "Become so complicated?"

Ecthelion sighed heavily and rubbed his shoulders, "Since adar saw fit to interfere in our lives gwador,"

"I would give anything to return to before this gwanunig, when I was a bookworm and you were outgoing and sociable."

"Nothing has changed there gwador," Ecthelion whispered against his twin's brow, bestowing a tender kiss before returning to his task.

"Everything has changed Bellas... I have changed,"

"All will be well little brother, it shall not be long that we must keep up this ruse now... just a little while longer. I am so proud of you,"

Erestor settled into silence once more, his thoughts returning to three days prior, when their father's had forced them to relate; with Lord Hathel suggesting a private walk in the gardens.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Erestor glanced everywhere but at the tall, powerful warrior at his side. He had never felt so ill at ease in his entire life, short though it may be.

He wiped his clammy palms upon his robe and took a deep breath. _Tis not difficult to make conversation Erestor, _he scolded himself, _speak! Say anything! Just do away with this awkwardness! SPEAK! _

"Your hair looks particularly lovely today Glorfindel," Erestor rolled his eyes and cringed. A_ye... you should have said nothing Erestor. _

Scowling at himself and cursing his inner voice, he missed Glorfindel's happy smile and the ease of his shoulders; until a large hand encircled his own.

Erestor gasped and looked sharply at the golden warrior, who's stride eased and slowed.

"Thank you 'Thel, you are looking particularly lovely today," at the mention of his brother's name, Erestor's heart fell: twas a cruel reminder that none of this was real. "Although, I have been concerned for you this past year,"

"You have?" he asked, swallowing past the lump of emotion in his throat and basking in the warrior's touch.

"Aye, you have lost weight and you have become so reserved. Erestor seems to have come out of his shell through this, he is behaving more like you," Erestor inwardly rolled his eyes; he would have to remind his wayward brother to behave more appropriately.

"It has been a little... difficult, this situation," he answered truthfully. He glanced at Glorfindel and caught a strange emotion flicker through the warrior's eyes before he looked away, his shoulders tense.

"Aye,"

To Erestor's surprise, Glorfindel released his hand and an unease settled between them once more. He watched Glorfindel carefully for a few moments, yet there was no inclination to his inner thoughts. With a sigh and a frustrated scowl, Erestor suffered a sufficient amount of discomfit until the stroll ended.

Upon reaching Hathel's domain once more, Glorfindel turned to Erestor and cleared his throat, "Well... namarie, Ecthelion,"

Receiving another cold slap in the face, from the mention of his brother's name -from the elf he loved- Erestor stiffened, his gaze becoming crisp and cold. "Namarie, Lord Glorfindel," then, with those bitter words, he entered his home without looking back at the hurt elf behind him.

~~~ End of flashback ~~~

Ecthelion adjusted his brother's braids and the circlet that rested upon his brow. "Beautiful, as always," he crooned with a soft smile. He looked into his brother's eyes and his smile faded, "Erestor?"

His younger brother trembled and looked at his twin with large, wet eyes, "I cannot do this Thel, I am so afraid. I am not like you; it is easier to play the coward than the champion,"

"Stop this Erestor!" he hissed, catching his brother's face. "You are not a coward; you are my strength... my hero. You can do this; you are a strategic genius, think of it like a game,"

"But it is not a game Thel! This is our lives! Ada and nana will know we have switched immediately,"

"Erestor get a hold of yourself!" he shook his brother and just then the door opened and their parents stepped into the chamber.

"Ai you look beautiful meleth," Meren crooned as she swept forwards and embraced her son.

Erestor fell immediately into his brother's persona, were he would have bloomed, Ecthelion would accept the affection with almost exasperation, "Le hannon nanneth,"

Ecthelion smiled proudly before taking upon a calm, timid character. He looked up as Hathel stepped towards him and managed to smile sweetly at their father.

"Watch your brother with pride today Erestor, for I am filled with joy," he then stepped towards whom he assumed to be Erestor and held out his arm which his son clasped, "I am sorry this has happened this way ion nin, but I know you will do me proud... I know you will make this work,"

Erestor swallowed thickly, remaining impassive to conceal the lie between them. "I will adar, I know my duty,"

Hathel nodded, "Then we will proceed you," he took hold of his wife's hand and nodded to his youngest son, "Come Erestor,"

Ecthelion glanced at his apprehensive brother and smiled proudly before stepping close, "This is your chance Erestor, your dream come true... do not waste it," with that he took his leave.

Erestor, now alone, glanced at his reflection, his heart racing. "You can do this Erestor, just a little longer... just a little longer," taking a deep breath and smoothing out his pristine robes; Erestor made his way from his chambers and took measured steps along the hall.

Focussing upon the noise of the gathered elves within the great gardens, he ignored his racing heart and clammy palms. As he reached the great doors leading to the garden's, he took a deep breath, silence descended and he stepped onto the green grass.

TBC

Translation:

Ion Nin: My son

Gwador: brother

Gwanunig: Twin


	15. Union

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 15 ~~~

Union

Erestor walked along the aisle, glancing at the many elves either side of him. Soft whispers and murmurs reached his ears and he swallowed thickly, fearfully. Taking a deep breath, Erestor raised his head and looked up into warm, sapphire eyes and felt his anxiety fade away.

Glorfindel gave him an encouraging smile and Erestor smiled back, stepping onto the dais before Turgon and taking the Vanya's strong hand.

"Welcome guests," the king called, smiling down at the two young elves before him, "This day is a day of commemoration, for our young Lord's Glorfindel and Ecthelion, of two of our most important houses; for today they are to join and be blessed before the valar and our people in absolute matrimonial union,"

An affectionate croon rang about the crowd of elves before Turgon's voice rose once more, "We shall now begin; Meren, Glorfael please bestow your gifts,"

Meren stepped forwards, a beautiful smile gracing her delicate features. She stopped before Glorfindel and the young warrior lowered to allow her to place a delicate mithril necklace about his neck, the emblem of their house resting atop his breast.

"Welcome to the family Glorfindel, may Varda bless this union,"

Glorfindel smiled at the gentle elleth and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Le hannon nanneth,"

Glorfael stepped towards Erestor, his usually stern face gentled into a smile, "I welcome you to our family Ecthelion, may Manwe bless this union," he slid a mithril chain about his neck, the emblem of the Golden Flower resting over his heart.

Erestor glanced warily at his twin before smiling at Glorfael and bowing his head, "Hannon le Adar," they clasped arms, before the parents returned to standing behind their respective children.

"Make your vows and exchange your rings," Turgon ordered softly.

Silver eyes met blue and Erestor felt his angst and apprehension fade away, both quickly replaced with warmth and adoration.

Glorfindel reached into his tunic pocket and withdrew a silver band, which he slid onto Erestor's forefinger, before following with gold. He then looked into his beloved's glistening eyes.

"_Antanyë lyenna telpina cormalya ar malta corma ar vorima melmenya," _

Erestor glanced uncertainly at his twin before taking a deep breath and removing his own bands, sliding them onto Glorfindel's large forefinger.

"_Antanyë lyenna telpina cormalya ar malta corma ar vorima melmenya"_

Turgon smiled as he stepped forwards and clasped their shoulders, "Join hands young ones,"

Erestor's heart began to race as he took Glorfindel's strong, warm hand before mithril rope surrounded their bound limbs and wrists.

Turgon rested his hands atop the bound pair; "May Manwe and Varda safeguard this binding and shelter it from the shadow of death. May Glorfindel and Ecthelion love and live as one, according to the will of Eru Iluvatar,"

The king raised their hands and the elves broke out into applause, petals and soft cloth raining upon them from the elves in the trees. The newlyweds shared a soft, meaningful smile before turning to face their family, friends and fellow citizens.

Their parents rushed forth to congratulate them and Ecthelion enveloped his twin in a hearty embrace, "Congratulations gwador, I am so happy for you,"

"Thank you gwanunig, thank you," the younger twin murmured against his brother's ear.

"Come my friends, let us reconvene in the grand hall to make merry!" Turgon cried: a bawdy cheer rose throughout the Gondolinions before the crowd made their way to the king's great halls.

Upon entry to the beautiful halls, the minstrels began to play a gentle melody and servants stepped forwards offering wine and ale.

"Tis beautiful," Erestor murmured as he looked about the decor. The servants had worked hard, silver and gold cloth decorated the pillars and hung from the ceiling, whilst the crests of their houses lay entwined upon the dais. The indication that two important houses had joined in matrimony made Erestor swallow thickly.

The young scribe gasped as he was suddenly pulled behind a pillar. Finally alone, Glorfindel leant down and pressed a light kiss to Erestor's lips. He pulled back and smiled at his slightly smaller mate. "I will make this work 'Thel... I love you. I promise I will make you happy,"

To his relief, Erestor smiled brightly and leant into his embrace, "I know mellon nin, I trust you,"

Glorfindel pressed another kiss to his husband's lips whilst caressing his soft cheeks. They broke apart at the sound of a clearing throat and looked up to find king Turgon at their side, grinning with amusement.

"My Lord," they gasped, bowing down to the great king.

"Enough young ones, I seek to congratulate you both," he stepped forwards and clasped their shoulders, "Tis a great union wrought this day, two of my greatest warriors and Lords,"

Erestor swallowed guiltily before smiling up at his king, "Thank you my Lord,"

Turgon smiled at him before turning to Glorfindel, "May I borrow you for a short moment Glorfindel?"

"Of course my Lord,"

"Excellent," Turgon nodded to Erestor, "I shall not keep him long,"

"I will return to you 'Thel," with a comforting squeeze to his shoulder the Vanya took his leave.

Erestor watched them leave, a knot forming in his stomach until Ecthelion appeared at his side.

"Congratulations," Ecthelion offered with a gentle smile, "You look well together, dark and light. I wish you great fortune," Ecthelion stepped forwards to embrace his brother and kiss his cheek, "Tis I who should thank you Erestor," he whispered softly, meaningfully.

"I would do anything for you my brother,"

"Which is what makes you so special my heart?" Ecthelion murmured as he pressed their brows together, "Come, let us celebrate," he led his twin over to the banquet table and placed a goblet of wine in his hand.

"To you gwanunig!" Ecthelion exclaimed joyfully.

"Nay, to us Bellas,"

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

"Erestor!" the twins turned at the familiar voice and found Glorfindel making his way towards them. Their hearts raced and Erestor clutched at his twin's strong hand.

"Thel," he gasped.

"Are you trying to steal my husband from me?" the golden warrior asked as he stepped close and handed Erestor a goblet of wine before turning to Ecthelion.

The twins immediately relaxed and Ecthelion grinned, "That would be a cause for concern Glorfindel, given that Ecthelion is my brother,"

Glorfindel laughed joyously, his eyes glittering with the effect of the wine, "Indeed scribe, it seems I will have to tease you less now that we are family, yes?"

The brother's exchanged an awkward glance and Erestor took a sip of his wine.

"Tis all in good nature mellon, at least I hope it is,"

"It is, it is indeed mellon," Glorfindel clasped Ecthelion's shoulder and made to speak further when a bell rang, signalling the commencement of the grand feast. "Come, I think it is best I fill my stomach else I will embarrass myself. I may have had a little too much wine,"

"That always was your flaw Glorfindel," Ecthelion murmured with affection.

An awkward silence ensued, broken by Erestor's frightened gasp, Glorfindel's grunt of confusion and Ecthelion's audible swallow.

"How do you know this Erestor?" the Vanya asked with surprise, looking the younger twin over.

"I... I-" Ecthelion glance helplessly at his twin.

"Ah," Glorfindel suddenly chuckled, "Ecthelion shares everything with you, no? I should have realised," he lightly nudged his husband's shoulder and was graced with two identically relieved grins, "Come! I am famished,"

The twins fell into step beside one another, the golden Lord sauntering before them, calling out to his fellow warriors.

"'Thel we cannot afford such a slip, you must be more careful,"

"I know, I am sorry Craban,"

With a loud sigh, Erestor broke from his twin and moved to sit at his husband's side, whilst Ecthelion moved to sit alongside their father and opposite the newlyweds.

The celebration lingered for the bound couple, Erestor was thankful; yet Glorfindel, now clear-headed, was eager to run his hands over the younger elf's delectable body.

The young Vanya inwardly sighed; soothing Ecthelion was going to be difficult once they reached their bed chambers. Despite Ecthelion's best efforts, he was aware of his mate's apprehension; one cannot hide frozen rigidity whenever touched by another. Yet it was no surprise, he thought unhappily, Ecthelion had never wanted any of this.

Erestor wrung his clammy hands throughout the lengthy celebration, his eyes danced nervously about the hall, hoping and praying Glorfindel would not take their leave into his own hands. His hopes and prayers went unanswered.

Glorfindel raised his hand and pressed a sweet kiss to his knuckles, his eyes dark and intense in their stare.

"Come 'Thel, I think it is a due hour for us to retire," he rose to his feet and Erestor swallowed thickly as he followed suit, "My Lords, my ladies," Glorfindel called, charismatic and gallant as ever, "Ecthelion and I would like to thank you all for attending today's and this evening's celebration in our honour," the elves crooned and bowed their heads, "But I am sure you can continue until twilight without our presence and even take our share of wine,"

Laughter rang about, yet two identical elves did not join in the jest. Erestor smiled as was expected, yet his eyes drifted to his brother's and emotions, that ran deep and fierce, feared and painful were shared and yet to no good end, for Erestor was still pulled from the halls towards the house of the Golden Flower, his virtue and innocent way of life to be left behind.

TBC

A/N: From a teaser to her readers, the next few chapters have been written, but unfortunately for you... I love to keep you in suspense. Please review and enjoy, it becomes a lot more interesting from here on in.

Translation:

Quenyan: _Antanyë lyenna telpina cormalya ar malta corma ar vorima melmenya: _I give you your silver ring and a gold ring with my eternal love, and I marry you

Le Hannon nanneth: Thank you mother

Hannon le Adar: Thank you father

Gwador: brother

Gwanunig: twin

Mellon: Friend

Mellon Nin: My friend


	16. Joining

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Erestor and Ecthelion are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 16 ~~~

A/N: I will again keep Erestor's name in this chapter except for when Glorfindel speaks.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL MATERIAL. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION**

Joining

Glorfindel opened the door for Erestor, inwardly smiling as his younger friend nervously wrung his hands.

"Thel I would think you were nervous," he teased as he closed and locked the door, the audible 'snip' making his spouse jump.

At the mention of his brother's name, Erestor tensed. "I... I have never been... intimate with a male," he suddenly stiffened as Glorfindel stepped behind him and massaged his tense shoulders.

"Thel...you are the only elf in all of Arda that I wish to spend the rest of eternity with as it is so."

"Oh," was all Erestor could whisper.

He heard Glorfindel's breath catch and inwardly kicked himself; taking a deep breath he turned to face the great Vanya, the elf he loved, yet did not love him in return.

"And I you mellon nin, this is hard for me, but I would do this for you and no other,"

Placated and content, Glorfindel stepped forwards and held Erestor's hands.

"I am willing to do this if you are Thel," he whispered with a happiness that confused Erestor.

Realising this moment was the one he had wished for; he nodded breathlessly and moved into the warrior's powerful embrace.

Glorfindel smiled gently and Erestor's breath caught as the warrior leant down and took his mouth in a sweet, yet cautious kiss. A moan involuntarily escaped him and he clutched at broad shoulders as the kiss deepened.

Pulling back from the passionate kiss, and breathing heavily, Glorfindel smiled down at him and cupped his cheek. "'Thel, I know this is difficult for you, but know that I love you and... and to know that I, and only I, will ever know your body intimately makes me the happiest elf that has ever lived." He pressed a light kiss to his nervous friend's lips. "Now...let me make you comfortable."

They entered the grand sleeping chambers and Erestor's eyes immediately sought the bed, gaping at its enormity.

"Your bed is big enough for a king," he whispered.

Glorfindel looked at him in confusion and Erestor immediately realised his slip, Erestor had been in Glorfindel's chambers before.

"I mean... I know I have seen it many times mellon, but... tis still shocking," he quickly amended.

Holding his breath, Erestor watched Glorfindel's expression and sagged as the warrior chuckled.

"I know, you say it each time. Who knew one day you would be sharing it with me. Come," he held his hand out to his friend and Erestor nervously took it.

Glorfindel lifted him into his arms and laid him atop the fluffy pillows before looking him over. Glorfindel slowly removed the cloth covering Erestor's form, staring as soft alabaster flesh was revealed to him.

Glorfindel looked up as Erestor suddenly tensed and covered his body.

"Glorfindel? You are staring."

Glorfindel quickly caught his hands. "Nay do not cover yourself Thel, you are absolutely beautiful. I never knew you to be so coy, you were not like this with the elleth were you?" he teased.

The dark elf smiled shyly as Glorfindel lowered himself for a passionate kiss, their toes curling and bodies shuddering. Erestor moaned into the kiss and raised his arms to wrap around his husband's neck, this was everything he had ever hoped for. Glorfindel soothingly stroked Erestor' sides, willing away his tension.

His lover was afraid and unsure, that was clear. He pulled back from the kiss and lowered his mouth to his lover's neck.

"You are so beautiful," he crooned, his breath ghosting over Erestor' ear tip.

The scribe shivered in pleasure and arched his back, "Glorfindel."

The great warrior lapped at his ear and suckled gently before blowing cool air upon the wet skin. Erestor's response aroused him as the younger elf cried out, his hips bucking and his back arching. "More!" he moaned.

"More?" questioned the Lord in amusement, Erestor was finally relaxing. The younger elf's oversensitivity was arousing beyond belief. "I love the sounds you make mellon nin, I intend to make you scream my name before this night is through."

Erestor moaned and arched his back as Glorfindel lovingly kissed along his neck and upper torso.

A hot, wet mouth latched onto his nipple, suckling hungrily, whilst the thumb of the warrior's other hand caressed its twin. Erestor released a choked cry, leaning into the exploring fingers: delighted at discovering how sensitive his lover truly was, Glorfindel increased his attentions, nipping and soothing rhythmically.

Feeling bold, Glorfindel ran his hand boldly over Erestor's length, as it pressed against his own, smiling as Erestor moaned and writhed beneath him.

"I wish to pleasure you," Erestor whispered as Glorfindel kissed along his chest and neck until reaching his lips.

"You are pleasuring me Thel, your pleasure brings me pleasure," He took Erestor's hands and pressed them to his bulging erection, "You see?"

Licking his lips nervously, Erestor stroked his lover's member. Glorfindel watched every nuance upon Erestor's face, searching for disgust, yet finding naught, but curiosity and enjoyment, he moaned and enjoyed the younger elf's touch.

Erestor in turn watched Glorfindel's expression closely and was delighted to find utter rapture and desire glistening back at him from eyes darker than coal.

"I want to feel you" he whispered shyly and Glorfindel nipped at his lower lip.

"You are my husband now, Erestor, I will give you anything you so desire," he heaved himself up onto his knees and Erestor watched Glorfindel placed his hands upon his hips, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Why are you staring at me so?"

"You wished to touch me Erestor, come now, do not be afraid,"

Erestor rose to his knees and with shaky hands he lowered the cloth across Glorfindel's huge chest, swallowing nervously as it fell to pool about his trim waist.

He then raised shy eyes to Glorfindel's, awaiting his permission to touch him.

"Do as you wish,"

With a smile, Erestor raised his hand to smooth it over a large pectoral, excitedly nervous that he was permitted such behaviour. The great Vanya was twice as large as the warrior norm and stunningly beautiful.

He traced Glorfindel's muscular torso amorously and possessively, his heart beginning to race in realisation. He was his, Glorfindel was now his.

Fascinated by the ring through Glorfindel's left nipple, Erestor toyed with the golden mithril and could not help but lower his head and cover it with his lips.

"You are becoming adept at this mellon nin," the Vanya panted, clutching a handful of dark, silky hair in his hand.

After a long moment of enjoying Erestor's touch, he reluctantly pulled him back.

"Shall we remove the rest of our clothing?" he asked, smiling as his younger husband nodded timidly.

They quickly removed the rest of their clothing and Erestor's eyes immediately sought the Vanya's lower body, gaping at the sight.

"You are so… large," He whispered breathlessly.

Glorfindel looked down at his large erection, chuckling with amusement before leaning forwards and pressing the smaller elf onto his back, "Maybe so, but do not worry my love. I will not hurt you, I promise."

Glorfindel cupped Erestor as they kissed and stroked his husband's engorged shaft to full hardness. Despite his misgiving's, Erestor was a well endowed elf.

Moaning into the kiss, Erestor wantonly spread his legs. He ran his hands over Glorfindel's body, boldly cupping his husband's rear and squeezing before he lifted his hands to rub the pointy tips of his lover's ears.

Glorfindel moaned and pulled back to kiss down his husband's form, delving into the darkling's navel and rejoicing in Erestor's surprised whimpers. He glanced up at Erestor's flushed face an heaving chest before lowering further, bypassing his proud, perfect erection until he reached soft slender thighs, kissing each reverently.

Erestor groaned in frustration, "Saes!"

Glorfindel chuckled as he nipped and kissed the soft skin at the back of Erestor's knees and inner thighs.

"Patience my heart,"

"Glorfindel," Erestor moaned, his head rolling from side to side; beads of perspiration grazing along his neck.

Glorfindel trailed up Erestor's thighs and as he did he lifted his slender legs towards his chest, exposing his untried opening to view.

Surprisingly at ease at being wholly subjected to Glorfindel's will, Erestor leant back into the pillows as his husband pinned him down and finally took him into his mouth.

"Ai!" he had never experienced anything as precious or exquisite as his husband's soft lips wrapped around him, and to his own surprise, he found himself begging for more, "Glorfindel saes… saes take me... I need you"

Glorfindel hummed around his arousal and inwardly grinned as Erestor arched beneath him. His beloved was far more sensitive than he had imagined.

He pulled away from his husband and chuckled as Erestor cried out in frustration. Glorfindel lapped at his scrotum for a moment, taking the soft pouch into his mouth before slipping lower and brushing his tongue over his lover's puckered entrance.

Erestor pulled Glorfindel up and boldly rolled his lover onto his back before kissing down his body, delighting in his his lover growls and moans. He reached Glorfindel's engorged shaft and stroked it with his hand before pressing his mouth over the hard flesh, lapping and sucking as Glorfindel had done so with himself.

The Vanya moaned as Erestor's tongue laved at the tiny slit before he was engulfed; his beloved's hand squeezing and rubbing what his mouth could not. Teeth raked gently over his sensitive member and he yelped.

"Easy meleth, I will not hurt you," Erestor soothed as he stroked the long, thick shaft.

"Hmm… then you are a natural. You are certain you have never done this before?" Glorfindel panted, dropping his head back against the pillow.

"Does this please you hir nin?" he teased, chuckling at Glorfindel's hearty response.

"Hmm, you do not understand how much,"

Glorfindel raised him by his arms for a sweet kiss, before rolling his husband beneath him.

"Are you prepared my sweet one?" he asked and Erestor scowled.

"I am not sweet," he grumbled playfully, folding his arms across his chest until Glorfindel kissed his full lips, chuckling softly.

"You are *my* sweet one. Now, are you ready?" he repeated and the younger elf swallowed nervously, yet opened his legs.

"I am. Will it hurt?" he whispered as Glorfindel leant forwards and nipped his lower lip, but the great Vanya shook his head.

"There may be a little discomfort, but I would never hurt you meleth,"

Erestor stroked Glorfindel's side as the Vanya leant across the bed and reached for an amber coloured phial. He looked over his beloved husband, his heart racing with emotion and anxiety. There was no elf more beautiful, more perfect or gallant than this young warrior who would love him, cherish him and take from him that which was precious and untouched.

When Glorfindel poured viscous oil from the phial and coated his fingers, Erestor frowned in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"It will ease the passageway," Glorfindel lightly rubbed his fingertip around Erestor's tight opening, feeling it tense and tighten upon first contact. When Erestor gasped, Glorfindel distracted him with a breath taking kiss.

Glorfindel continued to lightly caress him, silently and patiently waiting. Erestor was on the verge of questioning him when he felt his muscle reflexively twitch and the warrior's large finger pushed inside to the knuckle. Gasping and tensing at the abrupt intrusion, Erestor clutched at Glorfindel's powerful bicep and shoulder.

"Easy, 'Thel, relax meleth nin, and remember it is I, your friend. I will not hurt you. Take deep breaths… that is it… easy sweetheart," he continued to soothe Erestor, stroking his arousal, until the tension seeped out of his husband, soft moans beginning to slip past his lips.

When Erestor could take three fingers, Glorfindel turned his hand palm upwards and curled his fingers. The young warrior grinned as Erestor yelped, his back bowing and his legs widening.

"What was that?" panted the young scribe, moaning loudly as Glorfindel repeated the action.

The Vanya lowered his body over Erestor's and kissed him sweetly,  
"That is what you have been missing, mellon nin,"

Glorfindel thrust his fingers in and out of Erestor until the scribe could take no more; begging and pleading, clutching and grasping. He leant over Erestor after oiling his pulsing shaft, shivering at his own touch.

Erestor raised his hands to nervously grasp at Glorfindel's arms as his lover laid over him and aligned himself at his entrance.

"Are you certain meleth? Are you ready?" he whispered against soft lips, swollen from his own kisses.

Erestor took a deep breath and nodded, "I am,"

Glorfindel pressed against Erestor's entrance, gazing into his beloved's silvery eyes, until his powerful muscle gave way. Erestor awaited the pain he was certain would follow, yet to his surprise he felt only a mild discomfort and welcoming fullness.

"Are you well?" Glorfindel panted, beads of perspiration upon his brow attesting to his restraint and struggle.

"Yes,"

Glorfindel pulled back his hips and then returned to the tight, velvet heat that gripped him.

"Valar you feel so good," he moaned, lowering to bury his head into Erestor's thick hair.

After a few experimental thrusts, Erestor bucked and cried out as that special gland was brushed and prodded. With a grin, Glorfindel lifted onto his elbows and pressed deep kisses to his mate's lips.

Erestor threw his head back in ecstasy as Glorfindel made love to him: he raised his legs higher up his husband's waist, pressing his heels into his lover's buttocks forcing Glorfindel deeper inside.

"Glorfindel," he gasped as he reached up to clutch his husband's powerful back, running his nails reverently over the flexing muscles.

Glorfindel kissed him passionately before opening his mouth wide over Erestor's neck, possessively marking him as his own.

"Mine," he murmured.

"Yours…ai!"

Thrusts quickened at the scribe's urging until both elves reached their pinnacle; their souls tearing from their bodies, joining and then returning to their respective forms, each with part of the other in their fea. They were one.

Glorfindel collapsed onto his elbows, still buried deep inside the scribe as he kissed his lips and neck.

"That was spectacular, I never knew... hannon le meleth nin, I love you" Erestor whispered as he embraced his husband, pressing loving kisses to his soft lips.

"Le melon," the warrior crooned, nipping at Erestor's lower lip. He looked over his beloved for long moments. "I feel you," he murmured with surprise.

Erestor's lips developed into a soft, affectionate smile, "As I feel you my husband,"

They shared a deep, long, intimate kiss before Glorfindel pulled his lax length out of Erestor and used the corner of the sheet to wipe them clean. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his beloved spouse, pulling him back against his chest.

Erestor cuddled back against his lover's powerful chest and pulled his arm tighter around him, his body thrumming in the aftermath of pleasure, "Melon le."

Exhaustion consuming them, they fell into swift sleep, their flushed skin restoring to its normal pallor and their hearts beating as one.

TBC

A/N: The next chapter is also written. Chapter 17- Glorfindel finds out.

Translation:

Saes: please

Mellon nin: my friend

Meleth: love

Hir nin: my Lord

Le melon/ melon le: I love you

Meleth nin: my love

Hannon le/ le hannon: thank you


	17. Discovery

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 17 ~~~

WARNING: Minor violence in this chapter. No rape. Read at your own discretion.

Discovery

Glorfindel slowly ran his hands over his sleeping husband's beautiful form. Ecthelion seemed far leaner, his bearing less confident, but Glorfindel supposed it would be associated with Ecthelion's misery over the binding.

He suddenly grinned; the valar had heard his pleas and had seen fit to bless him with the most beautiful creature on Arda, now willing and malleable in his embrace.

He slowly removed the blanket from his husband's form, biting his lip to stifle a moan of pleasure as his dark beauty was unveiled. Unable to resist, Glorfindel leant down to press butterfly kisses along Ecthelion's chest and hips.

With a frown, Glorfindel slowly rose onto his elbow, dawning horror settling as a knot in the base of his stomach. There were only two physical differences between Ecthelion and Erestor, despite their uniformity; one voluntary and one involuntary.

To be told apart they placed one braid on opposite sides of their dark hair, Erestor's on the left and Ecthelion's on the right. Yet, innate and unique, was a mark of birth: a small brown patch upon the hip of each twin.

And Glorfindel knew well that Ecthelion's was located on his right hip whilst Erestor's was on his...

His eyes suddenly widened and a shudder ran along his spine, "Erestor?"

Silver eyes opened, alert, yet confused as he looked about the strange chambers.

"Erestor?" the familiar voice repeated.

"Yes?" he questioned, turning onto his side. Memories returned with a sickening rush as he looked into Glorfindel's horrified eyes.

There was a tense moment of silence before Glorfindel leapt to his feet and backed away from the bed, shaking his head in denial.

Erestor slowly sat up and swallowed thickly, "Glorfindel-"

The warrior stalled him with an outstretched hand, "Do not," he croaked, "Just... just do not," he stumbled into the bathing chamber, grasping his clothes as he went and slammed the door shut.

"Glorfindel!" Erestor leapt from the bed, throwing a robe over himself, before hammering on the door, "Please do not be upset! If you would just let me explain!"

The door flew open and Erestor barely stopped himself from stumbling into the warrior.

"What is there to explain?" he yelled, drawing himself to his full height and towering over the younger scribe.

Erestor, suddenly faced with an unusually infuriated son of the Golden Flower, flinched in fear, "I-"

"How you deceived me? How you deceived everyone? How long would you have continued this trickery?"

"Glor-", Erestor yelped in pain and shock as the Vanya's open palm struck his cheek.

"Do not speak my name!"

"Glorfindel!" he sobbed, reaching out to hold the warrior at bay.

This was all becoming out of control. He had never expected such a violent reaction from the usually placid warrior: indeed, it was clear he knew very little about his brother's closest friend.

"Do not touch me, you whore!"

Erestor cried out as Glorfindel's large hand tangled in his hair and he was dragged from the chamber.

"Glorfindel!" he wailed, panting in fear, shock and pain.

To his horror and humiliation, Glorfindel dragged him through the halls of his house, across the courtyard and towards the stables.

"Bring out my horse!" he yelled at his shocked servants who hurried to do as ordered.

"Release me!" he wailed, "I am a Lord!" Erestor cried out as Glorfindel's grip tightened.

"You are naught more than a harlot to me now, a lying harlot!" he sneered viciously.

He leapt atop his skittish stallion and jerked Erestor up before him, gripping him firmly.

"You cannot do this to me! I am the prince of a house!"

"Silence!" he kicked Asfaloth into a gallop and Erestor sobbed pitifully; his slender body painfully hunched over the horse's back.

They reached the House of the Fountain in swift time and the guards immediately came to attention as they caught sight of their young Lord being pulled violently through the courtyard.

"Nay!" Erestor called out to halt any interference. The young scribe stumbled over a small hole and barely managed to scramble back to his feet as Glorfindel maintained his swift stride, "Saes Glorfindel!" he sobbed, receiving no answer in reply.

Glorfindel dragged him through the halls in silence. Swiftly and without difficulty, he reached Ecthelion's vast chambers and, without knocking, he burst through the door.

Ecthelion, who had been reading peacefully upon the divan, flinched at the resounding bang of the door against the wall. He looked up and gaped as his brother, merely dressed in a thin robe and bare-foot, was hauled into his chambers by his hair.

Glorfindel shoved Erestor who landed heavily on the hard wooden floor, gasping for breath and sobbing pitifully.

"What in all Arda-" Ecthelion gasped as he leapt to his feet.

Erestor scrambled over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his legs, clutching his twin in fear.

"'Thel!"

"You inform me Ecthelion!" the enraged Vanyarin growled.

Ecthelion sank down onto his haunches and lifted his brother's chin; his eyes immediately came to rest upon the large, budding handprint on the identical face. His eyes darkened with rage and he rose slowly to his feet, glaring at the golden warrior.

"You struck him?" he asked dangerously, softly.

"It is little more than that snivelling, cowardly whore deserves; he lied to me! You both did!"

Ecthelion released a furious snarl and made to step threateningly towards the irate Vanya until Erestor caught his leg.

"No 'Thel! Saes" he sobbed.

The dark haired warrior closed his eyes and slowly inhaled, "For your own sake Glorfindel, I advise that you leave my chambers and my home, immediately," he warned calmly.

"So simply?" Glorfindel asked in disbelief, "I should take this to Turgon, you pair of deceitful bastards. You have lied, not only to the valar, but our people, the king, your family... and me!"

"What difference does it make?" Ecthelion yelled, finally losing his temper, "We were forced into this arrangement, as long as the elders are satisfied what does it matter?"

"I suggested the arrangement!" Glorfindel yelled passionately.

TBC

Translation:

Saes: Please


	18. Retribution

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 18 ~~~

A/N: This is a very short chapter with some violence.

Retribution

The silence echoed...

And the twins froze...

Two pairs of identically silver eyes and one pair of blue widened in astonishment and dawning realization.

"You... you suggested this?" Ecthelion gasped.

"Yes! And I am now bound to the runt of the House of the Fountain, instead of the great elf lord I love!"

Erestor gasped at the barb and Ecthelion felt a knot of rage settle in his stomach, "Take that back," he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Take what back?" Glorfindel growled as he drew himself to his full height, which was a few inches higher than the twins, "That he is a runt," he looked Erestor over in revulsion, "Nay. The pitiable one of a strong line, the weakest of twins... a bookworm," Glorfindel snarled the title with cruel malice, "What hope does Erestor have of pleasing me? I would rather depart this life than be bound to him for eternity!"

Glorfindel was unprepared for Ecthelion's sudden outburst of temper, and was therefore incapable of evading the strong fist that sought his jaw.

With a grunt, the young warrior stumbled away, his lower legs catching upon a low table and sending him sprawling over the hearth rug.

"No 'Thel!" Erestor wailed as he grasped at his brother's raised arm.

"Release me!" he snapped, shoving his younger brother aside before storming over to the fallen lord and seizing his tunic. With vicious, vengeful delight the oldest twin delivered blow after blow; parrying and blocking those that Glorfindel defensively returned.

Erestor covered his mouth and ran from the chamber, "Ada! Ada!"

Glorfindel swung his massive fist, but his lithe friend had agility and grace in favour of his bulk. He spun beneath Glorfindel's arm and drove his fist into the Vanya's unprotected abdomen whilst simultaneously twisting his body and using Glorfindel's load against him.

The young warrior grunted as he found himself staring up at the arched ceiling, his breath leaving him in a sharp 'whoosh'. He raised his head, yet Ecthelion wasted no time in leaping atop him and pinned his larger form to the ground.

Glorfindel strained and clawed at his friend, his eyes bulging as he struggled to breathe against the arm crushing his windpipe.

"Die you bastard!" the dark haired warrior growled.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ecthelion was torn from the older elf. With the returned ability to breathe, Glorfindel greedily sucked air into his starved lungs, groaning as he did so.

He was abruptly pulled into a sitting position and drawn against a familiar powerful chest.

"Shh ion nin, shh. You are safe now, just breathe," Glorfael crooned, rocking his son back and forth. The old Lord turned towards his guards, "Take Glorfindel to our healers,"

The guards quickly stepped forwards and lifted their young Lord into their embrace before carrying him from the vast chamber.

Glorfael watched his son depart, before slowly turning to face the chaos of the chamber, his blue eyes alight with fire.

Ecthelion continued to struggle against his father, glaring hatefully at the door, his young form still gripped in tempers restraints.

The anarchy came to an abrupt conclusion when Hathel's hand met Ecthelion's cheek in a ringing blow, "Daro Ecthelion! Lest I tan your behind with my belt!"

"No ada!" Erestor wailed as he grasped his brother to him.

Ecthelion cupped his cheek and looked at his father with wide eyes, "What do you strike me for?" he cried.

"For your attempt to murder my child!" Glorfael yelled, "I will be seeing this through Hathel, I am taking this to the king,"

Hathel held up his hand, glancing over his shoulder at his closest friend, before glaring at his oldest son. "Your explanation had best be fair Ecthelion," he growled.

"I was defending Erestor's honour!" he snapped and the elders glanced at the younger twin who leant against his brother, one hand upon his chest. It was then they noticed the gold band around his finger.

"Tell me you did not?"

TBC

A/N: I will be posting another chapter this weekend or on Monday because I am away between 21st June and the 2nd July.

Translation:

Ion nin: my son

Daro: stop


	19. Pain

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)**

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants  
Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want  
Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 19 ~~~

Pain

Glorfael paced away, cursing loudly.

"Who?" Hathel growled through clenched teeth.

Erestor lowered his eyes.

"It was I," Ecthelion answered.

"Shock! Horror! The marvellous mischievous Ecthelion thought it well to switch personas with his twin brother, who would instead bind with my son!" Glorfael mocked..

Ecthelion scowled at the arrogant Lord, "Mischief?" he questioned in disbelief, "You think my reasons were out of mischief? My life was being swept out of my hands!" Ecthelion flinched as his father suddenly pointed at him.

"Your explanation had best be more constructed than that Ecthelion," the old Lord snarled.

With a furious grunt Hathel paced away from his son, his hands clasped behind his back whilst Glorfael poured himself a goblet of brandy and gulped it in one mouthful.

Ecthelion swallowed thickly and looked at his twin who fisted his tunic, gazing at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"I must Craban," he whispered softly.

"Please Bellas," Erestor's affectionate name for him almost caused him to falter.

"I must,"

Erestor whimpered and brushed past his brother to sit dejectedly upon the edge of the bed.

Ecthelion took a deep breath, "I suggested the switch to Erestor because... I do not love Glorfindel."

"They were not the terms!" Glorfael yelled passionately.

"Glorfael!" Hathel scolded his closest friend, watching the old warrior pace away, "Continue,"

Ecthelion looked to him pleadingly, "Erestor does adar... Erestor loves Glorfindel,"

The said twin whimpered and wrapped his arms around his abdomen, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing against the pain in his heart. He felt a wisp of air before his father's gentle fingers lifted his chin; Hathel looked into his youngest son's eyes and his heart broke, "Is this true pen neth?"

The young elf nodded sadly, "Yes ada,"

Glorfael sighed heavily and interlaced his fingers atop his head whilst Hathel closed his eyes, "How long did you think this ruse would last? You may be identical, but your personalities are like night and day."

"*You* never suspected," Ecthelion murmured cheekily.

"Ecthelion!" the old warrior snapped, glaring darkly at his sulking son. Hathel turned back to Erestor, "Erestor, did you consummate the bond?" he asked gently.

Erestor released a muffled sob and bowed his head, "Yes,"

Hathel closed his eyes once more, sensing his children's pain through their bond, each difficult and different in its own way.

"I thought Glorfindel would fall in love with Erestor, but alas I was wrong and for that I am sorry. I never meant to hurt Erestor," Ecthelion whispered.

"But you did!" Glorfael snapped, "And, you assaulted and hurt *my* innocent son in the process!"

Hathel saw the rise of his son's infamous temper as he glared at Glorfael, squaring his shoulders as he stepped closer, "Innocent?" he hissed before Erestor pulled his brother back.

"No gwanunig," he whispered soothingly.

"Innocent? That bastard you name son slandered *my* innocent brother; he humiliated him and then dragged him here by his hair. And you claim your son to be innocent? He struck my brother!"

"Bellas," Erestor whimpered.

Ecthelion ignored his brother's plea, "I will not dare repeat his words they were so cruel, but know that I will defend my brother to the death my lord," the fiery twin turned towards his father, "How could you not tell us Glorfindel had suggested this useless arrangement? You are the closest of friends, Glorfindel and I were the closest of friends, an alliance was unnecessary. Erestor did not deserve this,"

The Lord of the Fountain turned to Glorfael in astonishment, "Is this true Glorfael? It was Glorfindel's idea?"

"You... you did not know?" Ecthelion questioned in disbelief. He exchanged a surprised glance with his equally stunned twin: they had all been deceived.

The Lord of the Golden Flower lowered his eyes, "Yes, Glorfindel came to me with this suggestion."

"He is a child Glorfael, he cannot make such decisions!" he hissed passionately.

"And yet, you agreed mellon nin," his friend replied softly, his eyes glistening with sadness.

"Why did *you* agree?" he snapped.

"Because I am his father," he replied softly.

Hathel stepped towards his friend, "Then it is your selfishness that has caused this families destruction!"

"My selfishness?" Glorfael stepped back as if struck, his expression pained, "I did this for my son,"

"At the cost of another's!" Hathel's jaw tensed and his lips tightened, "I feel you should leave,"

Glorfael looked over the distraught family before bowing his head and taking his leave; too proud to apologise.

Hathel turned slowly and looked over his distraught sons. Their lives and friendships torn asunder by his own errors in judgements.

The lord briefly lowered his eyes, "I apologise to you my son's," he pulled Erestor into his arms as the youngling broke into sobs, "You did not deserve this," he looked to his oldest son whose back was turned towards him, "Ecthelion, come here," he crooned.

Ecthelion spun around, tears running down his cheeks, "Nay, I am angry with you!" he cried, "You have caused all of this, you should have disagreed to the arrangement! We are far too young to be bound! You have ruined Erestor's life and broken a close friendship of mine!" To Hathel's surprise Ecthelion pulled Erestor out of his embrace into a protective one of his own. "I will never forgive you for this," he hissed, "Not for hurting Erestor,"

Hathel closed his eyes and swallowed past the lump of emotion in his throat, "I am sorry."

Receiving no response, Hathel silently made his way to the door and took his leave, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Erestor turned towards his older twin, his eyes wide and brimmed with sorrowful tears.

"B-Bellas," he whimpered heartbrokenly.

Ecthelion buried his brother into a solid, comforting embrace, "Ai my heart, I am sorry,"

"I loved him Bellas... I l-loved him,"

"I know, I know you did and I am so sorry. This is all my fault," Ecthelion pulled back from his brother and cupped his grief-stricken face, "But I promise you Bellas that I will never allow another to hurt you again, I should have protected you and yet... I sent you to your doom," Erestor nuzzled into his brother's hands, "I am sorry,"

"What of them 'Thel? What of adar? What of Glorfael and Glorfindel?" Erestor pulled back, his eyes wide with fear, "What of king Turgon 'Thel?"

Ecthelion pulled his brother against him and cradled his head, "Shh Craban, shh. No one can hurt us anymore than we are hurting now and I vow I will never let another harm you again. Whatever happens, whatever is said or done... I will be by your side and I will protect you."

TBC

Translation:

Adar: father

Pen neth: little one

Gwanunig: twin


	20. Reminiscing

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait readers, writer's block and general life stood in the way.

~~~ Chapter 20 ~~~

Reminiscing

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

Erestor sighed as he clutched his ring tighter to his chest. Despite the grievances that had existed between them, Erestor had never stopped loving Glorfindel. He had cherished their one night of passion they had shared through the centuries, choosing to willingly disregard the events that had followed that evening from his memory.

The advisor lowered his hand to his chest, a pain in his heart, his heart torn asunder thrice.

It had been but a quarter of one year, a flicker of time for an elf, after the family had been torn apart that doom and shadow had come to Gondolin. They had been betrayed by Maeglin and sacked from their home in horror and terror.

He had been shoved away, pushed along with the weak and defenceless to escape through the secret passages. His brother and father had remained with the warriors of the realm, to fight and protect those they loved.

To Erestor, their battle had been in vain and yet it had not: despite the loss of all whom he had loved: his parents, his brother and even Glorfindel; the line of Turgon had survived and his heir, Lord Elrond himself, ruled as the greatest and most compassionate leader of Middle Earth this very day.

He had never let go of his guilt and anger, his love and pain. They had been his constant companions; they had given him strength and driven him on: across the Helcaraxe, during the last alliance and the establishment of Rivendell.

Yet now there was naught left for him to fight for, to exist for. The safety of his people, his friends, had been first and foremost; until now, now, he wanted nothing more than to rejoin his beloved brother, to sail to Aman in hopes that he had been released from the halls.

With a miserable sigh, Erestor's thoughts once again drifted to the elven warriors who had saved his life.

_~~~ Flashback ~~~_

Erestor gazed in horror at the remnants of a once thriving and beautiful realm. Warriors, ellon, ellyth and tiny elf lings lay strewn about the streets, their lifeless eyes portraying their horrifying, pain filled last seconds.

Alone, defenceless and terrified, Erestor searched far and wide for a recognizable face, praying for an anchor in this situation of chaos and disaster.

Sighting a familiar, broad form across the fountains of his home, Erestor thoughtlessly raced towards him.

"Erestor!" Ecthelion exclaimed in alarm.

"Ecthelion!" the younger twin wailed as he reached his brother's side, grasping at his strong arms, "I am so relieved to see you!"

"Erestor, what are you doing here?"

"I do not know! What do we do 'Thel?" he cried in desperation, his eyes wide with panic, "I do not know what to do! What should we do?" he squeaked.

"Calm yourself Erestor!" Ecthelion snapped impatiently, "You cannot be here it is far too dangerous!"

"Where is Ada?"

Ecthelion closed his eyes and raised the hilt of his sword; Erestor looked down and his stomach rolled as he noticed the well-known intricate filigree belonging to the Lord of the Fountains.

"Nay," he whispered in despair.

Ecthelion's eyes suddenly widened, "Erestor! Where is nanneth?" he cried as he grasped his brother's neck.

His younger twin lowered his head and his shoulder's shook.

Ecthelion swallowed past the lump of emotion in his throat and hardened, "Erestor you cannot be here! You must leave with the others! Go with Idril and flee through the mountains!"

Erestor shook his head in denial, "I cannot leave you 'Thel!"

"Go Erestor! Go!" Ecthelion yelled, his eyes dark with battle rage and fire.

"Saes 'Thel! Come with me, saes! We can go together!" he cried desperately.

"Go!"

Erestor broke into terrified sobs, his slender form trembling violently and Ecthelion softened as he drew his brother to his breast, pressing their brows together. To Erestor's slight relief; the screams, the horror and death surrounding them, faded into the background.

"Saes 'Thel, I have lost everybody... I cannot lose you also! Saes come with me, saes," he begged, clutching at his powerful sibling.

"Erestor," the older brother sighed as he lifted his head and brushed aside his twin's dark locks, "My beautiful Erestor, you must go. You are an innocent and I am a soldier, it is my duty to protect you. Let me do what I do best, you must go on my brother or what I do here will be for naught," Erestor shook his head in denial, his tears beginning anew, "Yes, yes gwador. I will live through you, don my braid for me and do not forget me my dear twin, my other half."

Erestor choked on a sob and Ecthelion's heart broke as his little brother's chin trembled, "I l-love you Bellas,"

"And I love you my perfect brother, my Craban, never disregard or doubt that. We will come together again on the shores of Aman; I am forever in your debt gwador, you saved my life and I am proud to return the goodwill," the strong warrior pressed a lengthy kiss to his twin's brow and caressed his long hair before he gently urged him back, "Now go,"

"No Bellas, please,"

"Go!" Ecthelion shoved his terrified brother away.

"No!"

Ecthelion growled in helpless frustration and looked up as a young warrior passed.

"You!" he called, gripping his terrified brother's wrist.

"My Lord?" the youth cried, almost as frenzied as his brother and Ecthelion sighed.

"What is your name?"

The youth's voice was drowned out by a large explosion and the screams and cries of warriors and ellyth.

"A balrog! A balrog!"

Erestor gaped up at the flamed creature, having never witnessed the like, as it loomed over the fountain of his home. Ecthelion glared at the fell beast before turning to the frightened warrior.

"Take him from here immediately!"

Without being ordered twice, the young soldier grasped Erestor and threw the protesting apprentice over his shoulder before running from the square.

"Nay! Nay!" Erestor cried as his brother turned from him to face the great demon, "Ecthelion! Nay! Release me!"

Erestor struggled and thrashed in the soldier's grasp, straining to see through the warriors who sought a way to destroy Melkor's beast. He watched the easy destruction of his father's fountain and cried out in desperate horror as his brother moved to face the Balrog, stood alone over the fountain remnants: tall, proud and strong.

Then his brother vanished as they disappeared up the path that led to the mountains.

"You bastard! You coward! You left him! You abandoned them! What warrior are you?" he cried with rage and despair, "Go back! Put me down and go back! Put. Me. Down!"

"Put him down immediately!" A familiar voice boomed and Erestor stumbled as he was unceremoniously dropped from the youth's strong shoulder to his feet.

Erestor looked up and gaped as he found Glorfindel, terrifying and powerful in his shining armour, glaring at the youth.

"He is a Lord! How dare you treat him so!"

"My Lord!" the youth cried desperately, "Lord Ecthelion charged me with his safe escort to the passages my Lord! Lord Erestor would not go so willingly!"

"What is your name?"

"Eircael son of Caelion my Lord,"

Glorfindel turned his eyes from the youth to the terrified twin and his heart melted, "Is this true Erestor?"

"You must take me back to my brother Glorfindel!"

"Erestor I cannot do that, you know this,"

"Saes Glorfindel!" he begged, grasping at his sleeve.

Glorfindel's face softened and he reached out to cup the young councillor's cheek, gently brushing at his tears, "Erestor I-"

There was a sudden roar and a rush of a heat that caused a rippling cry of horror amongst the escapees.

"Another balrog! A balrog!"

Glorfindel spun around and Erestor released a cry as a huge balrog, of over fifteen feet, climbed up the mountain path, bearing its great sword and whip.

"By the Valar!" Erestor whispered, slowly backing away.

Glorfindel slowly drew his sword, his eyes focused and his muscles tense.

"Go," he ordered softly, stepping forwards to meet the fiery demon.

"Nay, nay," the younger councillor whispered with despair.

"Eircael! Take master Erestor and see to it that he is delivered safely to Lady Idril, I charge you with this upon your honour soldier,"

The frightened young warrior straightened, his jaw square with determination, before he grasped Erestor once more.

"No! No! Daro!" The young councillor cried, slamming his fists against Eircael's armour, "Please Glorfindel!"

Erestor watched with bated breath as Glorfindel challenged the Balrog, their great swords colliding together with sparks. Glorfindel was at an inequitable disadvantage, Erestor thought, he would not survive this battle.

Yet despite its superior mass and power, the ungainly Balrog found itself drawn back against the edge of the great cliffs.

Glorfindel ignored the blistering heat of the beast's proximity and the scent of his own cooking flesh; his only purpose was to drive the beast back and give the refugees enough time to make their escape.

The Balrog swung his enormous sword and Glorfindel found the opening he was looking for; with an astounding lunge, he drove his sword into the Balrog's unprotected abdomen and immediately jerked it free, with an angry growl.

With a livid roar, the beast stumbled back, its great claws stretching to grasp and reach for a foothold, yet it found none. And its chilling howl echoed through the cliffs and the mountains.

Glorfindel turned to face him, breathing heavily, his skin and hair singed, yet his face relaxed in relief and their eyes met. To Erestor's own surprise, a soft smile of relief and joy crossed his face; at least one elf he loved would survive.

Erestor's smile faded and his eyes widened in horror as he watched the fiery tails of the balrog's whip recur above the cliff top and tangle in a mane of finely spun gold. And with a shared look of shocked disbelief, Glorfindel was gone, with Erestor's scream following him into the realm of the mists.

_~~~ End of Flashback ~~~_

Erestor started from his reminiscing as a horn, signalling the arrival of important visitors, sang throughout Imladris.

"What is this?" he murmured as he walked towards his office door. Yet as he reached for the handle, the door flew open and he flinched back, scowling at the panting young servant who stood before him. "What is the meaning of this entrance Laithlaer?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but Lord Elrond requests your immediate presence in the courtyard. A surprise guest has arrived,"

"Very well, have chambers prepared immediately!"

"Yes my Lord,"

With a frown of annoyance and a hiss of frustration, Erestor abruptly made his way towards the courtyard; ignoring the elves who hurriedly leapt out of the irate advisor's path.

With long strides, he shortly reached Elrond's side and found the Peredhil suspiciously dressed in his most formal attire.

"Erestor," the Lord acknowledged with a cheerful nod.

"This is preposterous my Lord," he hissed in aggravation, "We received no word of this!"

"That is true Erestor, but what is the world without a little surprise now and again to keep us upon our toes?" the Lord jested, sighing as Erestor's infamous scowl darkened.

"A world filled with chaos and disasters, which is what it is," the upset advisor grumbled, glaring as Elrond chuckled.

"Ai Erestor, you are too much of a perfectionist, live a little outside of that neat box of yours mellon nin,"

"Nay, I like my box," he grumbled, "In any case who is this cretin that we are receiving so unexpectedly?" Erestor whispered, adjusting the sleeves of his robe.

Elrond turned to him with a wide, ecstatic grin that drew up the advisor's brow in surprise, "Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin! He has been returned to us Erestor!"

TBC

Translation:

Saes: Please

Ada: Dad

Nanneth: Mother

Gwador: Brother

Mellon nin: My Friend

Bellas: Body Strength

Craban: Crow

EirCael- Sharp arrow

A/N: Don't panic readers, yes it is a bit of a jump, but there will be further flashbacks to explain the story. I thought instead of doing the typical continuation of the story that I would rise to the challenge of merging the telling of the past and present together. Enjoy, read and review.


	21. The Return

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 21 ~~~

The Return

Erestor felt as if someone had winded him. He was back. Dear valar, he was back.

Elrond cast a concerned glance at his gasping councillor, but barely had time to ask when a great white stallion trotted into the courtyard.

"Tis a descendant of the mearas," an elf gasped in awe.

The elves within the courtyard gasped in amazement as a great warrior, of immense breadth and length appeared before them. Long, wild, golden hair trailed down his back and his shining armour glistened in the sunlight. He was spectacular... a vision of the Valar in elven form.

Elrond stepped forwards, his arms open in invitation, a warm smile upon his face as the startling Vanyarin gracefully dismounted.

"Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, I welcome you to Imladris as its founder and leader Elrond Peredhil,"

The great warrior- more powerful, more brilliant, more advanced than his predecessor- dismounted, bowed low and removed his sword, laying it at the Peredhil's feet.

"My Lord, I lay down my sword as appointed by the Valar in service to you for as long as I walk this earth. The Valar have given me to you in any way that you see fit, but first and foremost as your protector."

Elrond smiled down at the warrior, "I foresaw this day, you will be our salvation Glorfindel of Gondolin,"

Erestor stared at Elrond in disbelief. The Peredhil Lord knew of his coming?

"Come, rise up. You are a Lord within your own right and you bow to no one," Glorfindel rose to his feet before bowing his head to the Lord, "You will be appointed to Seneschal and leader of my army, I will see you personally assigned as such,"

Erestor turned, his heart racing, and made to slip back into the house when he heard a hesitant voice call from behind.

"Ecthelion?" The advisor stiffened and froze, "Tis you... is it not?" Erestor felt a disturbing rage settle in his stomach and spread throughout his body. He whirled to face the returned warrior, his eyes gleaming with fire.

"Ecthelion is dead!" he snapped and the warrior stepped back, startled at his vehemence, "Surely you knew that when he was at your side in Mandos?" he continued darkly. Erestor stepped closer to Glorfindel, glaring into his wide, blue eyes. "Then who else is there who looks so like him you ask yourself? The forgotten one, the runt... Erestor," with those harsh, clipped words he spun on his heel and stormed away.

Glorfindel stared after him, his lips moving in silent disbelief.

"What in all arda was that about?" Elrond asked in confusion.

The stunned Elda turned back to his new Lord and swallowed thickly, physically forcing aside his emotions.

"Forgive me my Lord, I meant not to offend you or your advisor. Erestor and I have a history, but it will not jeopardise my position as seneschal, of that I can assure you,"

Elrond clasped Glorfindel's powerful shoulder, smiling encouragingly as he led the old Vanya towards the house, "You have caused no offence Glorfindel and I do not doubt that you will do your position justice. What is occurring between you and my advisor is unmistakably private and delicate and I shall not interfere lest it does begin to cause public discomfort and notice,"

"It shall not my Lord," Glorfindel murmured as he rested his hand above his heart and bowed his head.

"Good, for now Glorfindel you should settle down. Give leave of your troubles for now," Elrond paused outside of Glorfindel's chambers and looked the concerned and confused Vanyar in the eye, "I understand you are feeling ungrounded now my friend, but we will make this transition for you as easy as possible. Rest and recuperate and then tonight we will celebrate your return with the honour you deserve,"

"I do not deserve such honour my Lord,"

Elrond frowned in confusion at the guilt that flickered through wise, blue eyes, "Of course you do my Lord, without your sacrifice I would not be here," he smiled encouragingly at Glorfindel who bowed solemnly, "And for that I thank you. Now, a bath has been prepared as has fresh clothing and your belongings will be brought to you,"

"You are prepared for my coming?" Glorfindel asked in amazement.

Elrond's smile softened, "As I said mellon, I foresaw this day,"

Glorfindel looked over the Peredhil with curiosity, "I have very little my Lord,"

"Tis no matter, we have all that you need here. I shall have refreshments sent forth to you and Lindir, our head minstrel, will come to escort you from your chambers to the dining hall this evening,"

"Le hannon hir nin,"

"I know it is a lot to absorb, particularly with your dispute with Erestor, but it will become easier over time," he smiled mysteriously, "I promise you that. Rest well mellon, for there is much to do here,"

"Thank you Lord Elrond,"

Elrond smiled compassionately before silently walking along the hall, his heavy robes swirling gracefully about his form. With a sigh and slumped shoulders Glorfindel entered his chambers.

His rooms were not as magnificent as those in Gondolin, yet they were beautiful none the less. Graceful arches, elven designs and navy furnishings decorated his chambers, yet still they did not feel like home.

Relieved he was finally alone; Glorfindel sank wearily onto the bed, removing his tunic as he did so. His thoughts centered on Rivendell's furious chief advisor and guilt, suppressed long ago, he returned tenfold. Erestor had every right to be angry with him.

With a sigh the golden Lord closed his eyes, his tension easing as he slipped into much needed reverie.

TBC

Translation:

Peredhil: Half elf

Le hannon hir nin: Thank you my lord

Mellon nin: my friend


	22. Fatigue

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 22 ~~~

Fatigue

Erestor burst through the door to his study, his robes swirling about him in his rage. He was furious, nay, beyond furious, he was incensed. That overgrown, beautiful, cruel brute had returned. Returned!

The irate advisor glared at the ceiling, baring his teeth, "Why? Why do you punish me so? Just when I am settled and content with my life! What have I done to deserve this madness?"

Elrond, having followed his friend to his study, watched Erestor pace the expanse of his study in astonishment and amazement, he had rarely witnessed such fire in his friend's eyes: Erestor only relinquished such blaze in the heat of battle and all who stood in his way, never lived to tell of what they witnessed.

"Erestor?"

At the sound of the familiar, yet cautious voice, Erestor spun; his ire focused and callous.

"You!" he boomed, pointing at the Peredhil, "You dare to face me so soon! What friend do you call yourself Peredhil? You name this loyalty? I have stood at your side, helped you establish Imladris and you could not even reveal to me that Glorfindel of Gondolin would return?"

Surprised and offended at the onslaught, Elrond stiffened; Erestor had never spoken so brusquely with him, "You forget yourself Erestor-"

"I do not forget myself Elrond!" the councillor hissed, "You may be Lord, but I am still your elder. In public I respect you, yet here in my office, on my territory, I owe you naught!"

Hackles raised, Elrond scowled and took a threatening step towards his highest councillor, "How dare you speak so to me! You owe me your allegiance and your service, Erestor! I have never demanded your subjection to me out of respect and friendship, but this oversteps even those boundaries!"

Erestor, for as long as Elrond had known him, never stepped back from a battle of wills, yet this once, he lowered his eyes.

"Forgive me,"

Elrond bowed his head once in acceptance, "Now, what are the hysterics for? What past is there between the two of you that would cause such an upset?"

Erestor moved to sit behind his desk and Elrond inwardly growled as a familiar look and carriage settled over Erestor, this was the advisor, reserved, cold and remote.

"There is much that I must think of my Lord," he grunted, turning his large, black chair to half face the large window at his back, "Including our supposed camaraderie,"

"How was I to know of the angst between the two of you Erestor?" Elrond snapped impatiently, "I know nothing of you except from Lindon, you appeared from nowhere and you rose through the ranks. Was I to know you originated from the fallen city of Turgon? Tis I who should feel betrayed Erestor, our companionship has been all but a lie! Do not accuse me of secrecy and disloyalty my friend, you see me how I am. I do not pretend to be two different people," Elrond's voice softened.

Erestor continued to gaze out at the lands as if the Peredhil had not uttered a word in anger.

"Also, you never told me you were Ecthelion's brother, and I assume twin brother for Glorfindel to mistake you so," the dark haired Lord sighed as Erestor refused to answer, "I wish that you would speak with me Erestor, whatever the issue is between you both can be resolved?"

"I cannot," Erestor grumbled, glaring out of the window.

"You can, trust me Erestor,"

Erestor lowered his eyes to his lap, "I thought I could do this if I ever saw him again" he whispered softly Elrond shook his head as he watched Erestor gather his firm resolve, yet the old advisor refused to look in his direction, "I trust no one in this life. I would appreciate it if you left me in peace my Lord,"

Elrond sighed heavily, "Very well mellon," Elrond made his way to the door and paused once opening it, "It is sad Erestor, all these years I thought you had trusted me. 'Tis a sad and lonely life indeed if you can trust no one," with that the Lord took his leave.

Erestor leant his head back against his chair with a sigh, "Do I not know it," with those outspoken words, Erestor's mind was driven back to the night in Gondolin when his life had changed forever.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Ecthelion watched Hathel leave and his shoulders only eased a little once his father's footsteps no longer echoed in the hall; yet his embrace tightened as Erestor sobbed against his chest.

"I am sorry Erestor; I wish I had never caused you this pain,"

Through their bond, forged from birth, Ecthelion could sense and almost feel his twin's true pain and sorrow.

Erestor slowly pulled back from the embrace, his expression wretched and shoulders hunched as he made his way over to the seat below the window, curling his body into it.

"Do not shut us out Erestor," Ecthelion murmured as he made his way over to his brother, reaching out to gently massage his shoulders.

"I will not shut *you* out Bellas, but the others... adar," Erestor held onto his brother's hand and Ecthelion lowered to wrap his arms around his slighter form.

"Put adar out of your mind pen neth: nanneth and I are what are important now and we are going to help you. I will be at your side and never, ever will I leave it,"

"Promise me 'Thel. Promise me that you will never leave me, never turn from me. For I could not bear it," Erestor looked up at his twin with wet, pleading eyes and the older elf tightened his embrace.

"I will never leave your side Craban; we are one you and I. Never torn apart, never separated. With a bond from birth and through death,"

They clasped hands in agreement before Erestor leant back against his twin's broad chest and both gazed out upon their land, watching the rain water merge with its fellow comrade of the fountain.

Erestor reached out a finger and followed a rain path down the windowpane, then with a sniff he brushed at the wet path upon his own cheek.

"I do not think I can heal from this Bellas, I never thought..." the distraught young elf hiccupped, "I never thought he would be that way 'Thel, he... he is a beast... I fell in love with a beast,"

Ecthelion pressed a kiss to the top of his twin's head and tightened his arms, "Ai Erestor I wish I could heal your pain,"

"You cannot, no one can. Just... saes, stay with me,"

"I promise," Ecthelion nuzzled the top of his head, "Glorfindel shall truly be sorry for the pain he has wrought you my baby brother, of that I can assure you,"

~~~ End of Flashback ~~~

Erestor lowered his head into his hand and squeezed his temples with a distressed sigh.

And yet despite his brother's promise, he had left him. Left him all alone in this world; a lone ice cap floating and lost amidst the vast sea.

The weary, old advisor looked out over the beautiful lands of his home. He had fought many wars, had aided powerful leaders and had assisted in the construction of Rivendell, providing a steady, welcoming house with his Lord for refugees and all those in need.

Perhaps he had done enough, suffered enough. With Glorfindel's arrival, he would only suffer greater distress and pain than he had in his entire lifetime. Enough was enough. He thought determinedly, wearily; he would give his notice to Elrond, he would sail to the unknown lands and perhaps the valar would find pity and reunite him with his beloved twin.

TBC

Translation:

Nanneth: mother

Adar: father

Pen neth: little one

Mellon nin: my friend

Saes: please


	23. Preparation

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 23 ~~~

Preparation

"My Lord?... my Lord?... my lord!"

Elrond started at the near voice and with a swift flick of his heel he whirled to face his startled assistant.

"Melpomaen! What can I do for you?"

Melpomaen looked his lord over with suspicious concern, "I have set the final preparations for tonight's celebration my Lord,"

"Good work Melpomaen," Elrond replied distractedly before turning back to face the window.

"I shall give the preparation details to Lord Erestor, I am-"

"Nay," Elrond interrupted abruptly, surprising the younger elf, "Leave the preparation details here, I do not want Lord Erestor disturbed, be sure all know of this,"

Melpomaen bowed his head, "Yes of course my Lord."

The young assistant observed his Lord for a confused, moment longer before silently taking his leave.

Elrond continued to stare out of the window, his silver eyes wandering over the expanse of his land; land Erestor himself had helped establish.

"Ai Elbereth, Eärendil, give me your wisdom on this matter. Our very lives and systems depend on these two lords,"

Receiving no foresight or inner word, Elrond turned from the window and absently scratched his chin. When usually confused or distressed, Elrond would speak with his chief counsellor and friend; that was certainly not the best idea. So with a sigh, the elf-Lord made his way from his study to overlook the arrangements for the evening's festivities.

Erestor blinked as an orange light struck his eyes; he focused upon the light out of the window and his eyes widened. It was already dusk?

With a great sigh Erestor rose to his feet and made his way towards the door. Despite his misgivings with the new Seneschal he was required to attend the celebration as Chief Counsellor.

With his usual poise and grace, the dark advisor made his way to his chambers to prepare for the dreaded evening ahead.

Glorfindel adjusted his braids and tugged upon his tunic once again.

"I can do this, I can do this," he murmured to his own reflection. "I *cannot * do this,"

The returned warrior ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He had no choice of course; he was now a lord and commander of the Noldor armies. He *had* to do this.

He had not slept well, the dramatic events of his return and arrival had prevented a restful reverie; so he had tossed and turned repetitively until finally rising and beginning to prepare for the evening.

Glorfindel clenched his fists and then shook his hands free, he knew what to expect at the celebration tonight: elves would swarm him in awe of one of the returned and elf lings would question him. His most important prerogative was to remain calm and poised.

The old Lord jumped as there was a knock to the door.

"Yes?" he squeaked, clearing his throat immediately afterwards and rolling his eyes.

"My Lord, it is time for the feast. I am to escort you to Lord Elrond's office, who will then take you to the halls," a soft, young voice called in reply.

Glorfindel looked back at his reflection one final time; prepared himself as if it were for battle and then made his way over to the door. Upon opening it, he found himself faced with a beautiful young servant, who smiled shyly, his eyes widely rounded in wonder.

"Mae govannen my Lord, my name is Rilien and it is an honour to meet you," the youth bowed his dark head.

"Mae govannen Rilien," Glorfindel replied with a kind smile.

There was an awkward silence as the youth stared and Glorfindel barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

"You said Lord Elrond will escort me?"

This sparked the youth into action, "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, hurrying along the hall with his illustrious cohort in tow, "Yes, Lord Elrond requests it my Lord. It is beautiful the celebration hall, you will enjoy our festivities; I have no idea what they were like in Gondolin, but here they are-"

Glorfindel drowned out the youngling's rambling and sought to control his mounting nerves. He was a sociable elf by nature, but he was unprepared for this; if one elf ling could unsettle him with his inquisitive awe, then he could only imagine what effect a hall full of elves would have on him.

They reached Elrond's study quickly and Glorfindel was thankful when the Peredhil exited and dismissed the youth.

Lord Elrond was dressed in his finest garb: he wore a velvet robe of deep red, almost brown, that was lined with golden thread and edged with fair trimmings. Soft, brown boots covered his feet and his ebony hair glistened with gold gems and bright rubies. He was the epitome of masculinity, nobility and beauty.

"You look well Glorfindel how are you?" Elrond asked politely as they made their way to the dining hall.

Glorfindel merely glanced at the elf-lord who smiled regretfully.

"I cannot say I understand mellon nin, for it would imply that I understand the impossible. You have passed through the shadows of death and returned to us; be prepared for many questions and speechless awe for a while yet mellon. It will become easier for you," Elrond rested his hand upon the Vanyar's shoulder, "Know that I am here for you, as your Lord, your healer and more importantly your friend during this transition,"

Touched, Glorfindel smiled softly at the Peredhil, "Thank you my Lord, I admit it is a little unsettling and abrupt; but knowing I have your concern and friendship does me well,"

Elrond gave him a warm smile before they reached the entrance to the grand hall. They entered the dining hall and Glorfindel was surprised to find all of the elves seated along long tables: in Gondolin, no elf was seated before the leader of the realm or house.

"Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel!" A herald from beside Elrond called.

All heads whipped towards the door and a deafening silence descended upon those within. These elves seemed frightening, yet Glorfindel's expression remained passive and Elrond silently rewarded him for it.

"Prepare yourself mellon," Elrond whispered before smiling at the elves, "Welcome my friends to this grand feast in honour of our returned Lord and new Seneschal, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin!"

Glorfindel cast a quick glare at the Lord for such an announcement as the elves rose and began to clap and cheer, for an elf they did not yet know. Elrond was practically encouraging them.

"Come, let us dine and then celebrate this glorious return!" the elven Lord announced.

The elves cheered once more, and then with a loud ruckus they seated themselves as the two Lords made their way along the aisle to the dais table at the top of the hall.

Glorfindel almost rolled his eyes as whispers, giggles and stares followed him along the walkway. He bowed his head and smiled politely at elves, surprisingly amused by their frank appraisal.

A sudden, startling coldness settled as a rock within Glorfindel's abdomen and he abruptly turned his head towards the dais at the top of the hall.

Blue met icy grey and Glorfindel froze in his step.

TBC

Translation:

Mellon nin: My friend

Mellon: friend

Names: Rilien - bright


	24. Ice

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 24 ~~~

Ice

Time stilled.

A bitter ice spread along his body as Erestor's silver-ice eyes raked disinterestedly over his form. Glorfindel shivered, the advisor's disdain and disgust was evident and palpable, even across the expanse of a great hall.

"Glorfindel?"

The spell was broken; Glorfindel turned his head to his Lord, masking his unease and straightening his shoulders.

"Forgive me my Lord; I am astounded by the beauty of these halls." It was not an entire lie.

Elrond was unconvinced; he was not a fool. The Peredhil glanced at his High Councillor, before returning his attention to the solid warrior at his side. He would accept the Vanyar's excuse; "Aye, it is beautiful is it not? Erestor assisted in the construction of it; in truth, Erestor assisted in the construction of Rivendell, it was he and I who established this land and he who has fashioned this celebration tonight,"

"Then I shall thank him,"

Through their short conversation, they had reached the dais and Glorfindel was plagued to find he was to sit opposite the frosty Councillor.

Those at table, high Lords and Ladies, rose to their feet and respectfully bowed to their Lord, who raised his hands peaceably.

"Sit my friends! Enjoy this feast and drink to your heart's content!" Another shout of excitement rang from the youngest of elves and the elders chuckled as they took their seats.

Glorfindel barely had time to readjust his robes, when a string of servants suddenly entered the grand hall, carrying large silver platters and carafe's of wine.

The new Seneschal timidly raised his eyes to the dark elf across from him and was relieved to find he was turned towards Elrond, deep in conversation.

Given the opportunity to study the shadowy beauty, the Vanyar did so. Erestor had changed very little since Gondolin; his hair was further down his back, his shoulders were a little broader and millennia of wisdom, trauma and power glistened in his eyes. This was an experienced elf, one who had suffered through the ages. The golden warrior lowered his eyes in shame: and he had been the initial cause of it all.

Glorfindel noticed the braid upon the right side of Erestor's head and wondered at it. Erestor was identical to his brother, the only way to have told them apart was the difference in stature and opposing braids. _It must be worn for comfort_. He thought.

Glorfindel shook his head as the events surrounding their bonding flickered through his memory. To have deceived him and their entire city so, was evidently the work of a genius; Elrond was truly blessed to have him.

The old Vanyar's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as silver eyes met his own once more; a tense moment existed between them as the warrior awaited the councillor to speak, but no words came forth. None were needed. Erestor could portray his thoughts clearly through eyes alone. He was not wanted here.

Glorfindel had not forgotten the frosty advisor during the day. He had sought to do so during his preparations; but in truth, the counsellor's hostility had been an addition to his anxiety.

With a sigh of frustration, Glorfindel served himself from the array of delicacies before turning to the curious minstrel at his side for a little polite conversation. He would certainly enjoy this celebration gifted to him; cold, glaring advisor or not.

The remainder of evening meal was a tense affair and Erestor was reminded of the evening meal with his parents, on the eve when both he and Ecthelion had snuck out of their home; the night their lives had changed forever.

Many elves gawked at their table, in awe of the returned hero: the beloved one. Yet this only fuelled Erestor's foul temper and irritability.

Finally, when the meal was over and the tables had been pushed aside for dancing, Elrond turned to his Chief Advisor.

"I trust your temper has not changed my old friend?" The peredhil asked with concern.

Erestor took a sip of his wine, glaring at Glorfindel's back as the newcomer laughed with a group of warriors. Sensing his heated glower, Glorfindel turned and his smile faded as their eyes met.

"I am to sail Elrond," Erestor began, looking from the Seneschal to his wine.

There was a short silence, "If the circumstances were not as they were, I would think you were jesting. Erestor... this is madness, this can be resolved,"

The old advisor placed his goblet upon the table before him, "Nay, it cannot," he replied calmly.

Elrond leant back into his chair and rubbed his chin, "I never considered you one to run Erestor,"

Dark, stormy eyes met his own, "You know nothing of this matter Elrond!" he hissed before looking about; thankful that none had overheard his outburst, "This matter is not open for discussion, I wish for you to relieve me of my duties and that is all," with that the advisor began to rise to his feet.

"No."

Erestor slowly sank back into his chair and turned towards his lord, his lips tight; "Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me Erestor, I do not grant permission. You will stay and see this through,"

"I will not,"

"Erestor!" Elrond hissed angrily, "Stop behaving as a petulant child and sort this matter! Have some pride for valar's sake!"

With that the Lord of Imladris rose to his feet and made his way over to the new seneschal, leaving a stunned, gaping advisor in his wake.

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

Spotting Erestor alone, pouring himself a goblet of wine at the edge of the hall, Glorfindel gathered his courage and made his way over to the distant elf, politely declining those who asked him to dance.

"Lord Elrond tells me you organised this evening's celebration," Glorfindel stated simply, his gaze roving warily over the advisor's back.

"I did,"

Glorfindel barely refrained from rolling his eyes, Erestor was determined to be difficult; "Then I thank you," the great Vanya looked about the extravagant hall, "You have done well for yourself here Erestor, Ecthelion would be proud of you,"

The old Vanya started as Erestor spun to face him, his beautiful face contorted with rage.

"Do not *ever* mention his name!" he hissed aggressively. "You betrayed him; you have no right to even conjure his name!"

Glorfindel frowned as if in physical pain and held up his hands peaceably, "Erestor, Ecthelion was my closest friend...I am not the same arrogant youngling I was in Gondolin,"

"What then? You are now an arrogant old bastard of Rivendell?" he sneered, "I am neither the same elf I was in Gondolin Glorfindel, as you can see I am grown, I can look after myself... I can *defend* myself," Erestor looked over the old warrior in disgust, "I pity the elf the Valar casts you upon," he turned away from Glorfindel and made to leave, feeling justified yet still unsettled.

"You are the only link I have with Gondolin, with my last life," Glorfindel suddenly whispered, his eyes shimmering with pain and confusion; "I simply need to feel grounded... can we... can we not merely have a discussion? For old time's sake?"

His fury simmered once more. Erestor stepped close to Glorfindel, an unattractive sneer upon his face, "For. Old. Time's. Sake?" he growled. "What do I owe you Vanya?" he spat the latter in disgust, "Tis a pity Glorfindel," he looked the warrior over with loathing; "Maybe this is punishment for your past... sins," he snapped. With those cruel words he spun away, his heart shattering with each step; "They should have released my brother, a *worthy* adversary of mordor,"

He did not turn back, for he knew what he would see: bright blue eyes, darkened and shimmering with pain and hurt. One look and he would crumble; he would weep and beg for forgiveness. And so clenching his jaw against the lump of emotions in his mouth, he stormed on to Lord Elrond, murmured into his ear and then took his leave.

The return to his chambers seemed longer than usual and as he reached the vacant hall upon which his rooms were situated, his tears finally fell and his heart shattered.

The chief advisor ran the last few steps to his rooms, trembling fingers fumbled for his keys and the lock before he burst into his sitting room, locking the door and leaning against it.

With a whimper, followed by gut wrenching sobs, Erestor slid down the door until he could wrap his arms around his knees, burying his face into the cloth of his robes.

"Glorfindel," he whispered to the empty room, clutching at the band beneath his robes.

Glorfindel stood in shocked silence as Erestor stormed away from him, his final words slicing deep into his core, leaving gaping wounds behind. He placed down his goblet, whilst taking a deep breath as the advisor excused himself; he had never felt so hurt or guilty in either of his lives. Then a realisation struck him harder than any blow, this must have been similar to how Erestor had felt on their bonding night: degraded, humiliated, hurting and heartbroken.

Knowing it was discourteous to leave a celebration prepared in his honour, Glorfindel gulped his wine before joining the throng of dancers, seeking to forget the dark advisor who sought to darken his heart.

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

"Lord Glorfindel certainly knows how to enjoy himself does he not my Lord?" Melpomaen murmured as their new resident spun a giggling elleth about the dancing area, laughing with joy.

"Indeed," Elrond murmured. He was not a simpleton, he had witnessed the heated exchange between his advisor and seneschal; one did not need to hear the words to see the pain and anger between both elves, "And yet... it is a lie,"

TBC

Translation:

Mellon nin: my friend


	25. Hidden Torment

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 25 ~~~

Hidden Torment

The next few months were excruciating for Glorfindel. Erestor avoided him at all costs and answered his attempts with cold rebuke and bitter hisses. Elrond had attempted to loosen the chief advisor's tight strings, yet it was to no avail; Erestor simply refused to relinquish his age-old hatred for the Vanyarin of Gondolin.

Yet it was not the only pestilence to Glorfindel; despite the advisor's constant rebuffs and insults, he found himself drawn to the cold elf. He continuously reminded himself that it was his age old desire for Ecthelion, his identical twin, yet a small voice was loathe to allow him the lie. The continuous stray of his eye towards Erestor's delectable derriere beneath the silk of his robes, the scent of sweet vanilla upon his hair; these were admirations of nowadays and not a past comparison.

Glorfindel found himself confronting Erestor for the sheer sound of his voice, the passion in his eyes, and he found pleasure in the remembrance of the one night they had shared, the one sweetness in their coexistence. It was a memory that Glorfindel took himself in hand to each evening before reverie.

Of course, with the awakening of his body, came the awakening of his constant guilt and self-loathing; not only were his dreams wrought with fire, angst and pain, but of familiar, large, silver eyes; the light of innocence and joy doused from his own doing... his own hand. Hands that had vowed to protect.

With age and experience came the realisation that he had never loved Ecthelion as one would another, but had respected him and loved him as a friend. Lord Hathel had been correct and his father, who had loved him dearly, had overlooked his youth, inexperience and a flitter of desire to satisfy his selfish needs. And with it, they had ruined lives.

Life. Glorfindel shook his head as he made his way along the desolate halls of the west wing. Life had been both giving and cruel to him; he had never believed in karma until his second life. With his second chance at life: he had been given wisdom, modesty and inner thought; of which his arrogance and disinterest had ignored in his youth. He was not about to give into his basic needs or egocentricity again.

Yet Glorfindel was not oblivious, he knew how the ellon and elleth spoke of him; placed him upon a pedestal and worshipped his valour. But it was undeserved; would they love him so if they knew of his attack and neglect towards his own husband, their own counsellor. Nay, they would condemn him as he so deserved.

In this life his battle weary spirit no longer searched for an elf of equal hardship or lumber as he had with Ecthelion; he now searched for soft hands, a soft voice and a disposition that was not slanted towards violence and aggression; as was his own fate.

There was only one elf who he now wanted and with the dawning realisation came the sudden fear. The old warrior inwardly chuckled: how bizarre that one was bound and yet his soul-mate despised him and condemned him. Glorfindel had failed them both.

The Seneschal shook himself of his recent, gloomy thoughts as his feet finally brought him to Erestor's study. No matter the councillor's rebukes and abuse, he would continue begging him for forgiveness; he would continue to seek the young, innocent youth he had destroyed millennia ago.

For Erestor, it was triply excruciating. Not only was he struggling to suppress his overwhelming love for the returned Lord of Gondolin; Glorfindel and Elrond equally sought to lower his barriers of resistance and every other conversation with another elf revolved around: 'how beautiful the Golden Lord was', 'how muscular the golden Lord is', 'how valiant the golden Lord is'. Erestor was a grape short of a bunch of suicide.

This slow descent into madness was unbecoming of the secondary master of Rivendell; yet it was certainly possible. Erestor was a specialist in the matter of patience and a battle of wills, yet this consistent battle was beginning to take its toll upon his own legendary resolve.

Erestor leant his head back against his chair with a weary sigh; Glorfindel's persistence was eventually going to break him, of that he did not doubt. He only wondered what his final reaction would be.

Each evening he remembered the glorious evening they had shared on their bonding night and each evening he took pleasure from it. But guilt was never a far shadow. He loathed himself, how his heart could still beat for an elf that had abandoned him, had torn his family asunder and now simply asked for forgiveness, he would never understand.

Yet there was very little Erestor understood about himself as of late; no longer was he *only* the immovable, distant and dark counsellor of Imladris he had known for centuries. Of the daylight hours he was his normal irritable self; yet in privacy, he found himself seeking the sunlight rather than the shadows; he found himself searching through the library for tales of romance... and it sickened him. Where was the elf scorned millennia ago? The elf who had sworn to protect himself from heartache and attachments for the rest of his life. This swooning, crumbling elf was a shadow of the elf he had built and nourished over the ever-increasing ages.

His very thoughts were interrupted by the same, now great, Seneschal of Rivendell. Erestor watched with no small amount of exasperation as the sole plague of his life entered his office.

Glorfindel casually looked about the counsellor's study as he silently stepped over the threshold; "Tis, truly, a beautiful home you have founded and built here Erestor, a safe haven for those lost and in need."

Erestor squeezed the bridge of his nose before sighing, "What is it you want from me Glorfindel? You have said this many times. As you can see I am currently occupied,"

Glorfindel smiled softly, "Indeed I have heard much of the overworking behaviour of the great Chief Advisor of Rivendell; in fact I have become a witness to it,"

Erestor looked over him impassively before returning to his work, ignoring the old Vanyarin warrior.

Glorfindel sighed with distress and made his way over to sit in front of the advisor. "Erestor, I wish to speak with you of Gondolin... of what happened between us?"

Erestor began to sift through his paperwork, "Nothing happened between us Glorfindel, you saw to that. And I do not wish to discuss Gondolin or my past, I look now only to my future," Erestor looked up at him and smiled, both civil and cold, "Now I would appreciate it if you left me in peace."

Erestor jumped as Glorfindel slammed his palms upon his desk; Glorfindel had ever remained civil and polite, despite the many insults Erestor had returned. This change in character was startling.

"Damn you Erestor!" Glorfindel yelled. "Why are you so stubborn? Why are you so impossible? For months I have tried to engage you in civility! We must live together now! Let go of the past!"

Glorfindel's head snapped aside as Erestor leapt to his feet, his open palm connecting with the Vanya's cheek.

"Do not dare enter my home, or my office, and tell me what I should or should not do betrayer!" he hissed aggressively. "My past was destroyed and taken away from me, my innocence and happiness stripped from me in one night and all for you! You in your selfish arrogance! You abused me verbally, mentally and physically; do not dare blame me for my coldness and bitterness now because it suits you not! You never once cared for me during those three months after our binding! My past has made me what and who I am! Now leave!"

Glorfindel lowered his eyes, a red handprint marring his perfect features. "I am sorry Erestor," he whispered. "I did not mean that-"

"Of course you did Glorfindel! You *are* still the arrogant, selfish bastard of Gondolin! This Seneschal has all been a ruse! I know you, do not forget Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel's head snapped up and he frowned, "I sacrificed my life for the elves of Gondolin! How can you consider me egotistical? I burned for you!"

"For me? You never did anything for anyone but yourself Glorfindel! You destroyed a family, friendships because of your selfishness!"

"And surely I repaid that debt! Here you stand!"

"Twas Ecthelion who saved me, do not dare overlook his honour and valour. You never cared for anyone, but yourself!"

"I loved Ecthelion!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because now I love *you*!" Glorfindel yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

TBC


	26. Confrontation II

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 26 ~~~

Confrontation II

"W-what?"

Glorfindel moved towards the dark-haired Gondolinion and his heart broke as Erestor flinched back, his soft, pink lips moving in silent disbelief.

"I know, I know Erestor," he whispered pleadingly, "I know it sounds as if it were madness, but you must believe me!"

Glorfindel watched the colour drain from Erestor's flushed face and reached forwards to hold his hands, his heart racing. "Erestor, Erestor hear me saes! Im mela le! I do not lie to you!" he cried with fervour.

Silence.

Glorfindel patiently stared at Erestor, and Erestor impassively stared at his writing desk.

It was a soft, heartbroken whisper that finally broke the tense silence: "How can you sink so low?"

"You... you would not respond this way if you did not still care Erestor; I know you cared for me," Glorfindel clutched the advisor's petite hands to his chest; desperate and beseeching.

Erestor shoved at Glorfindel's chest, violently wrenching his hands free. "Take your poisonous lies and leave Vanyarion, before you find a darker handprint upon your cheek," he growled, his eyes dark with rage and disgust.

"I do not lie to you Erestor,"

"The pain that was caused in Gondolin was the fault of no other but yourself Glorfindel, this revenge is for naught," Erestor's voice was laced with malice.

"I do not do this out of revenge Erestor! And it was you who lied to me!"

"I had no other option! I could not allow my brother to enter a loveless marriage!"

"Nay, that is not true! Tell me why you did it Erestor!"

"I just have!"

"Nay!" Glorfindel yelled, grasping at the councillor's arms, "You lie to me now! You do Ecthelion an injustice by doing so! Why did you agree to it? Ecthelion and I were suited to one another!"

"Because I loved you! I have always loved you and I have never let go!"

Glorfindel felt his jaw drop and he stared at the panting advisor for long seconds, "You have always... loved me? Then... then why Erestor? Why continue this madness?"

"Because I am cross with you! Because I am cross with myself! Because everything you said was true!"

Glorfindel's eyes widened in disbelief as tears slipped from long, sooty lashes and Erestor's voice rose in hysteria. He ineffectively reached out to grasp the councillor as Erestor sunk to his knees; his slender body rocking backwards and forwards.

"Nay!" the younger elf cried, shoving at the Seneschal's hands before gripping his own hair, "Everything you said was true!" he repeated, trembling with confined grief and sobs; "I am worthless, I am nothing, I am a runt!"

Distraught and dejected, his large form wracked with grief, Glorfindel lowered to his knees and slowly reached out to caress Erestor's arms.

"Erestor?" he whispered incredulously.

"Saes, just go," the suddenly small elf whispered, "Saes,"

Glorfindel slowly shook his head, at a loss at what to do; "I cannot leave you this way, please Erestor. Hearken to me, you are not worthless, nor a runt. I truly never intended those words that evening. Saes... you are magnificent-"

"Just go away!" Erestor lifted his tear-stained face and ashamedly wiped at his cheeks: "I do not want you here! You are poison Glorfindel! Everywhere you go, you spread your lies and turmoil and I tire of it! I tire of you hurting me! Go away!"

When the Vanya merely stared at him, gawking and hopeless, he shoved the warrior onto his bottom; "Leave!"

"Erestor-"

In a final fit of wrath, Erestor withdrew his throwing dagger from his boot.

"Erestor!" Glorfindel's eyes bulged.

If it were any other day, he would doubt Erestor would physically harm him; yet at this instant, he was averse to risking his second life. With a swiftness that was implausible, the old Vanya scrambled to his feet and ran for the outlet of the councillor's office.

"Erestor!" he cried, his heart skipping a beat as the dagger sang past his ear and a thud soon followed in the wood of the door.

Outside of the councillor's study, Glorfindel turned to look at the solid oak door, his heart and mind torn in turmoil and trepidation. The younger Gondolinion loved him and yet, because of his tactless words in the passion of his youth, he had forever scarred and shadowed his true mate's heart. What was he to do?

* * *

Erestor sniffed, feeling wretched and ill. He had lost all of his renowned control and dignity before his greatest nemesis and love in a matter of seconds. The old counsellor cringed as he recalled his recent outbursts and helpless sobbing.

With a sigh, Erestor slowly rose to his feet; feeling unbelievably ancient and fatigued. The troubled chief advisor: dusted off his robes, brushed at his face and straightened his hair.

"Aiya Erestor, you are no longer an elf ling, saes collect yourself." He gathered his hard-earned resolve as he stepped behind the safety of his desk, intent on returning to his work. Until a soft voice interrupted him.

"Erestor?"

Erestor closed his eyes. "Elrond?"

"Aiya mellon nin, you look terrible," Erestor cast a quick glare at his Lord's candour. "You and Glorfindel have been fighting again," Elrond continued, oblivious to his friend's forthright glower.

It was not a question and so Erestor chose not respond; he had learned the hard way never to answer a rhetorical query from the Lord of Imladris.

"Erestor-"

"Elrond," the advisor interrupted softly, "I am very weary and I wish to speak no more of him. Enough,"

"Then it must be dire if you admit to any form of vulnerability, mellon nin." The subsequent glare, Elrond was very aware of. "Very well, but you are to follow my orders without question. You are to spend the rest of the day and evening in your chambers under rest; I will have tea and a hot meal sent to you, you have not been eating much as of late.,"

"You have been monitoring my actions?" Erestor asked, clearly miffed.

Unperturbed by his councillor's pert countenance, Elrond took his friend's arm and guided him to the door, "I will have herbs sent to you, just in case you cannot willingly find reprieve. Now be gone with you Erestor," he ushered the protesting advisor from his study, "These are my instructions Erestor, unless I must call for the guard."

Erestor scoffed at the idea of being escorted to his own chambers by guards, yet could not deny his delight at being permitted the time to rest and recover.

"Very well my lord," he grumbled, bowing his head before turning away.

"Oh and Erestor!" the dark elf turned to face his lord, "I am here if or when you wish to speak with me."

Erestor stared at him with unfathomably black eyes before continuing his way silently down the hall to his chambers.

Once inside, Erestor wearily removed his boots and outer robe before falling atop the bed, falling into reverie before his face hit the pillow.

TBC

A/N: Thank you for your continued support and encouragement reviewers. Don't think I am ungrateful of your responses, I am certainly not. Please keep reading and thank you again. I will not fail you.

Translation:

Saes: please

Im mela le: I love you

Mellon nin: my friend


	27. Support

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 27 ~~~

Support

Glorfindel, shaken and anguished by the events that had just occurred, searched for the only elf whom he could think of; one who had not long ago pledged to be his confidant and friend.

Lord Elrond.

He questioned the servants and councillors of their Lord's whereabouts, whilst struggling to maintain his outer impassivity.

After one hour of searching, Glorfindel finally resigned himself to his own miserable company for the remainder of the day and strolled into the private gardens in the family west wing. It was too his astonishment, during the stirrings of deep inner-thought, that he stumbled upon the elusive Peredhil.

Elrond gazed at a small fountain of a partially nude elleth, at the far edge of the garden; her stone hands, cupped towards the heavens, spouted water high into the air: nourishing the flourishing green surrounding it.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond cheered in delighted surprise, "It is strange to see you not at the training fields or in your study at this time of day. What brings you to the gardens?"

Glorfindel sighed as he stood beside his friend, "May I sit?"

"Of course."

Glorfindel sat at the old Peredhil's side, yet did not answer his query nor strike up a discussion.

"I come here each day during the afternoon," Elrond began with a gentle smile, "Celebrian had this garden built with the establishment of Imladris, in truth, she grew all of the gardens here, with help from her mother of course," Elrond cast him a quick, yet deep, glance before returning his attention to the fountain.

"It is beautiful; I have spent little time in these gardens. It has been my prerogative to take nothing for granted in this second life, yet I take a greater leisure in the beauty beyond the walls as I was not permitted to do so in Gondolin,"

"And now you have discovered the beauty of these gardens?" Elrond asked, his voice soft and remedial.

Glorfindel reached forwards to brush his fingertips over the soft petal of a white rose. "Very much so, Lady Celebrian should be very proud of her establishment here,"

"Hmm, it appears you have yet to meet my lady wife; I can assure you that she will return no later than the next spring. You will adore her Glorfindel, as all the elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell do so. There is no reason to feel anxious of your meeting,"

"I do not feel anxious," Glorfindel protested immediately.

A dark brow slowly rose of its own accordance. "Of course not," was the dry retort.

They descended into a comfortable silence of great length and Glorfindel found himself at peace; a peace he had yet to know in his new home.

It was Elrond again who broke the hush of the garden: "I have read of you elves of the first age, the evident writings of you are true. You are guarded and proud, too proud to speak of personal complaint that may be simplified or solved with a simple word or gesture,"

Glorfindel gave a quick snort of surprise; he had certainly come to know, this descendent of great kings, was an elf who did not mince words. With a soft smile, Glorfindel thought of the elves of Gondolin who had been lost beneath flames and shadow; "Including your grandfather, Turgon,"

Elrond grinned as he turned his attention back to the trickling water of the fountain, "Indeed, it must also run in the bloodline, for Celebrian often complains of the same things."

A comfortable silence settled between them once more and Glorfindel's thoughts darkened as they drifted towards his dramatic confrontation with the chief councillor a short time ago. Glorfindel chewed his lip, should he confide everything to his Lord or remain silent? These thoughts had plagued him constantly as of late, but would his Lord condemn him.

As if reading his thoughts Elrond spoke, "I am old Glorfindel, not as old as you of course," Glorfindel cast him a playful glare to which the Peredhil chuckled, "But I have experienced much in my life: sorrow, heartbreak, guilt, loss, self-loathing," the old Vanya blinked in surprise, "But through it all I have learned much, I have learned how to approach delicate matters with an open, sincere heart. I have learned that joy can always be found as long as the shadow in our hearts remains at bay and to that I hold. I have done many wrongs in my youth, some I ashamed to speak of, but from them I have discovered much. I am also a healer and so I have witnessed and listened to... everything. If should ever wish to speak of what troubles you," Elrond looked at his seneschal and clasped his shoulder, "Know that no matter what, I will not judge you; for none can judge you greater and harsher than you judge yourself. As with all beings."

Glorfindel looked away from the Peredhil's reading gaze and watched as a scarlet butterfly hovered above a yellow rose before lowering to drink of its sweet nectar.

There was only one thing left to do, he required support and he was no longer mortified to ask for it.

"I have known Erestor all of my life..."

TBC

A/N: Hello readers, I know this is only a short and probably disappointing chapter, but I have had to reform the next chapter and deal with life also. I promise I will never leave a story unfinished. I will post as soon as possible, please bear with me.


	28. Bitter

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya (.uk)

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 28 ~~~

Bitter

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Glorfael approached the guard posted alongside his son's bed chamber door.

"Is Glorfindel within?"

"Yes, my Lord. The healer has visited and left,"

"Good, you are dismissed."

The guard, both solemn and ceremonial, bowed respectfully to his Lord, before silently taking his leave.

Glorfael took a deep breath and steadied his nerves before entering the grand chambers of his only child.

Immediately, the proud father's heart almost broke as he discovered his young son sat upon the edge of his bed, his head drooped dejectedly into his hands.

"Laurefindel?"

At the sound of his infancy forename; tear-filled, deep blue eyes rose to meet his own and Glorfael opened his arms to his child.

With a soft whimper, Glorfindel hastily rose to his feet and eagerly sank into his father's powerful embrace, "Ada," he sobbed brokenly.

Glorfael pressed a kiss to his only child's temple, whilst rhythmically running his fingers through his golden hair. "Forgive me my son, the fault is mine. I never should have permitted this, you are too young for such responsibility."

"He is a swine ada, I cannot accept it as true that they did this to me."

The old lord released a weary sigh as he reluctantly pulled back from his young son; "We all share wrongs in this Glorfindel. I certainly do not approve of your physical violence towards *Lord* Erestor," the youngling's eyes lowered in shame, "I thought we had raised you better than this Glorfindel, as an elf of honour. We warriors do not raise our hand to the innocent, son of the golden flower."

Glorfindel sniffed miserably and brushed at his tears; "I am sorry ada,"

"It is not I to whom you must apologise, Glorfindel,"

Dark blue eyes rose to him in disbelief, "Surely you do not suppose that I could face him now adar? Not so soon!"

Glorfael cupped his face, "Calm yourself little one; nay, certainly not so soon, but it is necessary. You must face this, Erestor and you are now bound and nothing can change that,"

Glorfindel's beautiful face contorted in bitterness and anger as he stepped back from his father, "Nay!" he hissed with aggression, "I will not be bound to that... that snivelling, frail bookworm! I love Ecthelion! Not the runt of the family!"

"Enough!" Glorfindel recoiled in shock, "I am ashamed to call you ion nin if you continue this slander Glorfindel! I never raised you as such a tyrant! We have *all* made mistakes here, mine more grievous than others, but there is nothing to be done now!"

"Of course there is! The valar would not accept this, the King would not accept this! Two people cannot be bound upon deception!" Glorfindel's eyes suddenly widened, "The King?" he murmured, "Ada the King, that is the answer. We must visit with the King, now, immediately."

Glorfael regarded his son as if he had sprouted another head; "You wish to visit the King with this shameful scandal now? In the middle of the night?"

"Saes ada!"

The Golden lord looked over his child's frenetic, beseeching expression before taking a deep breath: "Very well, I shall send a messenger to the palace, he should see us this night. Change your clothing, you are too look respectable if we go before the King,"

"Yes adar."

With a repentant shake of his head, Glorfael left his son's chambers to dispatch a courier to the King's palace.

* * *

~~~ A short while later ~~~

Glorfindel adjusted his robes and flattened his unruly hair for the millionth time.

"Be calm, be still Glorfindel. The King is another elf, just another elf."

A sudden knock to his chamber door startled him, "Who is it?" the young elf rolled his eyes as his voice pitched.

"Your father, come Glorfindel; the King is ready for us now."

Glorfindel took a deep breath, brushed at his hair one final time and then stepped into the hall beside his father.

"Come," the old Lord murmured with a soothing touch to his shoulder, "Relax yourself ion, the sooner we visit with the King, the sooner this issue will be resolved one way or another."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay and short chapter faithful readers, sometimes life just gets into the way. The next chapter will certainly be longer and more detailed. Watch this space. Please read and review.

Translation:

Adar: Father

Ada: dad/daddy

Saes: Please

Ion nin: my son


	29. Turgon

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 29 ~~~

Turgon

Two blonde heads suddenly rose as the door to their Lord's private study opened. A silver haired, ruffled servant exited the exquisite chambers and rudely ushered them inside. This was not a good sign; the king was evidently in the foulest of moods.

They stepped into the, grand yet pleasant, study to find the king was not yet in attendance. Glorfindel, unaccustomed to a private presence before the king, mimicked his father's stance facing the bulky mahogany desk.

"Now, be sure to keep your silence Glorfindel and allow me to do lead the discussion."

The side-door opened; and the anxious youth suddenly felt his stomach churn. Yes, the king was without a doubt in a foul mood. In stark contrast to the bright rubies of his study, Turgon's dark form marched into the chamber, his night robe fluttering at his heels.

He had not thought this through.

"To what do I owe this rude awakening in the middle of the night Glorfael, in that it could not have waited until the morning?" the moody king grumbled, as he sank into his hefty chair.

Glorfael bowed to his liege and Glorfindel quickly followed.

"My Lord, I come with dire news that surrounds my son and his bond mate."

Turgon blinked as he glanced at the young elf to Glorfael's side. Ordinarily, he would bid one of his most esteemed nobles and closest friends to be seated; yet given the circumstances he did not feel so convivial after an evening of heavy revelry and little respite.

"Ah yes, the young pup; should you not be with your new husband at this hour Glorfindel? Ecthelion will be awfully irritable if he awakens to find you gone." Turgon, despite being weary, could not help but tease the youth.

"That is the issue here my Lord, it has come to light of the deception of the twins of the Fountain. During the courtship: they exchanged personas, material traits and duped my son into a false bonding. The elf who you joined to Glorfindel this day was not Ecthelion, but Erestor of the Fountain."

Grey eyes turned to slits; "What?"

"We have *all* been deceived my Lord,"

"I do not believe it,"

"It is true my Lord, I would not lie to you."

Turgon rubbed at his brow with a weary sigh, "Sit and tell me everything Glorfael."

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

With Glorfael's last word came the king's fist upon the hard surface of his mahogany desk.

"How dare something of this nature occur in my sacred city?" he boomed, "We Noldor no longer allow such treachery!"

"I know this my king."

"Then why has this happened?" Turgon moodily turned his icy gaze out of the window, his lower jaw jutting in rage.

Silence.

Glorfindel fought the impulse to squirm and cast a swift glance to his calm father.

Finally the king raised his eyes towards them: "I doubt you seek retribution?" Turgon asked his old friend.

"Of course not my Lord."

Glorfindel made to protest, yet his father's sharp glare instilled his silence. Turgon also did not miss the exchange.

"That family will have suffered enough my Lord; despite everything. Revenge will relieve no one."

Turgon glanced at the sulking youth, before turning his attention back to Glorfael; "I shall have a missive sent to the House of the Fountain. We shall reconvene on the morrow."

"It is to be made freely available?" Glorfindel exclaimed, disregarding protocol in his outrage and humiliation.

"Glorfindel!" Glorfael hissed.

"Silence young pup!" Turgon exclaimed, "You are certainly not free of blame for this!"

Glorfindel lowered his head, his cheeks aflame in embarrassment; "Sorry," he murmured sulkily.

Turgon glared at the morose youth for a moment longer, "Of course it will not be made public, I am not a callous elf. Council will be held in my private throne room in the morning. I presume Erestor and his family will grieve alone this night and I shall leave them be. Go home, rest and sleep on this now. I will have a servant call for you at the ninth morning bell; I must also sleep on this."

"Yes my Lord."

The King slowly rose to his feet, drawing his subjects up before him and leading them towards the outlet.

"Glorfael," Turgon murmured as he stopped the old warrior, "I am sorry that this has happened, my old friend; but I will try and make this right,"

Weary blue eyes met his own; "Thank you my King, I fear I am growing far too old for this world."

The old warriors released knowing chuckles and Turgon consolingly squeezed his arm. "I pray Lorien brings both of your families swift dreams this night, mellon nin."

Moved, Glorfael bowed his head and touched his brow: "Namarie, hir nin,"

"Namarie."

Glorfael approached his young, bewildered son and steadily guided him to the outer courtyard, where their horses serenely grazed.

"Come, it is not long now before dawn. We must rest if we are to gracefully bear the trials of the morrow."

The passage home was hushed; a weight had settled heavily upon the blonde warrior's and neither had the will to speak. Their arrival home was swift and their horses were silently taken by ruffled stable-hands.

Glorfael slung his arm around his forlorn child's shoulders and they slowly made their way towards the family chambers.

"Try and get some respite, Glorfindel," the Lord of the golden flower began as they reached his fair child's chambers, "there is not much left of the evening, but try to free your mind."

"I shall try ada," Weary-blue eyes rose to his own, "I confess that I was relieved to hear that this would end on the morrow, but now..." Glorfindel shook his head in confusion.

"Sleep now ion, think in the morning. I know it will be difficult, but do try."

Glorfindel's head lowered in misery bowed, "Yes ada."

Strong arms enveloped him and the young ellon buried into his father's broad warmth.

"I know you struggle to see an end now, but this will all be over in a little while."

The young miserable warrior stepped back from his father with a regretful, troubled glance before silently entering his rooms.

The old Lord raised his hand to the solid wood of the door and released a saddened whisper, "One way or another, my son."

TBC

Translation:

Mellon nin: my friend

Namarie: Farewell

Hir nin: my Lord

Ada: dad/ daddy

Ion nin: my son


	30. Judgement

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 30 ~~~

Judgement

Morning.

It had come had come far too swiftly; and with it came rage, despair and memorized betrayals.

When collecting their only child, the nobles of the Golden Flower had remained sombre and hushed. There had been no rest for the Golden Family that eve.

Abandoning their morning fast, the trio wordlessly made their way to their assembled horses and began the brief, far too swift journey towards the palace.

Judgement was near.

It was only once reaching the exquisite, most-prized citadel, within the heart of their city, that his mother spoke.

"Glorfindel,"

The young warrior, appearing far more mature and aged despite his virgin years, turned to his mother.

"My dear son," she crooned, reaching out to stroke his cheek, "Saes, I realise that this is... difficult for you, but I ask you my child; to be respectful and accommodating to the House of the Fountain,"

Glorfindel's lip curled, "You cannot ask this of me nanneth! They mislead me and ruined me! I will be known throughout Gondolin as the fool!"

Ordinarily, Glorfindel would have been aghast to be the source of the suspicious glisten in his mother's eyes, but today...

"They will also be in turmoil, Glorfindel, you must think of that." Her dazzling, blue eyes pointedly turned towards her occupied spouse, "It is not only the fault of that house in this cause of misery, ion nin."

Sensing her gaze and hearing her words, Glorfael directed a remorseful glance in their direction before returning his concentration to the messenger before him.

Meren was drawn back to her son when he stepped towards her; his beautiful blue eyes darkened with bitterness and resentment: "I hope nanneth, through all of this that the suffering of that house never ends for the wrongs done to me!"

Meren felt her very breath leave her in a rush; no longer did the joyous, innocent love and compassion, she had always adored, glimmer in her beautiful boy's eyes. His soul was tarnished through heartbreak and betrayal.

"Come," Glorfael's voice broke through the rigid silence between mother and son, "The king is ready for our audience, immediately."

They followed the anxious servant at a swift pace, Meren reaching out to clasp reassuringly at her husband's arm and exchange a look of concern.

"The King and the House of the Fountain are within," the servant bowed dutifully and then left the family alone.

Glorfael sighed as he finally turned and rested his hand atop his son's shoulder, "Remember Glorfindel, dignity and poise. You are no longer a child, you must represent our house correctly."

There was an abrupt, snappy nod and Glorfael remorsefully shook his head; he could demand no more from aggrieved son. Taking a deep breath and exchanging a glance with his wife, Glorfael opened the grand doors of the King's halls.

King Turgon, clad in his finest, most formal robes sat upon his daunting throne with a facade of iron. Alongside the hall, at the King's left, sat the forlorn members of the House of the Fountain, their countenance solemn and shoulders slumped.

The great King rose to his feet upon their entrance and the dark haired family reluctantly followed suit. Erestor, raised miserable silver eyes to gaze upon his golden husband, only to be graced with a look of hatred and resentment.

"Golden Flowers!" the King's deep voice resonated loudly from the cold, marble walls as he stepped from the dias to greet them, "I would wish you a good morn but given the circumstances, as I reiterated to the Fountains earlier, there is nothing good about this meeting today," Turgon clasped his friend and captain's arm, "Sit," he ordered the family, "I shall hear the statement of Glorfael to begin with, stand before me my Lord and repeat before this gathering the facts of this case."

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

Glorfindel glared over at the family of the fountain, who pointedly and miserably ignored him. A small amount of guilt plagued him as he observed the bruise upon Erestor's cheek; but given the circumstances, despite his father's protests, he felt his actions to be merciful.

Ecthelion's silver gaze met his irate blue and Glorfindel found himself ensnared in an angry, but silent, battle of wills. So consumed by a sudden rage was he that he made to disrupt the proceedings, when he caught sight of his gentle mother and snapped his mouth closed.

Returning his attention back to his forlorn twin, Ecthelion brushed back a stray lock of hair and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple. He was so proud of his brother, Erestor was suffering through this situation with a dignity and strength he had yet to show or even consider.

After a lengthy discussion, Glorfael and Hathel were finally dismissed and returned to the sides of their families.

Turgon rose to his feet: "I have heard of this dire tale from the Lord's of my Houses and I truly regret these unfortunate circumstances and I am ashamed of each and every one of you for your infantile actions, particularly those of the the adults," all heads lowered in shame, "Erestor step forwards please,"

The youngest twin, his shoulders slumped and miserable countenance, slowly rose to his feet and moved away from his family.

"I would know of the circumstances surrounding this bonding, from start to finish. Leave nothing out or else I shall know of your deception, youngling."

"Yes my Lord," he rasped, "It began with the shock of the proposal from Lord Glorfael..."

~~~ A short while later ~~~

Erestor's shoulders slumped in exhaustion as his tale finally drew to an end. Turgon's heart went out to the grieving little elf, now that he looked at the youngest twin, he did not understand how the Fountain family alone had not noticed the differences. They were not even of the same stature and Erestor's bearing was by far in shadow of his confident brothers. He supposed, it may have been assumed Ecthelion's distress had caused drastic, acceptable physical alterations.

He watched Ecthelion nervously fidget beneath his gaze and returned his attention back to Erestor, who laboured to remain afoot. "Thank you Erestor, that is all for now. You may rejoin your family,"

With his eyes lowered, the young elf turned back into the bosom of his family, fighting back tears. The king took the time to observe the anxious families ahead of him, before gathering himself and rising to his feet.

"After hearing both sides to this case and having considered it much of yester eve and this morning, all I can do is offer an invalidation of this bonding as acting sovereign."

Turgon watched sadly as the ruling dawned on both families and neither could have reacted more differently.

Glorfindel's undignified cheers and exclamations of relief echoed about the hall, despite the furious glares of his parents; yet Erestor, with a bruise still marring his cheek, lowered his head to hide his tears and turned into his twin's loving embrace.

Glorfael, watched as his own family departed from the hall, before turning to share a regretful, cheerless glance with Hathel. Through their own selfish errors, they had brought so much pain and angst, too themselves and three very young elves. The blonde Lord pressed his hand to his chest and bowed his head respectfully before slowly trailing after his family.

Turgon slowly descended the steps to his throne until he stood before the bereft family; he looked over each anguished face before moving to lift Erestor's chin.

"It is inconceivable what you have done, but no one has died young one," He murmured soothingly, "Your heart is broken, of that I can see, but you are destined for great things Erestor. Go with your family, exonerate your father of his errors and do what your destiny commands. I know it hurts now, but it will not be forever. Go now, all of you... go," he gently guided them from the hall and sighed as he watched the dark family slink from his castle.

The King raised his dark eyes to the cloudy heavens before sighing heavily, "What do you have in store for them oh great ones? What do you have in store for all of us?"

~~~ _End Of Flashback_ ~~~

TBC

Translation:

Saes: please

Ion nin: my son


	31. Misery Loves Company

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 31 ~~~

Misery Loves Company

"Despite the arrogance of my youth and initial misgivings, in the privacy of my mind I always suffered with the guilt," Glorfindel miserably lowered his eyes to his hands, "A part of Erestor was always with me, *is* always with me. Like then, I can sense him, his despair, his fears, his torment; I ruined his life Elrond, and with my return, it seems I am only making matters worse."

Elrond absently rubbed at his jaw, lost deeply in his thoughts. He was unaware as the golden Vanya squirmed impatiently at his side. After what seemed an age, but was in truth only moments, Elrond straightened with a sigh.

"I never knew the circumstances to be so severe, Glorfindel. In truth, I never knew Erestor was bonded," Elrond shook his head, "The Erestor I have ever known has always been the one you see now,"

"Angry, bitter," he murmured sulkily.

"Nay, passionate and stern. He helped raise me into the ellon and leader I am now; he helped build this sanctuary you see before you. I was once an arrogant fool also Glorfindel, but I believe in second chances... as I was given. My Celebrian has forgiven me all of my faults in our youth," the old Peredhil grinned remorsefully, "Unfortunately for me, her parents have not."

"I imagine you did not break hearts Elrond?" was the grumbled reply.

Elrond's grin faded and his eyes glazed: "I did, I did not bind with them, but I did break hearts, Glorfindel. Many even, at least you broke only one and unlike you, I never had the chance to apologise. I do feel compassion for you mellon, for I understand what it is to change,"

"I am nothing like what I was Elrond, but Erestor cannot seem to comprehend that, it is understandable of course. Before my death," Glorfindel sighed and shook his head, "I was horrific, but towards the end, I began to see him as the beautiful elf that he is; I began to realise that he was my true soul mate and I resented him all-the-more for it. At gatherings I would glare at him and suffer as he grew pale and timid beneath my gaze. Ai! I have ruined everything,"

Elrond squeezed his friend's shoulder as the golden head drooped, "You have not Glorfindel, you are both mature elves who have witnessed harrowing events. Erestor will come to know you are not the same ellon you once were,"

"He does not want me Elrond!" was the anguished cry.

"I disagree my friend; Erestor seeks only, and rightly, to protect himself from further heartbreak. Would an elf react so passionately towards another they did not love?"

"That is what I said,"

"He is a proud, protective elf with much love to give. You cannot expect him to simply submit to you after such a short amount of time, not when he has suffered for millennia, mellon. Can you comprehend the effect even your return has caused?"

Glorfindel rubbed at his brow, "You know, throughout it all I have not. I have not yet addressed my own issues; I simply assumed we could work through them together, him and me. I *am* still selfish."

"The only advice I can give mellon nin, is not to give up and stop pitying yourself, for Erestor will have none of it." The Peredhil squeezed his shoulder one final time before rising to his feet and brushing at his robes. He paused for a moment and stared ahead, the suspicious glaze returning to his grey eyes.

"Elrond?"

Slowly, Elrond turned towards his golden friend, an odd, crooked grin leisurely spreading across his lips; "It appears there will be a storm tonight, do not fear reprisal from him mellon."

With a frown of confusion, Glorfindel tilted his head towards the clear sky; "I am afraid you are mistaken, mellon." Returning his attention to the Peredhil, the old warrior was surprised to find himself alone in the gardens. "Elrond?"

With a sigh of resignation; Glorfindel miserably rested his chin within the palm of his hand, kicking at a piece of rubble at his feet. Elrond's advice had helped little. He had attempted a gentle approach, a forceful approach, but nothing could infiltrate that mighty barrier Erestor had erected.

Glorfindel's jaw tightened in determination; they were soul mates and he would let nothing, not even Erestor, to stand in his way. Tomorrow, he would win his beloved back.

TBC

* * *

A/N: To my dedicated readers, thank you for bearing with me and my lapses in publications. To all of the Erestor fans, Erestor is back in the next chapter and he and Glorfindel will face one another once again...

Translation:

Mellon Nin: my friend

Peredhil: Half Elf (Elrond)


	32. The Storm

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 32 ~~~

The Storm

~~~ That Evening ~~~

Erestor tightened his cloak around his shoulders and shivered as the storm rain splashed heavily around him. He supposed that to any elf it was abnormal to be sat in so violent a storm; with naught but a thin mantle to cover his nude self, yet he paid the thought no heed. His inner turmoil was of greater importance.

Glorfindel.

The very name brought the bitterness of ash and yet the sweetness of love to his mouth. The warrior was destroying him, mentally and physically; if his outburst today had not been testimony of it. Erestor of Rivendell, never lost his composure, never lost his facade; it was simply unheard of.

The old advisor nervously raised his hand to chew upon his nail, yet as he did a pointer of lightning alit the golden band surrounding his forefinger: the emblem of his and Glorfindel's matrimony. During moments of unrest and torment, he would remove the band from around his neck and enjoy the comforting warmth and weight upon his wedding finger. Yet even the familiar weight of his ring was of no comfort to him now. Only one thing was a-

A knock.

Erestor paused in his trail of thought and tilted his head; a few long seconds of silence passed and no sound but that of the rain was returned to him. Shaking his head, Erestor placed his chin upon his raised knees, his eyes again beginning to glaze in deep, inner contemplation.

A knock.

The distant, yet rapid rapping upon his door reached Erestor's attuned ears over the noise of the storm. There was no denying it this time.

"Oh, for the love of..." with an irritated sigh, Erestor stepped over the threshold of his balcony doors into his rooms, "who is it?"

"Glorfindel!"

Rolling his eyes, Erestor removed his sodden cloak and leisurely removed the excess water from his skin, his hair miraculously dry.

"Go away Glorfindel!"

"Saes Erestor, let me in... saes!"

His curiosity aroused, given the beseeching tone in Glorfindel's voice, Erestor froze and stared at the oaken door between them.

"Go. Away. Glorfindel! I am in no mood for your games!" he barked.

"Nay Erestor! Saes, I play no games!"

With an angry growl of frustration; Erestor donned his robe and held it closed as he made his way to the door.

"What?" he immediately hissed upon throwing it open.

Yet the sight that greeted him shocked him into silence: Glorfindel, dressed only in a pair of red satin night breeches, his hair untamed and fluffy about his head, stood upon the threshold of his chambers; his eyes wide and wild.

"What do you want?" he grumbled after a tense silence.

To the Chief Advisor's disquiet, Glorfindel nervously twiddled his fingers before rubbing self-consciously at his arm.

"May I... may I come in?"

Silence.

"Surely you jest?"

"Please Erestor, I just need a little company for a while,"

Erestor's eyes narrowed; "If this is some new ploy-"

"Saes, Erestor!" Lightning suddenly illuminated the dark hall and Glorfindel reflexively flinched towards him, his frightened gaze settled upon the high, rain splattered windows at his back.

Despite their arguments, it was not within the old advisor to turn away an elf in need.

"Why me? Why not Elrond? He is a healer and may grant you respite,"

Glorfindel's glistening eyes met his own, "I cannot go to Elrond this way," Erestor glanced at the warrior's bobbing throat apple as he swallowed hard, "You were the only one that came to mind,"

Erestor looked him over, judging the warrior's integrity: with a final grunt of frustration, Erestor opened the door and stepped back.

"You will sleep on the divan and no, there will be no pleasant or comforting conversation here,"

"Thank you."

With a sigh, Erestor removed a spare blanket from his wardrobe and placed it upon the divan before striding past the Vanya and sliding into his comfortable bed.

After a moments silence, Erestor turned to find Glorfindel looking helpless as he fingered the tassels upon the blanket.

"What is it?" he grumbled moodily.

Glorfindel opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head, "Never mind," he settled upon the rather small, uncomfortable divan and covered himself with a blanket.

Erestor turned his back to the golden warrior, yet remained ever and painfully aware of his presence. Too close, the warrior was too close. He should never have allowed him into his private chambers.

The old advisor ran a weary, frustrated hand over his face; 'back to another night of sleeplessness'.

~~~ The next morning ~~~

Erestor awoke before sunrise, more content and warm than he had felt since his younger days of Gondolin.

With a large yawn, he stretched languidly... then froze. His silver eyes shot down to his abdomen and Erestor was horrified to find a large, golden arm locked around it; both possessive and powerful.

Confused, the chief advisor lifted onto his elbow and turned to find Glorfindel sleeping peacefully at his back, his own robe laying beneath him, leaving him...

Memories of the previous evening returned and he scowled in annoyance, how dare this warrior take such liberties?

With an angry grunt, Erestor drove his elbow into the thick muscle of Glorfindel's chest and the warrior's eyes slowly cleared, to be replaced with confusion and hope.

"What is it?" he murmured sleepily.

"What is it?" he repeated incredulously, "Take your hand from me, immediately," the warning in Erestor's voice was undeniable and the warrior reluctantly removed his arm, allowing the advisor to quickly leap from the bed, the coverlet wrapped securely around his waist. "I gave you no leave to enter my bed! Nor lay your hand upon me, especially in my indecency! How dare you!"

"But Erestor-"

"Consider my hospitality obsolete," he grunted with finality, "I should have known you were being deceitful. Now leave here before the maids arrive and the household knows of your presence in my rooms,"

Glorfindel sighed heavily and stepped from the warmth of the bed before miserably heaving his heavy form over to the door. As he reached out to touch the handle, he turned to the scowling advisor:

"I just want you to know that last night... there was no dishonesty on my behalf. There never has been for me during this life, I have ever been truthful with you. I truly was afraid of the storm and the nightmares and memories it evoked. Thank you for letting me into your private chambers, despite our past history, it speaks much of your kindness." Glorfindel paused and glanced at the bed, "It was not my intention to take liberties, Erestor. I was lonely on the divan and I only meant to sleep at a distance from you. In truth, if you look at the proportion of the bed, you will find that I did not approach you. I thank you once more and I will see you this afternoon, I will not give up on us, meleth."

With those soft, yet expressive words, Glorfindel sadly took his leave and Erestor slammed the door after him.

"Of all the nerve!"

Trembling in fury and... another emotion he refused to comprehend; Erestor turned back to his bed and froze... Glorfindel had been right, from the proportion of the dents in the bed and the ruffle of the sheets, Glorfindel had been laid close to the edge and it was in fact he who had moved towards him.

The advisor scoffed: of course the old oaf had taken liberties, he would certainly not put it past the Captain to have simply pulled him close of his own accord.

"The arrogant-" Erestor bit his lip against any forthcoming vulgarity.

He was not foolish, yet could he argue against finally being granted a night of rest and comfort in all his millennia alone? As a matter of self-importance, Erestor refused to answer such a question; Glorfindel had taken enough from him in his life, he would not take his pride. And so he turned his mind to Glorfindel's latter statement.

What plans did Glorfindel have in store for the afternoon?

TBC

A/N: Does anyone know where I can post my manips for this story. I can post small ones on lotrfanfiction yet they are not large enough for the effort and detail I have put in. I want to be able to post them along with the story, to give my faithful readers a more meaningful visualisation of this world.

A/N 2: Images to this chapter are on lotrfanfiction

Translation:

Saes: Please

Meleth: Love


	33. The Challenge

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 33 ~~~

The Challenge

It was a dark, cold day in the Valley of the Noldor. And with the arrival of the late-autumn rains had come the whispers of a bitter winter.

Amongst the elf lings and warriors, it was a source of misery and inhibition; the cold rains and harsh winds had brought the free spirits, forlornly, indoors by firm commanders and crooning mothers.

Yet the coarse weather conditions did nothing to distract a content, dark-haired councillor from the important trade agreement between Mirkwood and Imladris. As a sign to those in careers of the state, the councillor's door remained firmly close; he was not to be disturbed.

There was one elf, however, who remained irksomely oblivious to Erestor's attempt at privacy.

With a burst of wind, that sent Erestor's important documents soaring haphazardly about his desk, Lord Glorfindel burst into the chamber, a proud and cheerful smile upon his face.

"Erestor!" he cried cheerfully.

With a lip curled in disgust, Erestor sought to recover his work. He had neither seen nor heard of the warrior since their argument that morning; he certainly had no patience for the arrogant Vanya today.

"If you turn and leave now, I will forgive this intrusion," he grumbled.

He was unsurprised as the golden head shook, "Nay, it is not your forgiveness I seek meleth nin-"

"Do not call me that!"

"It is your streak of competitiveness," the Elda smoothly continued. With a mischievous, challenging grin, Glorfindel rested a familiar board upon the desk top.

"I have no streak of competitiveness," Erestor grumpily pushed the board aside and made to continue his task.

"You and Ecthelion were as night and day, but you did share a thirst for competition; one of the mind and one of the body,"

Erestor rolled his eyes in annoyance as Glorfindel returned the board to cover his work. With a sigh of frustration, Erestor closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples, "Gods how I hate you," he whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart," was the sweet reply.

With an angry glare, Erestor sat back in his chair -ignoring the warmth that filled his abdomen at the endearment- "Very well, my terms are that you leave me alone and never speak to me again,"

"Very well,"

Erestor's eyes narrowed as Glorfindel's grin only widened; "We will use my board, I do not trust you,"

Any notion that the guardian had intended to deceive him vanished as Glorfindel's smug grin never faltered; "Perfect, come."

With a putout sigh, Erestor cleared away his work before following the huge Elda over to the chairs before the fire; the sooner he won, the sooner the Vanya would be gone from his life.

TBC

A/N: I apologise to all of my loyal readers for the delay, life, exams etc have just gotten in the way, but I am back now. Please read and review


	34. Terms

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 34 ~~~

Terms

Erestor gaped; he had lost.

He, the Chief Advisor to one of the greatest Elven Lord's in history, renowned for his mental prowess, intelligence and skill... had lost to a warrior oaf. Him!

Glorfindel made a point of stretching out his massive chest before casually leaning back into his chair; "And, my dear councillor, I will not even gloat,"

Erestor lifted his shocked gaze and glared at the smug Elda, "You cheated!"

A golden eyebrow slowly rose.

"I am insulted, my beloved strategist, you wound not only my pride but also my intelligence,"

A dark eyebrow rose.

"Very well, prove it, prove that I have cheated," Glorfindel proudly announced.

Erestor examined the board and pieces, before looking the Elda over for any additional aids.

"Well?" Glorfindel asked patiently, "You can search me if you like, I shall not complain," sapphire eyes glistened with laughter and mischief.

With a scowl, Erestor sulkily folded his arms across his chest; the warrior had undoubtedly deceived him, yet without evidence or an eyewitness he had squarely suffered defeat; "What are your terms?"

To his astonishment, the old warrior's gaze gentled; "Dine with me, tonight,"

Erestor's eyes widened, "Glorfindel that... that is not a good idea,"

"It is not an idea Erestor, it is my demand, I triumphed and you agreed to my terms,"

"To this I did not!"

Glorfindel grinned, "In truth, you never asked me what my terms would be councillor, because you expected to win."

Erestor's mouth opened in retaliation, but then snapped closed upon consideration; it was true, he had not asked for Glorfindel's terms, he should have known they would be ridiculous. Yet Glorfindel should never have won.

The old councillor ran a weary hand over his face; Glorfindel knew how to force him into acquiescence, his pride. He would agree, but he would ensure the evening was unbearable for the egotistical Vanya.

"Very well," he grumbled.

"Wonderful!" with that exclamation of joy, Glorfindel rose to his feet and moved to collect his own board from Erestor's desk, "Then I will see you tonight beautiful, come to my chambers before sunset,"

"Fine."

With a cheerful smile and theatrical bow, Glorfindel took his leave -jerking his fist in excitement-.

Erestor glared after him, "Erestor what have you gotten yourself into?"

TBC


	35. Strength

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 35 ~~~

Strength

Erestor casually regarded himself in the vanity glass. He had proudly remained in his formal office wear of the day and had made no attempt to dress-to-impress for this evening's meal. His aims were simple: eat through the meal as silently as is able with the notoriously loquacious oaf, aggravate the Elda to the point of humiliation and then leave with his dignity intact. It was simple.

Erestor grinned; his plan was perfect Glorfindel would finally leave him in peace. Raising his head, Erestor's grin faded as his silver eyes met their mocking counterparts of his reflection. Who are you fooling Erestor? You may tell untruths to others and Glorfindel, but not yourself; you want this, you want him and you want his love.

Erestor slumped forwards in defeat, his hands automatically lifting to bear his weight upon the drawers; "But I cannot trust him, he loved Ecthelion," he raised his head and met the heartbroken, moist eyes of his reflection, "He never loved me... 'Thel," Erestor's eyes turned to the ceiling, "Beloved gwador, saes give me your strength."

An odd air settled about him and the old, heartbroken councillor pulled himself together and rose to his feet. Silver eyes hardened, he would suffer through this mealtime with the dignity and poise of his house and then he would leave; Glorfindel may have triumphed over the chess game, but he would not triumph over him.

TBC

Translation:

Gwador: brother

Saes: please


	36. So Near And Yet So Far

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 36 ~~~

So Near And Yet So Far

Glorfindel smiled as he looked over his preparations; perfect, it was simply perfect. He looked over his reflection in the vanity mirror and adjusted one of the braids securing his unruly mane. He was ready; he was prepared to confront the difficult councillor.

The Elda's smile faded; what if Erestor was purposefully difficult? What if this did not go as planned? He could not bear Erestor's dismissal this night.

He would not allow it.

A sharp, distinct rapping upon the door meant only one thing: Erestor had arrived.

The Vanyarin warrior straightened and tugged at his collar, his eyes set with purpose. He would not allow Erestor to come between them any longer.

With grim determination, Glorfindel made his way over to the door and theatrically opened it, finding the stern advisor stood before him.

"Mae govannen!"

"Must you always be so melodramatic and raucous?" the councillor grumbled.

"Of course," Glorfindel grinned, "you look beautiful,"

Silver eyes traversed him with disinterest, "No, I do not. I have not changed my clothing and I have made no effort, now let us get this over with," he brushed past Glorfindel, who shook his head with amusement.

"Very well,"

With long strides, he preceded the irritable advisor to the romantically set table and pulled out his chair.

Erestor froze; "What are you doing?"

"Do they no longer do this?" Glorfindel asked with sincere concern.

Silver eyes narrowed, yet Glorfindel did not miss the slight quirk of full, red lips. With a half-hearted grumble, Erestor sat and patiently awaited Glorfindel to join him. The moment he had done so, Erestor reached for the cover concealing their evening meal.

It was Glorfindel's hand atop his own that halted him, "Wait,"

A tension developed between them and darkened eyes settled upon their touching hands. Erestor's eyes slowly rose to meet heady blue; neither could deny the sexual spark between them.

"Erestor, I know you do not wish to be here and I know after this there will be no further opportunities, but please can we not just be civil? I know it is hard for you, but just for one evening, can we not forget the animosity between us?"

Erestor pulled his hand away and glared at the Elda; of all the nerve! With a brutal retort upon his tongue, Erestor prepared to dismantle the huge warrior's audacity when he caught notice of Glorfindel's moist eyes and pouting lips. He was uncertain if the warrior feigned his sorrow or had truthful intentions; it was likely a little of both.

The rebuke died within his throat and was instead replaced with a lump of emotion; "Glorfindel," he lowered his head for a moment, before returning his attention to wounded sapphires, "I cannot just-"

Glorfindel reached out to cover his hand once more, "I know, I know Erestor," he crooned, "What I did was inexcusable and I do not presume for you to forgive me so simply, I only hope... that we may at least be courteous with one another, if not friends?"

Emotion blocked Erestor's throat, this was too much; it was too painful, "I cannot do this Glorfindel,"

The Seneschal's hand surrounded his slender wrist, "No saes, we have not yet given us a chance Erestor, saes, I will remain silent about such matters... about anything you ask of me,"

The old advisor shook his head and rose to his feet, "Nay, I care not for my honour and pride, I cannot do this Glorfindel. You ask too much of me," with a flick of his wrist, he had removed Glorfindel's hold and made his way towards the door.

"Erestor!" A large hand caught his arm and Erestor allowed himself to be turned, his eyes firmly closed against the elf that ruled his heart. "Please look at me,"

Gentle fingertips brushed along his cheek and his eyes gradually opened, revealing all that was within; his love, his fear, his despair. Glorfindel's eyelids lowered and he gathered Erestor's small hands against his colossal chest, "Please do not leave this way, please. I... I am trying, I know I infuriate you, but I am sincere, I want to be all that you desire, Erestor. Saes, I know what I did was despicable, but I am no longer that elf; I was infantile, egotistical and obtuse," he shuffled closer to the chief councillor, looking down upon him, "But I am no longer a monster, I swear it, death has transformed me; I am reliable, mature and... a lot taller than you, have you reduced in size?"

Erestor laboured to conceal his amusement and Glorfindel smiled sweetly at him.

"I know I hurt you Erestor, but it is my wish to reconcile with you. Please, please give me another chance,"

The councillor's heart raced, with his hands warmly cradled and his gaze secured, he was defenceless to Glorfindel's allure.

"Saes, saes," Glorfindel sweetly rubbed his nose tip alongside the councillor's, "I beg of you to give me at least a chance,"

Too much.

"You wanted my brother Glorfindel, not I,"

Sapphire eyes closed, "It is true, but it is you who I now want, who I have always wanted,"

"Why? Because the other is not here?"

"No!"

Erestor pulled away from the powerful captain, "I have no faith in you Glorfindel, you wanted Ecthelion and I know that it is he you now still crave for,"

"No, Erestor please! You are my soul mate!"

"I am not!" Erestor roared, glaring up at the desperate ellon. This was it; his dignity was lost, "You are nothing to me and I will not be Ecthelion for you! Find another lookalike and leave me alone!"

Glorfindel's heart tore in twain as Erestor turned from him, and without a word he walked from his chambers... and from his life.

The Seneschal's knees buckled and his fingers entwined in the soft strands of the rug beneath him. The pain was unbearable. He lowered his head to the ground and released a moan of anguish; that was it, his one and only chance and it was gone, Erestor was gone... his beloved was gone.

Yet despite his turmoil, a sudden fire burned within his stomach. Grinding his teeth, Glorfindel's furious gaze settled upon the door. Nay, Erestor would not run from him so easily, not this time; they would not suffer needlessly. Resolute, Glorfindel rose to his feet.

Enough was enough.

TBC

Translation:

Mae govannen: well met

Saes: Please


	37. Resignation

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 37 ~~~

Resignation

Erestor, disheartened and unsteady, trudged through the doorway of his chambers and locked the door behind him. Sighting his costly, first-age brandy within his cabinet, Erestor suddenly found a reasonable justification for its consumption.

With trembling hands, he filled a goblet and immediately took a hearty gulp, with the effect to calm his nerves. Savouring the burn and the spice of the second sip, Erestor closed his eyes and sought to still his racing heart.

That damned Captain!

A shiver raced along the length of his spine. He had come too close to caving this time; too close to giving himself over to the reformed Seneschal; too close to losing himself to the depths of false love.

With a sigh, Erestor moved to stand alongside his private desk, slowly removing the ring from around his neck. His hand opened and silver eyes traversed the smooth wedding band with regret; what should have been a symbol of eternity, what should have personified the flawless, unending love between two soul-mates, were one faer joins seamlessly with another to become one... it had never been so. Glorfindel, should have been the other bearer and the other half to his soul, yet it was not be... it was time to let go.

With a second sigh of resignation, he opened an ornate box from his childhood and placed the band within.

It was over.

Enough was enough, that part of his life was over. Glorfindel the Golden Vanyarin of Gondolin was no more and in his place lay an elfin captain of Imladris. He was Erestor of Imladris, proud Councillor and Steward, his past and all those within were gone.

Placing the box away, never to be reopened, Erestor took a deep breath and slowly eased the tension from his taught body. His eyes drifted closed and he rubbed the back of his neck; he was so tired, emotionally and physically. Glorfindel knew now where he stood, they could now continue their lives and liberate the past.

Humming softly, the weary councillor moved to stand before his vanity mirror and began to remove the braids from his hair. After shaking the waves free, Erestor slowly stripped from his clothes and slipped into a loose nightshirt.

Click.

The councillor looked towards the door as the unusual sound from outside his rooms reached his ears. Straining his sensitive hearing, Erestor awaited a knock or another sound to follow, yet non such did. Shrugging in confusion, Erestor began to turn back towards his vanity glass when his, formerly locked, door almost tore from its hinges.

Leaping back, the old councillor instinctively crouched into a defensive stance, yet found himself faced with a terrifying foe.

Glorfindel - with eyes dark and impassioned, hair untamed and his huge chest expanding rapidly- braced himself in the arch of his doorway.

With his heart racing and eyes bulging in fear and concern; Erestor stepped back from the fearsome Vanya as Glorfindel mirrored him, a beastly growl emanating far from within his chest.

"G-Glorfindel?" Erestor cleared the squeak from his throat, "What... what are you doing?" The squeak returned.

"I have had enough! You will not give to me, then I shall take what is mine!"

Tbc


	38. Wrath

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 38 ~~~

Warning: This chapter contains violence, read at your discretion.

Wrath

The councillor gasped as Glorfindel covered the distance between them, pressing his smaller frame into the cold stone of the wall. "Glorfindel!" Any further protests were silenced as full lips, both rough and demanding, covered his own.

What should have been an act of joy and affection, only inspired fear and terror into the defenceless councillor as Glorfindel roughly grasped at him and jerked him close. A knot of panic settled within the pit of his abdomen and Erestor began to thrash and claw.

This was wrong; this was all wrong.

The breath abruptly left his lungs as Glorfindel further crushed him with his bulk. Limp and overcome with exhaustion and shock, Erestor's head dropped back against the wall as the Elda pulled back.

His vigour abruptly returned, however, as Glorfindel grasped at the hem of nightshirt and began to dragged it up his thighs.

"No!" he protested weakly, pushing at the Elda's concrete chest; "Saes! Glorfindel saes!"

With an aggressive growl, Glorfindel nipped at his neck and clawed at his naked behind. One hand hooked beneath a soft thigh and Erestor yelped as he found himself launched across his bed; then with barely a second of recovery, Glorfindel's huge bulk settled upon him.

Dazed and disordered, Erestor's efforts to remove the Vanya were in Vain. Glorfindel rose to his knees, one hand restraining the councillor by his throat and the other grasping at a bare thigh. His fingertips lowered to Erestor's opening and the misty haze surrounding the councillor abruptly cleared.

"Nay!"

The warrior within resurfaced and with vigorous force, Erestor swung his fist, landing a square blow to the Elda's eye-socket. The warrior fell aside and the old councillor took advantage of his momentary weakness. With a bellow of outrage, he drove his knee into the Captain's unprotected groin, enjoying the raspy wheeze that left the crumpled warrior's lungs.

"You bastard!"

In an incensed fit of temper, the slighter elf grasped at the impaired warrior and threw him upon the ground.

"How! Dare! You!" Each word joyfully accentuated with a violent kick to the grunting Vanya's torso.

A fire so fierce settled within his abdomen and Erestor found himself relinquishing millennia of fury and pain upon his target with blow, after blow, after blow; insult, after insult, after insult.

After what appeared to be an eternity, the exhausted councillor stumbled back over the upturned corner of his rug and did not break his fall until he sat upon his bottom.

Panting, perspiring and wild with adrenaline, Erestor leant back against the sofa and wept.

~~~ TBC ~~~

Translation:

Saes: please


	39. Guilt

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 39 ~~~

Guilt

A terrible silence descended over the chamber...

Erestor's sobs had long subsided and Glorfindel's tortured grumbles had only recently silenced. Agonisingly measured, the warrior had manoeuvred his beaten body from the ground; only to slouch awkwardly against the bedside, his chest heaving in pain and exertion.

Summoning his courage, Erestor's silver eyes turned upon the bloodied captain... his stomach rolled. Leaping to his feet, the councillor barely scrabbled at the basin in his bathing chambers before his evening meal fell forth.

Gasping and trembling, the old advisor stumbled against the doorframe to his chambers; gaping down at the weakened warrior.

He finally shattered the thunderous silence: "H-h-how could you d-do that to me?"

Glorfindel's swollen eyes clinched shut and he released groan of distress, "Saes, forgive me,"

The weary councillor lay his clammy brow against the frame, the cool surface bringing some manner of relief to his trembling form. Glorfindel needed aide.

"Come, let me take you to Elrond," he stepped forwards with the intention of grasping a hold of Glorfindel's powerful arm when the huge warrior shifted with a grunt of pain.

"Nay, I warranted this... l-let me suffer, I deserve death," a single tear fell from the Elda's eye.

Despite himself, Erestor looked upon the warrior with compassion; "Then at least allow me to assist you,"

It took a long while, amidst great exertion and agony, but eventually Erestor had Glorfindel hunched upon his bed. Removing his medicinal kit from his clothing cabinet, Erestor carefully perched himself ahead of the broken warrior, and wordlessly attempted to clear his misconduct.

"You should not be doing this," was the soft murmur from swollen lips.

"Be quiet," the councillor grunted, "I have no wish to hear your voice, I would leave you to rot. But fortunately for you my mother reared me to help any in need of assistance, particularly if we are the foundation,"

"I doubt your mother intended this,"

"Do not speak of my mother,"

The Golden Elda hissed as Erestor pressed forcibly against his split lip, receiving an abrupt 'hush' in riposte.

They remained in stoic silence, as Glorfindel was gradually relieved of his tunic, at last revealing the true source of his suffering. Erestor prodded and poked; yet the warrior mutely endured, his eyes averted in despondence.

"None are broken, you have one I believe is a little fractured, but you are already beginning to heal. Visit with Elrond in the morning to be certain," the councillor looked away from tormented sapphires and began to clear away his supplies.

Engulfed in an upsurge of remorse, self-loathing and misery; Glorfindel reached out to lay his hand atop the councillor's, his stomach churning as Erestor flinched from him.

"Do not touch me!"

"I am sorry, I am sorry," he whispered, soothing the irate advisor, "Erestor, I know what I did was ghastly, but I would never have-" Glorfindel resisted the urge to chew upon his lower lip.

Erestor paused, his eyes remaining fixed upon the coverlet; "And yet Glorfindel... you would have,"

Distraught, silver eyes rose to meet blue and Glorfindel swallowed past a lump of emotion, "you would have taken that which is p-precious to me, that which I have o-only ever-"

Their eyes met in mutual understanding, Erestor had only ever belonged to him.

Glorfindel lowered his eyes, "I would beseech you for your forgiveness, Erestor, but I know that I do not deserve it. I would implore the v-valar to remit another demon of fire to smite me for this," the captain whimpered and Erestor watched tears fall from the warrior's bruised eyes, "I-I would have you go to Elrond and speak of my misdeed so that I may be punished."

With a muffled sob, Glorfindel managed to pull himself to his feet, his shoulders slumped in misery. "Either way Erestor, know that I shall never trouble you again. You are free of me and I... I am sorry. I will be in my rooms when the guards come."

With those sincerely spoken words, the dejected Elda limped from his chambers, his head bowed in resolution. He had made the gravest error of his life; he had irrevocably destroyed a love he would never have again.

TBC

Author's note: I know it is short readers but don't worry, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Keep reading & reviewing please.

Translation:

Saes: Please


	40. Dismissal

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 40 ~~~

Dismissal

Weeks passed.

On the evening of their conflict, Glorfindel had patiently waited in his chambers; whilst staring at the door and awaiting the arrival of his finest guards to take him into custody.

The moon had sailed her course, and her daylight companion had commenced her dawn awakening when the Elda at last deduced Erestor had maintained his peace.

His Erestor, his beloved Erestor; he could hardly bring himself to linger in the same chamber as his precious one. His misdeeds were unforgiveable, a reprehensible sin amongst even the basest of tribes; let alone the beloved firstborn of the Eldar.

His existence had become an unruly, gruelling schedule. His periodical patrols had become twice daily and unoccupied hours were filled either with taxing his soldiers, necessary formalities or liquor.

The unease of his warriors, his Lord and his friends had become irrelevant; his constant, infamous companions were now misery, despair and guilt. And the most beautiful voice: his inner voice of torment and self-condemnation.

During the compulsory council meetings and warfare reports, he had tactfully seated himself as far as possible from Imladris' Chief Advisor; and had taken to summoning runners to deliver essential paperwork or rosters.

Erestor had also taken liberties to avoiding his path. Knowing the daily routines of office, the councillor strove to ensure he was not in attendance in Elrond's study or his own during Glorfindel's customary appointments.

Their first encounter had been the most difficult.

Two days after their catastrophic confrontation, Glorfindel had crept into the empty dining hall with the intent to break his fast before the rest of the household arose. He had not, however, anticipated Erestor would consider the same objective.

Upon his arrival, they had both frozen; Erestor's fork had stilled upon his lips and the Elda's blue eyes widened in terror.

They stared.

Then, after a few long seconds, with his head lowered in disgrace and his shoulders slumped with the weight of guilt, the Elda had turned and crept back out; both empty bellied and ill to the heart.

Glorfindel cursed as yet another of his students stumbled beneath his blade.

"Danlin, how many-"

"Lord Glorfindel!"

The elves turned and were astounded to find Lord Elrond stood near the entrance to the training grounds, his regal form and mithril circlet an offset to the clammy warriors within.

The Golden Lord detained a snarl of irritation at the intrusion; the Peredhil Lord had been another elf he had avoided as of late. The dishonour of living beneath the Lord's welcoming roof as a potential rapist was almost too much to abide.

"Hildan!" he called to his second in command, "You are in command!"

"Yes my Lord!"

Glorfindel moved to quench his thirst from the water well, before finally donning his tunic and trailing over to his friend.

"You are in need of me Elrond?"

Sharp, stormy eyes glanced over him, before returning to his own, "Aye, walk with me,"

They walked in taut silence for what appeared hours before Elrond at last spoke, "I am greatly concerned mellon,"

When the Peredhil disclosed nothing further, Glorfindel urged him to continue; "For what reason, mellon? Is there cause for concern with the safety of the valley?"

"You may say so,"

"You have received a vision then?"

"I do not need the gift of foresight to see this imminent danger,"

Glorfindel rubbed at his brow with a weary sigh, "Elrond, saes, I am weary, do not speak in riddles,"

"Very well, whatever strife is occurring between Erestor and yourself, I want it to stop...now!"

Glorfindel stiffened.

This was the exact situation he had desperately sought to evade; he could neither tell untruths to his friend as much as he could not confess his misdeeds.

Gathering his resolve, Glorfindel turned his back to his friend, "What occurs between Erestor and I is our concern, Elrond,"

"Unfortunately for you both, Glorfindel you have made it my concern; in truth you have made it the concern of the valley. From reports, you deplete yourself with additional daily patrols, you exhaust your men and run them ragged upon the fields, you brawl recklessly with the enemy and you drink yourself into oblivion each evening!" Elrond's voice was firm.

Sapphire eyes narrowed, "Who is this source?"

"That is none of your concern, Glorfindel. You are losing your wits Glorfindel and respect will soon follow if you continue to conduct yourself as a tempestuous, erratic adolescent!" Elrond took a deep breath to calm himself and raised a hand to his friend's tense shoulder, "I know you will not speak of what plagues you, Glorfindel, but know that I am here and here you will find no judgement,"

"Erestor and I have a lot of tense history, Elrond," Glorfindel scowled, "We will work through this, have no concern,"

"But you will not work through this alone; you are as stubborn as mules, the pair of you. I will give you three days Glorfindel and you will not enjoy the outcome if you do not take this matter into hand. Now, take some rest and gather your thoughts, you are dismissed from duty,"

Glorfindel blinked in amazement, "My Lord you... you cannot control my life in such a way; Erestor and I do not need your aid and I am-"

Suddenly Elrond stood a hairs breadth away; his piercing, grey eyes glowering into his own. Despite the Peredhil's slighter build, his stature was never to be questioned, "I will not repeat my orders again soldier," he growled.

Glorfindel swallowed back a retort; regardless of his pride, Elrond was his sire and he had sworn an oath of allegiance and obedience. Elrond's outward display of supremacy was a jolt of surprise, but he had been cautioned of its existence; despite the Peredhil's nonchalant demeanour, he was a seasoned warrior, captain and leader at heart.

"You are dismissed from duty, Lord Glorfindel," Elrond hissed, pausing to await a reply, "Hildan will take over your duties, he has already been informed yet he knows not the details. Good day, my Lord." With impacting finality, Elrond spun upon his heel and in a flurry of robes, he disappeared along the dirt path.

Glorfindel glared after him, the fury of a denied warrior coursing through his veins. How could his Lord justify interfering in his private affairs? Take away his duty he may do so, but control his private affairs? Nay, that he could not allow. Elrond could be firm and mighty, but his threat of three days was irrelevant to the warrior.

If only Elrond would understand, would know... it was too soon, he could not face Erestor, never.

Calling the Peredhil's bluff, Glorfindel made his way towards his rooms with the sole intention of scouring his way through Elrond's Dorwinion for the next three days.

TBC

Translation:

Mellon: friend

Saes: Please

Peredhil: half elf


	41. Dismissal II

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 41 ~~~

Dismissal II

Erestor growled.

"How many times Handion? Aicalë means peak, not point! What good is the meaning of your name if you cannot translate Quenya correctly?"

The frightened, young assistant cowered beneath his Lord's tirade, "F-forgive m-me my Lord, I-I-"

"Do not stutter boy! If you are to communicate with me, I demand eloquence!"

"I-"

A knock.

"What?"

The two elves, one furious and the other terrified, watched as the door opened and Elrond Peredhil stepped, calmly, over the threshold.

"My Lord!" The young ellon exclaimed, whilst scrambling to bow to the tall Lord.

"My Lord," Erestor murmured with severe calmness, "How can I be of service?" was the obedient inquiry.

Elrond's eyebrow rose, submission had never been an inherent trait of his proud Chief Advisor. Grey eyes turned to frightened blue and Elrond smiled reassuringly at the young assistant.

"Handion, I have just visited with Lord Hérion, he wishes for me to remind you of your appointment," blue eyes widened further, "You do not wish to anger him with tardiness, pen neth,"

"No of course not, my Lord," the young ellon clambered to gather his books against his chest and looked to Erestor, "My Lord?"

"Go, Handion," Elrond answered before Erestor could speak.

The young ellon cast a wary glance at the tacit advisor, before bowing and rushing from the office; he had no need to be told twice.

Elrond slowly closed the door and took a deep breath as he moved to face his tense advisor.

"My Lord," Erestor began slowly, "I appreciate that you were delivering a memorandum to the pen neth, but I would greatly appreciate it if you did not dismiss my employee's for me,"

Elrond's brow rose as he casually strolled closer to the fiery ellon, "If I understand it correctly Erestor, you are *all* my employees and I shall discharge and dismiss as I see fit,"

Silver eyes gleamed, but Erestor bowed his head complacently, "Of course my Lord, forgive my impudence. How may I be of service?"

Elrond sighed and glanced away, "I shall be forthright with you Erestor, for I know you will not enjoy the words I must speak,"

Erestor's brows knitted, but he did not speak as the Peredhil reached out to brush at a flower upon his desk.

"Well?" Was the impatient reply following a lengthy silence.

"You are to be dismissed from your duties."

"On what cause? Have I become incompetent?" Erestor inquired with alarm.

Elrond was not fooled; he knew a cunning worm when he saw one and Erestor was particularly skilled at worming his way out of complicated affairs. It was one of the reasons he had risen so quickly in the ranks.

The Peredhil stepped forwards and rested his hands atop his friend's shoulders, "Not so much in the quality of your work my friend, but I am concerned for your wellbeing. Your treatment of your staff has drawn notice, you are always weary and irritable and you rarely attend meals, mellon nin. Will you not speak of your troubles to an old friend?"

Erestor looked into his friend's warm eyes; how easy it would be to lay bare his heart's burdens.

"I have no troubles Elrond and you should know better than to listen to rumours of the mill,"

Elrond's expression hardened as he stepped back, "Then I have no choice, you are dismissed until further notice,"

"You would not dare,"

Elrond did not miss the slight note of horror and anxiety in the Councillor's voice. Yet the Peredhil drew himself to his full height; he had known, and was indeed prepared, that Erestor would be far more gruelling a challenge.

"As you seek not to solve this dispute between yourself and Glorfindel-"

"Glorfindel!" Erestor exclaimed angrily, "What does he have to do with anything? We have no dealings!"

"Which is exactly my reason for this Erestor, the quarrel between the two of you is a great cause of controversy and nuisance in my household,"

"No word of it has reached me!"

"Well of course it would not in your foul mood of late," Elrond replied calmly, "It is of no use to you to argue with me Erestor, I am Lord and I demand it; if you think it undue, then you know where the borders are," Erestor's jaw dropped, "Until you and Glorfindel overcome your differences and order is restored, you will remain suspended. Finish up here and see to it that there are enough assistants to cover your workload and I shall cover the most essential."

Erestor spluttered in horror as Elrond made his way to the door, "This is preposterous and most unfair! I have ever been a faithful and obedient councillor! I deserve more than this Elrond, the strife between Glorfindel and I is of the concern of no one else!"

Elrond cast a glance back to his advisor before closing the door with a deafening snip.

The old advisor gaped after him; struck-dumb with silence and trembling in fury. His work, his livelihood, was all he had; all he had built up and secured ever since his failures in Gondolin. And he had promised to himself that no one would take it from him again.

The councillor's mouth twisted into a fierce snarl.

"Glorfindel!"

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone, but things have been insane this year, I've had numerous strokes of bad luck, but I'm back with a vengeance and prepared to get this piece finished.

Translation:

Handion- Intelligent

Hérion- Chief

Pen neth: Little One

Mellon Nin: My Friend


	42. Ire

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 42 ~~~

Ire

Erestor cursed.

The greater part of his luncheon had been frittered upon searching for that elusive, idiotic Vanyarin and the bane of his existence; yet no matter what destination he appeared, he had either just missed him or none knew of his whereabouts.

And the longer it took to locate the source of his ire, the greater it became.

"Hildan!"

Erestor watched, in gleeful gratification, as the green eyed, militia's second-in-command stiffened and gulped in fear. Refusing the aged warrior an opportunity to rise to his feet, Erestor slammed his hands down upon the desk.

"Where. Is. Glorfindel?"

"Lord Councillor," he squeaked, before clearing his throat, "I do not know-"

Hildan leant back as Erestor moved forwards, his silver eyes narrowing, "If I were you, commander, I would ponder your answer very carefully, is Glorfindel worth the consequences of a lie?" Enjoying the bobbing of the captain's throat apple, Erestor prolonged the silence, before repeating, "Where. Is. Glorfindel?"

"He is in his chambers!"

Erestor straightened and perspiration began to form about Hildan's temples as a frightening smile spread across the councillor's face, "Le Hannon Hildan, have a great day."

Without awaiting a response, Erestor took his leave of the barracks, ignoring the concerned elves that scurried from beneath his feet.

"May Elbereth bless whoever is the source of Erestor's wrath," Elladan murmured with dismay.

Elrohir shook his head as Erestor, with a ferocious growl, shoved two unsuspecting elves from his path, "There is only one elf that has the consistent talent of irritating our Erestor, I do pray for Glorfindel this time."

Within moments, Erestor found himself outside of Glorfindel's chambers, slamming his fists heavily upon the door.

"Glorfindel! Open this door, immediately!"

Long seconds passed by in silence before Erestor again raised his fist; yet before it could strike, the door swung open. The great golden Vanya, his face distorted into a furious snarl, immediately blanched at the sight of the irate councillor.

"Erestor what-"

Shoving Glorfindel aside, Erestor stormed into the captain's chambers and immediately caught sight of the wine bottles upon the dining table. Turning upon his heel, Erestor's fury almost abated.

The stunningly beautiful commander appeared a silhouette of his former self; dark shadows hung beneath his eyes, his face appeared gaunt and thin and his hair hung limply about his shoulders and head. In short words, the Vanyarin warrior of old looked awful.

The fury resurfaced.

"This! This is why I have been dismissed?" he exclaimed with outrage.

Glorfindel rubbed wearily at his brow, "Erestor, saes, I am in no humour for your piercing tantrums,"

"I have no care for what humour's you, Glorfindel! Because of you, Elrond has dismissed me from my office! It is our 'disputes' that so irritates him! Go to him now and tell him the matters between us are resolved! I will not suffer humiliation at your hand, again!"

Glorfindel frowned, "Elrond dismissed you? He dismissed me also,"

"I care not what he did with or to you, just go to him!"

"And say what Erestor?" he cried, "If it would make a difference, I would do so, but Elrond is not a fool and will easily see through the ruse! You know this!"

"Then do something to end this, Glorfindel!"

"What?" he cried with desperation, "We cannot overcome what has happened between us Erestor! I almost raped you!"

Silence.

It was deafening.

Erestor gritted his teeth; it was the first time that incident had been addressed. He watched with growing dismay as Glorfindel looked over him with desperation and hope.

"Can we?"

Silence.

It was heartbreaking.

"No," Erestor whispered softly.

Anger burned within his belly as Glorfindel deflated before him, "And I will not be made to feel guilty for your transgressions! I will *never* forgive you for what you have done to me, Glorfindel, in both lives! Talk to Elrond, losing my position as councillor is something I will make you truly regret Glorfindel!" Erestor pushed past the devastated commander to reach for the door, "I have worked hard for who I am and the valar may forbid it, but you will die a second time if I lose it. That is a promise."

The councillor slammed the door behind him, ignoring the tremble of his hands. He crossed the corridor to Elrond's private stockroom, and without a care, he removed an armful of expensive Dorwinion.

Elrond, watching from a nearby terrace, shook his head; dismayed as Erestor stormed back to his own chambers in a flurry of rage.

It appeared he would have to take matters into his own hands.

TBC

Translations:

Le Hannon- Thank you

Saes- Please


	43. Confinement

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 43 ~~~

Confinement

Groan.

"Ai, valar I am experiencing a second death," Glorfindel raised himself up onto one hand and with the other, he covered his face.

"Valar permit it," another voice grumbled.

Startled, Glorfindel's reddened eyes snapped open and soared towards the chair in his...

Two things registered all at once: firstly, that he was no longer in his rooms where he had fallen into reverie and secondly, that Erestor was sat upon a chair... and glaring.

Glorfindel's groan escalated into a cry of dismay, "Please, no,"

"Oh yes, Glorfindel," Erestor replied, his voice laced with displeasure.

The old warrior covered his face, his shoulders hunched, "A days peace is all I ask... Erestor, what am I doing here?"

In an angry huff, Erestor threw a sheet of parchment at him, before sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is this?"

"Read it, if you can,"

Glorfindel glared at the councillor before looking at the parchment;

_Dear Councillors,_

_I shall keep this short and sweet. Quite frankly, I tire of your bickering, as does the rest of Imladris. As you continuously cease to resolve the dispute between you, I have relieved you of your duties and you shall not be freed from this chamber until a solution is instituted-_

Unable to finish the letter, Glorfindel sprung from the bed and made a desperate attempt to open the windows and doors; "No, no, no! No! No! I am a good man, why would the valar punish me so?" was the distraught cry as Glorfindel lowered his head to the oaken doorframe.

"Oh enough of the dramatics Glorfindel," was the sharp scoff.

Broad shoulders stiffened.

Turning slowly upon his heel, Glorfindel snarled at the calm advisor, "You... this is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?"

"If you had just accepted my apology upon my return and for what I did to you we would never be in this mess, yet your consistent stubbornness has cost me everything!"

Erestor leapt to his feet, "Now see here you pompous oaf! I have made attempts to ignore you and continue with my life as it was before you were reborn, yet it was you who continued to pester me and annoy me. You are selfish Glorfindel and now look where it has gotten us!"

Glorfindel bit back a loud, offensive retort and rubbed wearily at the bridge of his nose, "Erestor, I am badly hung-over-"

"As am I!"

Glorfindel looked sharply at the councillor and was pleased to find bloodshot eyes staring back at him, "You where drinking last night?"

Erestor drew himself up to his full, inconsiderable height; the representation, however, was ruined by the flimsy nightshirt that clung to his slender form, "What I do in the privacy of my own chambers is none of your concern, captain,"

"Well, it should be, councillor," Glorfindel grumbled, turning away from the startled advisor to return to the bed, "I am still your husband after all,"

"And clearly a damned good job you have done since the beginning," was the sharp retort.

Sinking into the blankets, Glorfindel sighed and rubbed wearily at his brow; "Well, as it appears we shall not be bonding any moment soon; has Elrond at least left us some clothes and organised food to be delivered?"

Erestor took a moment to glare at the unfazed warrior before looking down at the letter, "There are no clothes other than what we have and he will arrange food to be delivered through the catch in the door,"

Lifting himself a little, Glorfindel then noticed the small square catch at the bottom of the door, "Elrond truly thought everything through did he not? It makes me wonder if he has been planning this for a while." The old Vanya yawned. "I am weary, are you not weary?" he asked the glaring councillor.

"Are you not at all fazed by our predicament? We have been relieved of our duties, locked in a room together forever, with no clothing and *one* bed!"

Glorfindel shrugged, "What use will it be to either of us to vex and panic? I am very weary and I wish to take a nap; then we shall make an attempt to resolve our differences. Why don't you lie down on the bed and rest for a while, Erestor?"

"I do not wish to be anywhere near you,"

Broad shoulders rose again in dismissal, "Please yourself, I know not about you, in truth I care not about you, but I have had little sleep the last few days and I must gather my strength for dealing with... this."

"Fine, immature brute."

Glorfindel rolled his back towards the councillor, "Snarling troll."

Erestor continued to glower at the bare, broad back of the captain until deep breathing floated across the room. He looked over Glorfindel's large, peaceful form in dismay; this was too close... too much... he could not do this.

The ring against his chest appeared to burn and throb above his racing heart and Erestor reached up to curl his fingers around the warm metal. He had spent the last months simply ignoring the Vanya, particularly after the horrific incident within his chambers; but in such close proximity, Erestor did not think he would be capable of concealing the love he had forever withheld for the returned warrior. He had not the strength.

Sighing heavily, Erestor banished such thoughts; there would be plenty of time for strategy and arguing later on, Glorfindel was correct about one thing, he needed his strength. Settling awkwardly into the small chair, Erestor made an attempt to drift into reverie.

His mind was beginning to traverse the lily-laden paths of Gondolin and the lavender fields of his childhood, when a deep rumbling entered the periphery of his consciousness. Blinking the beginnings of sleep from his eyes, Erestor looked towards the bed and watched Glorfindel's body rise and fall, a loud snore echoing about the chamber.

"Oh for the love of the valar!"

TBC


	44. Day Two

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 44 ~~~

Day Two

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Rhythmic drumming resonated around the small chamber.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Erestor rubbed the back of his neck, silently counting from one to ten. _No Erestor, kinslaying is forbidden, do not jeopardise your place in Valinor for one irritating idiot._

"I am bored," a deep voice grumbled petulantly, "If Elrond was going to lock us in here he could have at least provided some form of stimulation. It has been two days!"

_Kinslaying is forbidden!_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Argh!_

In a fit of temper, Erestor grasped hold of the brush atop the vanity desk and threw it at the golden warrior. With honed reflexes, Glorfindel raised his arm, allowing the brush to drop harmlessly onto the bed.

The two elves glared at one another.

"The next one will be a more accurate shot!" Erestor snapped.

"Succumbing to hostility is not the answer, Erestor!"

"You know I can be far more hostile than that!"

Erestor immediately regretted his words as Glorfindel paled, lost in the memory of their violent encounter but months prior. The warrior rose up from the bed and silently made his way over to the balcony doors, his eyes scanning the valley below.

Rising slowly to his feet, Erestor moved to stand alongside the brooding warrior; his mournful gaze focussed upon the cascading waterfalls ahead.

"How are we going to get out of here, Erestor? How can we overcome this?"

"We have too much history, Glorfindel; the only way we can overcome this is if we tell Elrond of our past,"

Glorfindel sucked in his breath and stepped away from Erestor with wide eyes, "No. No. No, Erestor... after what I almost did to you... I cannot-"

"Then what other proposal do you have?"

"Accept my love for you."

Erestor ignored the hopeful tone, "Are you insane?!" he exclaimed, rage settling within the pit of his abdomen, "You have attempted and succeeded to destroy my life, you attempted to take by force that which is not yours and you expect me to accept your love?! Why are you so selfish and arrogant, Glorfindel? Your parents were good people, they would be ashamed of the elf that you are!"

To his inner turmoil, Glorfindel's eyes watered from that low and final blow. Wounded, the Seneschal slowly returned to the bed, crossed his legs and began to fidget with the bedcover.

Erestor bit back an apology, _why should he apologise with the hell this one elf had spent the last millennia putting him through?_ The councillor sighed and rubbed at his face, _because he had been raised differently._ His mother would be devastated.

"That comment about your parents was uncalled for, I am sorry,"

"It does not hurt that you said it, it hurts because it is true," Glorfindel whispered softly, "I have become all that I hate, I have left nothing but disaster and despair in my wake in regards to you,"

Erestor did not know what to say, yet he felt some level of compassion for the warrior; "You lost your love Glorfindel," he turned back to the window, his heart constricting, "It does bad things to us,"

"I lost my love?" Glorfindel was incredulous.

"Ecthelion,"

The name rang between them in the thickening silence.

"Erestor, I-"

"I know you loved him Glorfindel, there is no point in denying it. You said it yourself. What we both need is closure, going over the past is not working,"

"I thought I loved him Erestor, but compared to my love for-"

"How can we achieve closure? I have a duty to return to, as do you,"

Glorfindel looked hurt at the abrupt dismissal of his love, "I don't know Erestor, you keep asking and yet you will not supply a solution. So you think of something?" he snapped.

Knowing they were getting nowhere, Erestor sank down into his chair and settled for pondering silence. He was so tired, tired of fighting, despairing and the pain; he was so tired of the pain.

Silence descended between the two elves, each first born lost within their own cloud of despair and powerlessness.

What were they going to do?

TBC


	45. Day Three

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 45 ~~~

Day Three

Gripping the edges of the vanity desk, Erestor stared at his own pallid reflection.

_Three days! _

Elrond had been serious; he would not release them until they had discovered a resolution. Yet, the last three days had been exhausted through squabbling, glaring and mourning.

This was absurd! Psychosis was beginning to develop – Glorfindel had by some means managed to unravel each individual thread of an expensive, cotton pillow- and Rivendell could not survive without the expertise of her Seneschal and Chief Advisor; no matter the dumb-wittedness of the former.

Erestor's eyes shifted to the reflection of the golden warrior, who lay sprawled upon the only bed, blissfully ignorant of his inner-turmoil. He knew what he had to do; but could he do it?

He had no choice; he was the Chief Councillor of Rivendell, there was nothing he could not do. They needed closure.

With a sigh of frustration, Erestor lowered his head... he could not do it. His thoughts drifted back to the evening before, Glorfindel had gotten far too close.

_~~~ Flashback ~~~_

_Erestor bit back a groan of discomfort as he shifted upon his small chair once more. He was going to kill Elrond... slowly. _

"_Erestor, for Valar's sake will you just get into the bed? It is large enough for the both of us," Glorfindel grumbled moodily. _

"_No."_

_Silence._

_Biting his lip, Erestor shuffled around once more and released a loud sigh of frustration._

"_Elrond is going to regret the thought of this idea having ever entered his mind," he growled. _

_Erestor started as Glorfindel appeared at his side, an angry scowl upon his beautiful face._

"_What are you doing?" The councillor's yelp rang about the small chamber as he found himself hoisted over a powerful shoulder, "Glorfindel! What on earth... put me down this instant!" _

_A large hand landed heavily upon his buttocks, "Hush councillor lest I drop you upon your pretty head,"_

_Erestor scoffed at the physical assault, "Did you just... spank me?"_

"_I did, now hush, councillor," he scolded, delivering another slap._

"_How dare you!" _

_Glorfindel chuckled, enjoying himself immensely as Erestor reached down to return the slap, "I tire of you arguing with me, old councillor, you *will* sleep in this bed,"_

"_Put me down this instant!" _

_Erestor yelped as he was suddenly released. He bounced upon the bed for but a moment before attempting to scramble to his feet, "I am outraged!" To his further shock and discomfort, Glorfindel pinned him beneath his half-dressed bulk._

"_Tell me something I do not know, Councillor,"_

_Erestor stiffened as Glorfindel leant over him, their faces separated by barely a hair's breadth. _

"_Always so angry Erestor, it destroys me that it is I who has made you so," Strong, yet gentle, fingers rose to brush at his cheek, "I shall not add to your discomfort... nor mine," he added with a soft grin, "by you not having any sleep,"_

"_I hate you," was his petulant response._

_Glorfindel smiled ruefully, "I know, about as much as I love you I imagine. Now, sleep,"_

"_No!"_

"_Defiant until the end, goodnight... meleth nin." _

_Those where the last words heard as Glorfindel brushed his hand over the councillor's face and uttered whispered incantations against his ear. _

_Darkness._

_~~~ End of Flashback ~~~_

He had been furious, but in truth, he had indeed slept well. Excluding the awkward moment he had awoken with both arms and legs wrapped around the golden Elda. Glorfindel's knowing grin had infuriated him; he was quite certain Glorfindel's ears still rung with the blistering scolding he had received, though the smug look in his eyes had thwarted the idea.

Shaking his head and straightening, Erestor braided his hair and began to remove his clothing. A glint in the vanity glass, however, stilled his hands... the wedding band.

Sitting heavily upon a low stool, Erestor -dressed in naught but a thigh length shirt- stared at his reflection in dawning horror. He felt not as the cold, Chief Councillor of Rivendell that he was, but a boy, a young adolescent trapped in Gondolin and foolishly in love with an elf beyond his reach.

Pivoting, Erestor turned to look at the golden god, still the one and only love of his life; yet their bond torn asunder with his death. This would save them; it was what they both needed.

Strengthened, the councillor rose to his feet and with trembling legs he neared the bed. A rueful smile ghosted his lips as the seasoned warrior flinched awake.

"Erestor?" he questioned with confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Shh," gathering his courage, Erestor climbed atop the huge warrior and straddled his waistline; the thin sheet between them barely covering his modesty.

Grasping large powerful hands beneath his own, Erestor drew them against his hips. The Elda's response was immediate, his breathing accelerated and he began to harden beneath the sheet.

Taking a deep breath, Erestor crossed his arms over his body and drew his shirt up over his head.

"Erestor!" he gasped, large fingers flexing and relaxing, "I don't-"

"Hush," lowering down over the Seneschal's powerful body, "Do not speak, just feel, meleth nin."

TBC

Translation:

Meleth nin: My Love


	46. One

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 46 ~~~

One

Laying prone and panting with arousal; Glorfindel gaped up at the gloriously naked councillor straddling his hips.

"Surely I dream,"

Erestor smiled adoringly at the golden Elda, pausing to gently brush aside a stray lock of hair; "Then praise Lord Lorien."

The time for conversation was over.

Bowing his back, Erestor cupped Glorfindel's chin within the palm of his hand and claimed those soft lips with his own. Large fingers knotted in the hair at the base of his neck and a raw groan of ecstasy tore from his throat.

"Erestor," Glorfindel whispered as they pulled apart from their first passionate kiss.

"I know Glorfindel... I know,"

Sitting up, Glorfindel's lips found his own once more, both passionate and desperate in his attempt to dominate the councillor's mouth and suck dry all he had to offer.

"Now, meleth, I need you now," he rasped, locking his powerful arms around Erestor's slight frame and dragging him closer.

"I have prepared myself for you,"

Groaning loudly, Glorfindel fumbled to pull the blanket aside without losing his grip on his precious burden.

"Shh, relax Glorfindel, let me do the work," pushing the wall of muscle back onto the bed, Erestor used his chest as leverage to raise himself onto his knees.

Glorfindel took hold of himself, bracing at the dark-haired elf's entrance; their eyes met and became molten liquid with adoration and love.

"I love you, Erestor,"

A soft, sad smile crossed the councillor's face, "I know," Without giving the Seneschal a chance to respond, Erestor slowly lowered himself over the Vanya; gasping and panting as he struggled to adjust to the warrior's girth, "Valar! You are bigger than I remember,"

"Go easy, baby," Glorfindel grunted, biting his lip.

Erestor settled upon him, rolling his head back as the warrior struck gold upon their first joining, "Ah,"

"You are beautiful," reaching up, Glorfindel clasped the back of Erestor's neck and drew him down for a deep kiss; their mutual groans swallowed and muffled between their locked lips.

It began as a slow, sensual crescendo; yet desperation and passion, for lovers long torn asunder, overcame any remnants of sanity. Erestor yelped as he found himself flipped onto his back and the powerful elf drove into him.

"Valar!" Erestor cried as he arched his neck, raking his short nails down the Elda's broad back, "'Fin,"

"Are you close?"

"Valar, yes,"

"Come for me, meleth, call my name,"

Erestor clutched the warrior to him and with a cry of the Elda's name, he exploded. Glorfindel's lips brushed at his neck, he then thrust once, twice and then stilled with a long groan of satisfaction.

Their breaths mingled and gazes collided; nothing existed for them save for the hum of spent pleasure and the joy of their rejoined souls.

Still buried deep inside the councillor, Glorfindel circled his hips, grinning at the soft gasp that slipped from kiss-swollen lips. They did not break the silence between them with words, but with kisses and groans, sighs and purrs.

With their brows pressed together and their interlaced fingers curled between them; two old souls exchanged knowing, wide smiles.

At last...

They were one.

TBC

* * *

Translation:

Meleth: Love

A/N: So sorry everyone for the wait, I just have not had time to write this year. I promise though this story will be completed. I have always hated it when authors have left a story on a good line, never to finish. Bear with me, but it will happen. I am very grateful for my supporters and reviewers it is awe-inspiring. Thank you.


	47. Free

Title: Doren En Ind

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Warnings: angst,

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit.

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...asnd Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 47 ~~~

Free

Erestor stared at the golden beauty that lay curled against his side, his heart breaking; there was no one more beautiful, no one more perfect than Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin and Imladris, and there never would be. Yet here he lay in *his* bed, beside *him* of all elves; gloriously naked and available for his every whim.

A ray of dawn sunlight broke through his muse as it rose up over the threshold of the window frame and Glorfindel appeared to glow before him; resting peacefully and oblivious to his torment. _Valar!_ He could gaze upon this magnificent creature for all eternity, yet his ears had caught the unmistakeable snip of the door lock only moments earlier and he had so little time left. Glorfindel was an early riser.

Raising himself onto his elbow, Erestor reached out to brush his fingers over perfect features. He lowered his head to brush a light kiss to incredibly soft lips, "Namarie my heart, my beautiful beloved Glorfindel, I will always..." his voice caught upon a tiny sob, "Always love you."

He took a moment longer to drink in the sight of Glorfindel's glorious form before slipping from the bed and its snoozing inhabitant. Silently, he donned his clothing, revelling in the burning reminder of their passion in his loins; the only burning reminder he would have to cling to for the rest of his lonesome days.

Glorfindel was a passionate lover, gifted with a stamina that left him both exhausted and eventually in pain. The Seneschal had only given him a lopsided grin that constricted his abdomen, before finally acquiescing and rolling his huge form aside. They had curled up tightly, sharing soft kisses and sweet endearments before drifting into blissful reverie.

_Snap out of it Erestor, before he wakes! _His conscious scolded. The old advisor inhaled slowly through his nose and brushed at his wet cheeks. He was the strong, stoic chief councillor of Rivendell, with a fearsome repute; he would not be found walking the halls of Imladris snivelling like a lost elfling or a forlorn maiden.

Gathering his resolve and calling upon his inherent stealth, the distraught advisor covered the distance to the door and on silent footsteps, he took his leave.

They finally had closure; they were finally free.

TBC

A/N: Bear with the shortness readers.


	48. Claimed

**Title: Doren En Ind **

**Author: Anarane Narmalanya **

**Type: FCS**

**Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel **

**Warnings: angst, **

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters (Except for Glorfael, Hathel and Meren) or make a profit. **

Summary: Ecthelion and Erestor are twins. Glorfindel wants Ecthelion, but the feeling isn't mutual. Erestor, however does want Glorfindel. Glorfindel talks his father into an arranged marriage between the houses...Ecthelion is aware of Erestor's feelings, talks him into trading places with him at the wedding...and Glorfindel doesn't figure it out until the wedding night. The whole situation, of course, manages to bleed over into Imladris.

~~~ Chapter 48 ~~~

Claimed

Glorfindel blinked as the morning sun reached his eyes, then turned away from its searing gaze with a groan of frustration. Memories of the previous evening returned and with a grin, he reached out for his beloved advisor.

The warrior's brow crinkled, however, as his hand encountered cold, empty space. Opening his eyes, Glorfindel raised himself onto his elbow and looked about his empty chambers.

"Erestor?"

Receiving no answer, Glorfindel contemplated the silence for long moments before shaking his head. Erestor would not have wanted to awaken him and most likely had returned to his chambers before the morning maids arrived.

With a relieved smile, Glorfindel rose from his bed, stretched and hummed happily as he went about his morning routine to prepare himself for the day.

~~~ Sometime later ~~~

Erestor sighed for the millionth time as he found his calculations wrong once more.

"Get a hold of yourself Erestor," he audibly scolded himself as he made his way over to a bookshelf, searching for a familiar heavy tomb. "Do not think of him, just keep yourself occupied."

The old Councillor visibly started as powerful arms banded around his waist, "Hmm, I shall keep you occupied Counsellor. You escaped my grasp this morning my wriggly, little bird, but not now," a deep voice murmured against his ear.

Erestor gasped as soft lips brushed his neck and he flinched away from the great Vanya.

"Playing games this morning, advisor?"

"Nay!" Erestor exclaimed as Glorfindel stepped closer, "Enough Glorfindel, I do not play games. No more of this, I have work to do,"

"I do not understand,"

"Last night was a mistake Glorfindel, I gave you what you wanted," he murmured as he sat at his desk and placed quill to parchment.

His cool and calm demeanour began to grate on the usually serene warrior, "You are not making sense,"

"I gave you what you wanted Glorfindel, I gave you Ecthelion. But I will only do it once,"

There was a silence, deafening and thick, before the quill was torn from Erestor's hands, the parchment was thrown onto the floor and he was hauled over the desk with an ease that frightened him.

"Release me this instant!" he growled.

"Do I look like I jest Erestor?!" Glorfindel yelled as he shook the smaller elf, his voice heightened to a booming bark, "Do I?"

Erestor felt true fear as stormy blue eyes stared back at him, the same rage that had assaulted him that evening in Gondolin.

"For your own best interests, Erestor, you had better start explaining," he sneered.

"*He* is the one you wanted Glorfindel! You never wanted me! You do not want me! Luckily enough for you we look the same! So consider your fantasy fulfilled," His voice calmed, "True, I am smaller in stature and musculature than he was, but you can make up some excuse. Tis closure Glorfindel, we both needed it and now we can move on."

Glorfindel released him so quickly the counsellor had to grasp onto the edge of his desk to remain upright; with effort, his silver eyes rose to meet those of the old Vanya as he ran a hand over his golden hair.

"It is over, Glorfindel... it is time to move on,"

"Never!" The harsh snap made him jump, "You think now that I have tasted you, have been inside of you, have made love to you that I will simply 'move on'?"

"Glor-"

"Silence!" Erestor snapped his mouth closed, "That may have been a quick romp for you with a hidden agenda, but for me... I made love to Erestor, Erestor of Gondolin, Erestor of Rivendell and no one, not even you, will take that away from me,"

"You don't understand," The Councillor's voice barely came out as a whisper.

"Understand what? Heartache? Love? Pain? Loss? I consider myself to be quite the expert by now. I know the difference between you and your brother, it is true that are pasts are warped, but that is exactly what it is... the past. We are no longer younglings, Erestor, I have fallen in love all over again with Erestor of Rivendell,"

"You are a liar!"

"What are you so afraid of Erestor? Hurt? Nothing could hurt you now more than I already have, not even if you lost me again. You love me, stop fighting it,"

_Snap._

Glorfindel turned back to the panting Councillor, aware of the hand-shaped print upon his cheek, "I grow weary of you striking me, Erestor,"

"Be silent!" Erestor's finger rose to jab at the Vanya's chest, but Glorfindel effectively silenced him by using that finger to pull him close... and kiss him.

The Councillor struggled against him for a few seconds before succumbing to the pull between them. Glorfindel pulled Erestor's body against his own with a groan, skilfully devouring those sweet, plump lips until he was pile of honey.

It was a knock that forced them slowly apart and Glorfindel grinned at him, that masculine, smug glint in his eyes that irritated the old adviser.

"Do not," Glorfindel whispered, pressing a fingertip to his soft lips, "I have given you enough time Councillor, you have fought me, us, this, that is enough now and I shall not allow it to continue on any longer. You are mine, meleth, and now I claim you,"

"Claim me?"

"Aye," he nipped Erestor's lower lip before pulling away, "Last night was spectacular by the way, I will expect a complete re-enactment this eve,"

"I hate you," Erestor hissed.

The arrogant warrior reached for the door handle, tossing a lopsided grin over his shoulder, "Love you too, baby! Dinner tonight, I will call for you,"

"I will not attend!"

Glorfindel swept past the startled scribe with a cheerful greeting, but did not fail to respond to the Councillor, "Then I will come for you!"

TBC


End file.
